


Let Me Break the Ice

by busted_aesthetic



Category: GOT7
Genre: A shit ton of fluff at the end, Alternate Universe, Arguments, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Dates, But it is discussed a few times, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial, Drama, Drunkenness, Emotions, Epilogue, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Foreplay, Harassment, Hate to Love, Hockey, I can't stress enough how much of a slow burn this fic is, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, It never goes into explicit detail, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Rimming, Rings, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Slow Burn, Smut, clubs, competitions, even though they're not 'dates', figure skating, lol it's a 'date', mild violence, past mistakes, platonic though - Freeform, this is a lot of denial and a lot of assuming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/pseuds/busted_aesthetic
Summary: Youngjae’s confidence is destroyed at a previous National competition. He attempts to regain his spark back and runs into some distractions along the way, including the smooth-talking Im Jaebum.or, the Yuri on Ice AU that no one really asked for





	1. Speed Skate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So because this is an AU I have to preface that this will not follow the anime scene for scene. I tend to deviate a bit and use elements that are similar! Please enjoy :)
> 
> ~busted-aesthetic

Youngjae’s house was a dump.

His father was never home and it was left unkept. His father’s absence when he returned home that morning was not a surprise to him. Youngjae had a grin on his face when he took the note off that was taped to the door. 

_Youngjae, I’ll be at the rink. Come see me! Welcome home! - Appa_

Youngjae balled the note up and kept it in a tight fist in his hand. He pulled his bag up on his shoulder. 

His house had not changed since he left for college three years ago. He had only come home for a few days for Christmas and for the summer. He mostly stayed near the school. The eight-hour bus ride home intimidated him. His sudden urge to be home was a mystery to the small town. He would keep that information close to his heart. 

Youngjae’s room had not been altered once since he left. His white blankets were brighter. His blinds were still crooked. It was empty because he brought everything with him to school. He ran his hand across the wooden desk in his room. Dust flew up from the wood. 

He tossed his bag on the floor and then collapsed on the bed. He procrastinated his drive to the rink. 

Youngjae’s father owned the ice rink in town. It was the hub of any social gathering. Hockey was the one thing that kept the town going. It drove its economy. People came from all over to watch the local college team ‘The Pirates’ play. Youngjae had grown up around hockey since his father was an advent supporter. He never wanted to play the sport.

Youngjae decided to go the route of figure skating. There were only a few figure skaters left at the rink that Youngjae was friends with during his childhood. Youngjae’s career in figure skating ended last year when he lost a senior level competition. The memory made his body ache.

The familiar drive to the rink felt like a dream. The nostalgic view of the main street in town combined with the large mounds of snow that clustered around sidewalks made him feel warm despite the freezing temperature. He parked outside of the rink. His father’s old truck was parked next to the building. 

He got out of his car. Youngjae missed the freedom of his beat-up car. He left it at the house since his college provided transportation. Once he got out, he was careful not to slip on the sheet of ice beneath him and he got to the front door. His hand rested on the handle for a minute. He was not sure if this is what he wanted to do. Any ice rink made his body flare up with nerves. He left all of his success behind but he had a reason for it. 

Youngjae opened the door to head inside. The front lobby was heated. A high schooler that worked concession seemed bored and ready to go home. Her long nails tapped on the counter while the other scrolled on her phone. A security guard was half awake in a metal chair. The blue paint on the walls was chipped. Large holes gaped in the paint. His father attempted to hide the bigger ones with hung photos and plaques from hockey. Youngjae peaked around the security guard and saw the outline of his Appa.

Mr. Choi wrote in a bill notebook that laid on his desk. He scratched the top of his head. He tapped a pen to his chin before he jotted down a few notes. 

Youngjae walked in without a knock on the door, “Appa?”

His father bounced out of his chair, “Youngjae! You’re back!” He threw his arms around his son and held him close. Youngjae inhaled the thick peppermint and smoke smell off his Appa’s coat. 

“I came a little earlier than I told you.” Youngjae said, “I hope that’s alright?”

“It’s more than alright! Here take a seat.” His father sat with him on the couch in the corner of his office. 

Mr. Choi was a seasoned hockey player. He played all of his life. He never forced it on Youngjae though. He discovered his pride in Youngjae when Youngjae performed on the ice. His old trophies and medals were displayed around his tiny office. Mr. Choi had photos of Youngjae with medals around his neck hung up.

“How’s business?” Youngjae took his coat off. 

“Very good! The hockey team is the best we’ve seen in a long time. Very promising athletes. You’ll meet them when you start here.” Mr. Choi put his arm on the back of the couch. 

The color drain from Youngjae’s face, “Start?”

“You think you’ll return home and do nothing? Of course, you’ll work here as a skate guard. The one that worked for weekend free skates just dropped. I’ll pay you for your time but I don’t want you to be alone. Especially after-”

“Okay.” Youngjae said, “I understand. I haven’t skated in a while though.”

“You’ll get back into it once you start tomorrow. I suppose I don’t need to retrain you in our rules?” 

“Appa,” Youngjae laughed a little, “I grew up in this building. I know it all. Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay.” His father ruffled his dark hair, “It’s getting long, huh?”

Youngjae batted his father’s hand away and fixed his fringe, “Yeah, I like it that way.”

“I do too, actually. Frames your face nicely.” His Appa stood up from the couch, “I don’t mean to rude but you have seemed to put on some weight. Are you alright?”

Youngjae was used to blunt questions from him, “I’m just fine, Appa. I’ve had a rough last year is all.”

Mr. Choi moved on, “I have a few more numbers to work on for our finances then we can go out and get some food to welcome you home. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great. I’m starving.” Youngjae leaned back against the couch. 

“Next game is Wednesday,” Coach Lin said, “I want you working on your skating this weekend. Log your time with one of the skate guards so I know you’ve been here. If not, all I’m going to say is you’ll wish you had. Okay, head home. Good job today.” 

It was hard to breathe in the locker room. The humidity wrapped around the athletes' throats. The hot showers did not help the thick air in the room. Used equipment and sticky Gatorade clattered across the tile. Members of the team swapped in and out of the showers with a lack of privacy.

Im Jaebum stripped out of his practice shirt and left his torso bare. He was a broad-shouldered and muscular center for the team. His dusty grey-blue mullet was a trademark for him. He had the piercings to match the cold exterior but he had taken them out for practice. He was a handsome man. He had always gotten asked why he was single. He was not an athlete that wanted to be tied down. Jaebum loved the number of options he had as a single man. 

A towel hit his stomach and made him jump back from his clothes on the bench. 

His friend whistled, “Damn, JB, you should stay naked all the time.”

“Fuck off, Jackson.” Jaebum glared at him before he started to get dressed. 

Jackson Wang was the right wing and the best shooter on the team. It was too bad his skating did not match his ability to make a goal. He stumbled on the ice. He was often focused on a conversation with the other team or lost in his own head. Jaebum never wanted to know what circled in his mind. He worked like a weird comedian. 

“Want to go for dinner after this?” Jaebum asked him. 

“You finally taking me on a date?”

“You wish. Is that a yes?” Jaebum started to load up his large bag. He kept the rest of his equipment locked in his locker he claimed for the season. 

“It is if Mark can come.” Jackson nodded at the defenseman who was all ready to leave. His hair was matted wet after a quick shower. 

“I’ll go if you buy.” Mark scrolled on his phone. 

“Deal,” Jackson said. He shoved his jersey in his bag then halted, “Wait. No! I’m not buying for you.”

“Dumbass.” Jaebum chuckled as he brought the strap of his bag over his shoulder. 

“Are you getting food?” one of their bench asked. It was a wide-eyed freshman named Jungkook. 

“Sure am. You should come, kid.” Jackson threw his arm around his shoulders. 

“Why don’t we all go?” someone else offered, “It’ll be fun to go to the diner for a bit.”

Jaebum was okay with the idea but he did not want one specific member of the team going. Tao was a nice person but his temper and rudeness overpowered it. Jaebum and he got in a lot of arguments during practice. They almost fought one game but Coach Lin was livid. They kept their silence until the end of the games from that point on. 

The Blossom was a wholesome diner that had many faces come through its doors. The wood-paneled diner had rustic decorations hung in strategic places. A broken air conditioner whirred in the corner. A long bar stretched across the side and cooks were behind it at the stoves for the dinner rush.

The team all piled in. They wore sweatshirts and sweatpants. They were all tired after the hellish practice. The fatigue was written on their faces.

“I need wine.” Mark sat down at the long table. 

“ _Wine_.” Jackson scoffed, “Who drinks wine?”

“I do.” Mark used all the sass he could muster in two words.

“I mean good for you, Mark, get all the wine you want,” Jackson said before he hid behind his menu. 

Mr. Choi was a few tables down with his son across from him. The Choi son was a mystery to Jaebum. The one rumor that circulated was that he had to come home after an emergency. Before Jaebum could get a decent look at him, the waitress came by to get their orders. Most of them she had memorized because the group was there so often. 

Minutes passed and the group had gotten louder. 

Youngjae at his table turned back and then rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. The ‘Hockey Regional Championship’ jackets were enough to tell him. 

“You alright?” Mr. Choi asked as his mouth was full of burger. 

“I’m fine.” Youngjae shook his head and poked at his salad. He did not want to tell his Appa but hockey players all seemed to be the same. They were gross pigs with no ounce of compassion for other people. 

His thoughts were confirmed again when he went past the table to leave and one of them whistled at him. He paid no attention to it although his face turned red with embarrassment and anger.

Mark leaned across the table, “Why would you do that?” He asked Tao.

“No reason. Isn’t that the skater that choked at Nationals and fell a bunch of times?” Tao threw a chip up in the air and caught it.

Another team member said, “I think it is. He got dead last because he fell out of every jump. He had a great season then failed.”

A few of the boys laughed. Jaebum did not find the situation funny. He had been focused on his plate but the whistle caught his attention. 

He said, “You shouldn’t talk about things you don’t know about. I could name games that you’ve all choked at. It’s rude to point it out when he’s not here to defend himself.”

“Are we surprised at this point?” Jackson asked Jaebum.

Jaebum stifled a laugh before going back to his meal. 

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Youngjae wobbled a bit on the ice before he got into his rhythm again. He missed the ice. The way his skates stroked across the ice brought back more good memories than bad. He got a few spins in for a warm up. He laughed a bit to himself. He was happy to be back in a place that he loved despite the poor memories the last time he was in an ice rink. He adjusted the light blue sweatshirt that said ‘Skate Guard’ in white letters on the back. This was his home and it was good to be there.

His job as skate guard was easy: enforce rules and make sure nobody breaks them. Most of the time, everyone followed the rules. He was pretty lenient on a couple of rules. He did not mind if people had their cellphones on the rink as long as they did not hold up the flow of traffic. 

One of the other rules was speed skating. The hockey players came and used the free skate as practice. As much as he thought they were disrespectful, he let them race around the rink to get their energy out. It kept them away from him. 

Half of the team was there. His father introduced him to them. He gathered none of their names. A smaller group of the team clumped together on the ice and talked. He could overhear their conversation but focused on his job. 

Youngjae was paired up with another skate guard, Yugyeom. He was a freshman at the town’s college and only worked at the rink for quick money. 

“What are you going for?” Youngjae asked as Yugyeom skated backward in front of him. The taller had to be six foot. Shaggy black hair fell over his forehead and his fingers brushed it away to reveal larger eyes. 

“Dance.” Yugyeom said, “Not a fan of the contemporary stuff they make us do but I like everything else.”

“You have to learn the slower ‘stuff’. It’s part of history.” Youngjae said, “If you need any help let me know. I had to take ballet for figure skating. It’s a tough style to learn.”

“I will take you up on that!” Yugyeom smiled at him.

Meanwhile, part of the hockey team made a bet. 

“I’d kick your ass in a speed round around this rink.” Tao challenged Jaebum. 

Jaebum smirked and pulled his yellow beanie down over the tips of his ears. He challenged him, “Okay, let’s see it.”

Mark did a countdown for them, “3, 2, and go!”

The two of them took off on the ice. The blades of their skates shred against the ice on the rink. They kept their form low and weaved through the other free skaters on the ice. 

Youngjae backward skated when he heard hollers and the sound of skates against the scratched ice. 

Jaebum and Youngjae locked eyes. Jaebum passed Youngjae and refused to break the stare away. The mystery boy had a long black fringe across the side of his face. He had rusted brown eyes and a soft nose. His face had rounder cheeks that were flushed pink from the cold. 

Youngjae blinked and flashed Jaebum a little smile. Jaebum’s left leg came out from underneath him and made him crash down on the solid ice. Tao kept on, too focused on his speed than his competitor.

Youngjae and Yugyeom skated over to Jaebum. The hockey player on the ground groaned and put a hand on the back of his head. 

Youngjae leaned down, “Are you alright?” 

Jaebum put a cold hand to his forehead, “Yeah, it’s my head.”

Youngjae helped him sit up the best he could, still balanced on his skates. Youngjae grabbed Jaebum’s chin. 

“Let me see your eyes,” he said. 

Jaebum listened to him. His head pulse raged like a bass drum. His heart started to match the pulse in his ears at the eyes that searched his own. The close proximity made goosebumps rise to his skin and his neck became blotched. 

Youngjae hummed and stood up, “Is your head bleeding?”

“No.” Jaebum said as he slipped a hand back through his mullet. His fingers and palm came out dry. He got up from the ice as if he was used to the motion. As a hockey player, Jaebum had been tossed to the ground and against the wall too many times to count. It was different without equipment on. His pants were damp and the back of his hockey jacket had shaved ice cluster on the back. 

“I know you’re training but you should slow down.” Youngjae scolded him but it was light-hearted. 

Jaebum went to thank him but was interrupted by Jackson. 

Jackson whistled sharp. He was sat on the half wall that the team sat behind during games. The boys were all around him and they stared at Youngjae with Jaebum.

Jackson shouted, “Look how red, JB, is! You getting some later tonight?”

Youngjae scoffed, “Disgusting.” He skated away from Jaebum with Yugyeom who had watched the situation unfold with wide eyes.

Youngjae heard Jaebum mumble but he ignored it. Youngjae let out a heavy sigh as he skated toward the exit.

“Are you alright?” Yugyeom asked him. 

“Fine.” Youngjae’s teeth were grit, “I’m taking my lunch early.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Monday came at a snail’s pace for Youngjae. He was grateful to sleep in a few hours that morning and not have to get breakfast from the concession at the rink. Popcorn for breakfast got old after three days. 

Youngjae stayed wrapped in his blankets with a stoic face to his wall. His hair dipped down over his face and across his eyes. He pulled the comforter up to his chin. Youngjae mulled over the past few days in his mind. These hockey players would drive him insane. 

He had heard that one hockey player at the diner that night. He had been on his way out but it was loud enough for his ears to catch it. Youngjae’s Appa had put a hand on his shoulder to guide him to the car like he would breakdown. Youngjae would wait until he was alone to do that. 

He sniffled and wiped the stray tear away on the back of his hand. Youngjae had choked in the National final. He was a set skater for the top three at least. Instead, he fell out of every flip and axel his body attempted. He cried into his coach’s shoulder who abandoned him after that performance.

Before Youngjae could breakdown further, his phone started to ring. He set his pillows back and relaxed against them to check his phone. 

He answered, “Hello?”

A boisterous voice came on the other end, “Hey! I haven’t talked to you in ages! You changed your number too, dick! I had to snag your number for your father.”

Youngjae got off his bed, “Bambam?”

He confirmed it, “Yes, you butt, it’s your old best friend. Let’s go for lunch today. I know you have it off I asked your Appa for your schedule. Only the weekends, huh? That’s a sad life man. Come hang out with Jinyoung and me! You know my family still has that coffee shop-”

“Bambam!” Youngjae slowed down his friend on the other end of the phone, “I know. I’ll drive over. What time would you like to meet up? I miss you both.”

Youngjae could not let go of Bambam once he had his arms around him. The Thai figure skater let Youngjae cry out his problems onto his shoulder. Despite it being a normal lunch, Bambam was dressed to perfection. His white hair was blown back in a swept hairstyle. He had one long earring that stretched down near his shoulder. His fashion sense was designer and nothing less. He was a tall boy with more leg length than anyone Youngjae had seen. 

Youngjae cried into Bambam’s jacket while Park Jinyoung rubbed his back. Jinyoung was not an easy person to talk to in hard times. Youngjae had theorized that Jinyoung had an inner old woman that was constantly grumpy. Jinyoung stepped right off a movie screen with his appearance. He was a beautiful man and Youngjae had never seen anyone match his model looks. He was much broader than when Youngjae had visited the summer before his career hit rock bottom. 

“It’s okay.” Bambam rubbed his back, “You took your year off and you’re home now.”

Inside the coffee shop, there was plastic on the floor and it smelled like fresh paint. The walls were primed white. The chalkboard where specials were written on was on the floor. A long ladder was propped against the wall near a light fixture that had to be fixed. 

Bambam’s mother came out of the back room, “Youngjae! Watch your step, we’re renovating in here.” She gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek, “I’ll get tea for you boys. Take a seat. Bambam, clean off a table so it doesn’t have drywall on it!” She demanded as she rushed back into the kitchen. 

Bambam swept his arm across a table, “Done.”

Jinyoung shook his head, “Lazy.”

Jinyoung and Bambam were Youngjae’s best friends at the rink. The two of them figure skated for “The Pirates”. Youngjae was on the team until he moved to a college that promised him a more elite experience. 

“Aside from, you know,” Jinyoung took his scarf off, “how are you?”

Youngjae could not lie to his friends, “Horrible. Lonely. I barely made it through the weekend. That entire hockey team is a joke.”

Bambam said, “ _Oh_ , we know. They’re too intense and loud.”

Youngjae and Jinyoung stared at Bambam. Youngjae could not hold back his laughter and Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“What?!” Bambam threw his hands up.

“So are you,” Jinyoung said as he took his jacket off.

Youngjae’s eyes widened, “Jinyoung, you’ve gotten big.”

Jinyoung put a hand on his chest and Bambam hung his head back, “Here we go.”

“Thank you! I’ve been working out more. You hear that Bam, I look big.” 

“Yeah, yeah, your skate blades will break underneath you during a performance because of your new chest. We get it.” Bambam gave Jinyoung a forced smile. 

Jinyoung flicked Bambam on the forehead. 

Bambam’s mother set three mugs of tea on the table. The little sunlight through the overcast was enough to light the open shop. There were large windows on every wall. The wall behind Youngjae was a new brick layout with a counter in the process of being built against it.

The tea was minty with a light amount of honey in it. Youngjae drank carefully. It made the top of his tongue scrape like sandpaper. 

“Where’s your first competition?” Youngjae asked them before he took another sip from his white mug. 

Bambam and Jinyoung stared at Youngjae like he had grown an extra head. Youngjae tapped his fingers against the ceramic mug. 

“Your Appa didn’t tell you?” Jinyoung asked him. 

Bambam reasoned with him, “He probably didn’t want to upset him.”

“We’re hosting aren’t we?” Youngjae asked them. His shoulders tensed up and his neck scorched up in flames. 

“We are.” Bambam said, “You know, the roster closes in two weeks. We’re the only two on the team.”

Jinyoung backed Bambam up for once, “We could use you if you’re ready.”

Youngjae let out a dry laugh, “Me? You want me to do a competition with your team.”

“Our coach is new and tough. She used to be a ballet instructor but got hired as our mentor. She’s a bitch but I’m sure if you’re Mr. Choi’s son she’d let you on late. Come on, Youngjae. You’ve always been the best skater. You could do this again. Think of it as a second chance.” Bambam put a hand over Youngjae’s.

“If all else fails, you know you can pull out after the Sectional competition.” Jinyoung said, “It’s worth a shot.”

“Let me think.” Youngjae ran a hand back through his hair, “No.”

“Why not?” Jinyoung leaned against the table. 

“I’m not in shape.” Youngjae said, “I haven’t done any kind of competitive skating since last winter. I never trained over the summer like I normally do.”

“You took a hiatus.” Bambam waved his hand aside, “No big deal. Come on, Youngjae. I’ll forward you the roster so you can sign up!”

“But-” Youngjae was cut off.

“Bambam! You splashed tea on my arm!” Jinyoung shouted. 

“You probably deserved it!” Bambam argued back. 

Youngjae slouched down in his chair until his eyes and the top of his head were only visible. He missed his argumentative team but his familiar headache from them started to grow.

Coach Lin addressed the team, “You all need to pull yourselves together. Do you think you can slack off like this in a playoff? I didn’t think so!”

“Goddamn,” Jackson whispered.

“Shush.” Jaebum hissed back at him. 

Coach Lin said, “Let’s do another-”

He was interrupted by a powerful voice on the rink, “Gentlemen! I believe it is time for our skaters to rehearse.”

Coach Lin had to bring his eyes up to connect with the tall woman, “Coach Soko. You’re early.”

“No, actually,” the coach seethed, “I’m late. Ten minutes late. Get these smelly boys home. I have my turn on this ice with my team.”

“You call your ‘two’ a team?” Jaebum asked her to defend his coach. 

She crossed her arms and said to Coach Lin, “Does your captain always speak out like that?”

“No, actually.” Coach Lin mocked her. 

She yelled at him, “Off the ice before I get Mr. Choi!”

Coach Lin waved his arms in anger, “Alright, boys, you heard her! Off the ice! Head home!”

In Jaebum’s eyes, the team could have used the extra practice. They were weaker this season. He had a lazy team on his hands but they always pulled through in games. 

Bambam and Jinyoung passed Jaebum with their team jackets on. Jaebum watched Jackson get off the ice and smile.

“Hey, Jinyoungie,” Jackson said with a sweet face.

Jinyoung eyed him with a disgusted expression, “Jackson.” He got on the ice.

Mark put a hand on Jackson’s back, “Maybe next time, buddy.”

“What’s the problem?” Jaebum asked as the three of them went back to the locker room. 

The conversation carried over to another late night visit to the diner. Jaebum made sure to get a meal that was light on his stomach. The other two boys had the same idea. The waiter came back with three salad bowls. 

“Look at us being healthy bitches.” Mark said, “I love us.”

Jaebum smirked at the comment before he started on his meal. 

Mark said to Jackson, “Tell JB your thing about Jinyoung.”

“Oh!” Jackson put his arm on the back of the booth behind Mark, “I kind of like him?”

“Kind of?” Mark tried to correct him. 

“Okay, I really like him, a lot.” Jackson pulled his beanie down over his face. His voice was muffled, “He’s so sexy and pretty and his butt-”

“Please tell me you haven’t told him this.” Jaebum set his fork down. 

“No!” Jackson picked his beanie up off his face, “I could never do such a thing. He’s too perfect.” 

“Christ.” Mark shook his head as he ate his food.

Jaebum asked him, “Try to talk to him outside of the rink. Do you have him on social media?”

“I do,” Jackson said as he pulled out his phone.

Jackson pulled up Jinyoung’s Instagram. He went to show Jackson that he had followed the figure skater but his eyes got big.

“What?” Mark asked him. 

Jackson’s voice wheezed, “New photo...new photo…” He enlarged it and showed the boys, “Look at him! He’s so cute in his scarf.”

Mark said, “Bambam’s got some muscle on him now. He looks nice.”

“Bambam’s muscles?” Jackson was offended. He shoved the phone in Mark’s face, “Do you see Jinyoung?”

Jaebum got a glance of the photo in the midst of Jackson’s motion. He saw Jinyoung, Bambam, and Mr. Choi’s son in Bambam’s family coffee shop. The place had been shut down for renovations but his mother must have opened it up for them. 

Jaebum snatched the phone from Jackson’s hand and showed him it, “What’s the son’s name?”

“Oh,” Mark said, “that’s Choi Youngjae. He was like the best figure skater here before he moved away. I went to school with him in town.”

“He was away right? Then came home because of his National’s incident?” Jaebum handed Jackson back his phone. 

“Seems that way.” Mark poked around his salad.

Jackson’s jaw dropped and he dropped his phone on the table. He covered his hands over his face.

“I need to move to a new country. Do you think Canada would take me? I need to change my name to something interesting like Jeffery I’m-” He fanned his face with his hand, “I’m dead. I’m absolutely dead.”

“You scrolled down and liked an old photo didn’t you?” Jaebum asked him. 

“The horror. The absolute horror.” Jackson set his head against the wall next to him, “Please put me out of my misery! Someone? Anyone?”

Mark put a hand to his own forehead, “Keep your voice down.”

“I’ll pay so much money for someone to ship me away to an island.” 

“You’re so overdramatic,” Jaebum said as he ate from the salad in front of him. 

Jaebum got out his own phone while Instagram was on his mind. He typed in the search bar for _Choi Youngjae_. There was no account to match the name. 

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Mr. Choi came home late that Thursday night. He was careful to shut the door in case Youngjae had been asleep. His son was on the couch in the living room. He stared up at the ceiling. 

His father asked, “What crisis is it this time? Is it your job? Nerves? A boy? The weather?”

“No, it’s much worse than all of that,” Youngjae spoke to the ceiling. 

Mr. Choi stripped his jacket off and tossed it on the back of his recliner. He plopped down on it and grunted out of relief. He shut his eyes out of exhaustion. 

“What’s wrong?” Mr. Choi asked him. 

“Bambam sent me the roster sign up for this skating season. It’s still not too late to sign up against despite the practices going on.” Youngjae sat back against the arm of the couch. 

“You should do it.” Mr. Choi struggled to keep his eyes open, “You might make it all the way again.”

“No.” Youngjae’s voice went to a whisper as he pulled his legs to his chest, “I can’t do that, Appa.”

“Why not?” Mr. Choi asked him. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees.

“Because I’m still not over what happened at Nationals.” Youngjae chewed on the inside of his bottom lip. 

“No, that’s not why.” Mr. Choi said, “You’re scared you’re going to fail again. Guess what? You’ve done it once. Now, you know what to do differently. It’s not a permanent thing either, Youngjae. I think you should at least do Sectionals. If you make it to National’s and you still don’t want to go, then you can pull out of the competition.”

“Then I’ll look like a quitter.” Youngjae laid his forehead against his knees.

“And you don’t now?” His Appa asked him, “What did you do this summer?”

Youngjae brought his head back up to make eye contact with his Appa. A stray tear went down his cheek. He wiped it away with a furious hand. 

“I see.” Youngjae pursed his lips.

“Try it.” Mr. Choi got up from his chair and stretched his back. Youngjae’s Appa went down the hall toward his room, “Goodnight, Youngjae.”

“Night, Appa,” Youngjae said as he got back on his phone. 

Youngjae opened the email that Bambam sent him. It read on the subject line _‘Join this you bitch’._ Youngjae smiled at it as he clicked on the link. It brought him to an online signup service through the rink. He had seen this website before. 

Youngjae started his sign up process.


	2. Apologies

Youngjae tossed himself on the couch, “What do you mean I have to come with my own routine?”

“You didn’t see it?” Bambam’s nervous laugh came through the phone, “It’s uh, it’s in the fine print?”

Youngjae groaned. The roster had been posted on the ice rink’s bulletin board. It was only Jinyoung, Bambam, and Youngjae. It would be like old times. Youngjae had not had one class but this Coach Soko made him shake. 

She had too many demands up front for Youngjae’s comfort. On top of a new, finished routine, this woman wanted them all in black skates to match their team jackets which had to be ordered by a certain date. Youngjae’s father handled the jacket situation and his skates were solid black. The finished routine was what got him. He had old routines but they were seen by audiences. She needed a brand new one. 

On the car ride over to the rink, Youngjae called Yugyeom. He had gotten his number after the two had spent two weekends on the ice together. 

“Hey, Yugyeom. I know you’re not a skater but I need your help with something.”

Youngjae had Bambam meet up with him three hours before practice and an hour before the hockey team had practice. Youngjae turned the lights on to the rink and let Yugyeom in through the back door. 

“Youngjae, I’ve been thinking and I’m not too sure about this.” Yugyeom said, “I don’t know anything about skating.”

“Bambam does. Bambam this is Yugyeom.” Youngjae introduced them as Bambam made it over to them, “Yugyeom meet Bambam.”

Bambam pointed at him, “I’ve seen you around. You work here right?”

Yugyeom was frigid but he managed to nod. Youngjae kicked the back of his knee. Yugyeom cleared his throat, “Yeah! Yeah, I work weekends with Youngjae.”

It was a tense silence between the three. Youngjae decided to break it, “Well, I’m going to go stretch. You two can talk about the routine.”

“What routine?” Bambam asked. He connected the dots in his mind, “Oh, hell no! I’m not doing your routine for you. We’re competitors!”

Youngjae walked toward the locker rooms, “I know! Yugyeom is going to choreograph it. Tell him what has to be in it. It’ll be fine.”

Bambam and Yugyeom stood in awkward silence. Bambam put his hands on his hips and searched around the rink to avert from Yugyeom in front of him. 

Yugyeom asked him, “What has to be in this routine?”

Youngjae came out of the locker room in sweatpants that tightened around his ankles. His spandex shirt was tight on his body. He pulled his skate guard hoodie over him.

Bambam got in the hockey player’s box while Yugyeom laced up his own skates. Youngjae got on the ice with Yugyeom in front of him. 

“I managed to find a song. _Boombayah_ , have you heard it?” Yugyeom asked him. 

Youngjae’s eyebrows ticked up, “It’s a bit sexy isn’t it?”

Bambam shouted from the bench he was on, “Youngjae doesn’t do sensual concepts. He’s more of a ballad type if you know what I mean.” He put his legs up on the half wall in front of him.

“If I’m choreographing your routine you’re doing a sexy routine.” Yugyeom shrugged, “I don’t do contemporary, remember? Besides, it could be a nice change. I watched your old routines before I came. It was slow and pretty. Let’s go for something edgier this time for your comeback. You announced retirement then signed up again, people are going to talk. Now, let’s start.” 

Yugyeom had phenomenal insight for a dancer. Bambam had a notepad on his lap and wrote down when he should do his more technical spins and jumps. He would yell out during the music when to prep for one. It was a good system. 

Youngjae fell out of two of his jumps but it was expected on his first day back with no prior training that year. He did better than the expectations he had originally set. Youngjae was shy at first with choreography. 

Yugyeom stopped him halfway through practice so Youngjae could get water. He skated over to Bambam. 

Yugyeom asked him, “Have you ever had se-”

“No.” Youngjae was stern with the statement. 

Yugyeom and Bambam both were stunned by the anger that rolled off of Youngjae with the question. 

Yugyeom asked, “Okay, you have to create a scenario in your head. Seduce the audience in a way. Do you think you can try it on your own?”

It was an easier combination than Youngjae was used to. He gave Yugyeom a confident nod. 

“Careful on your step section it’s sloppy.” Bambam drank out of Youngjae’s water bottle. 

Bambam started up the music from his spot and Youngjae found his start point. The song was fast and the bass blasted against the speakers. Youngjae’s performance section was weak in his opinion. He was new to this type of concept. 

“Jut your ass out, slut!” Bambam shouted. 

Yugyeom laughed.

Jaebum hoped to get alone time in the rink before practice to clear his head. He was surprised to see the rink was already open. He could hear the music before he stepped into the rink. He had his hockey equipment in a bag behind him. He left his actual gear in the locker room the night before. He had his stick in his left hand. 

Mr. Choi’s son, Youngjae, had banged out a routine before his eyes. Jaebum had never taken the time to watch any of the figure skaters. Youngjae was like air on the ice. His motions seemed fluid. He hit a spin section that made Jaebum’s eyes stuck on him. He glided across the ice in sensual motions that made Jaebum swallow hard. 

Youngjae ended his routine with his left toe pick in the ice behind his other foot and the profile of his face showing Jaebum the right side. Jaebum got the view of the back of him. 

“I didn’t realize this was an open practice!” Bambam stood up on the hockey bench. 

Jaebum paid no attention to Bambam and continued his walk to the locker room. Jaebum peeked out of the corner of his eye and noticed Youngjae’s eyes followed him. His chest rose and fell. Sweat dripped from his hairline. 

Jaebum went into the locker room and heard Bambam and Yugyeom applaud Youngjae. 

Bambam vaulted over the half wall and slid on his shoes against the ice to hug Youngjae. He embraced his friend in a tight hug. 

“You’ll nail it at Sectionals! You just need to start to train again. Your strength is low.” Bambam gave him a tap on the back. 

Yugyeom agreed with him, “Your flexibility is weak. I suggest ballet to loosen you up. Still want to work with me on that? I can reserve the college’s student studio twice a week for us.” 

“Can Jinyoung and I come? It might be good practice for us too. It’s better than crazy ass.” Bambam said. 

“Hm?” Yugyeom was confused.

“The figure skating coach I guess is insane,” Youngjae said. 

“Oh, that’s fun?” Yugyeom grimaced.

Bambam dropped down onto his back as Youngjae skated toward the exit of the ice rink. He heard Yugyeom scold him. 

“That’s why you don’t wear street shoes on the ice!” 

Bambam retorted, “Bite me!”

Youngjae made his way toward the locker room and went to open it but he froze. His hand held onto the door handle. That hockey player had walked in earlier. Youngjae buried his tongue in his cheek. He took a deep breath before he went into the locker room. He would shower when he got home. He would not take the chance. 

Youngjae made it to a bench and sat down. He unlaced his skates and sighed of relief once his feet were freed. He curled and uncurled his toes against the floor. 

“You're bleeding.” A voice said. 

Youngjae changed his attention from the floor to the hockey captain next to him. He gripped the bench with white knuckles. 

“Your feet are bleeding.” he pointed to the blood on the floor. 

Youngjae’s feet were numb and his body was in a flight or freeze mode. It chose to freeze at that moment. Youngjae took a deep breath when he saw the concern press on the other person’s face.

“Are you alright?” the captain asked. He introduced himself, “My name’s JB. You’re Youngjae right?”

Youngjae dug in his bag for bandaids, “It’s not like it matters anyway. You don’t care.”

Jaebum frowned, “You don’t know that. Here let me help.”

He went to lean down to Youngjae’s feet as Youngjae took his socks off. Jaebum was alarmed when Youngjae stood up on his two feet. 

“You’re hurt though? What are you doing?” Jaebum fussed. 

Youngjae snorted, “This is normal. I’ve had toenails fall off after practices. He bent down and sat on the floor so he could wrap his feet, “You’ve never seen an ice skater’s feet before?”

Jaebum shook his head, “No.” 

Youngjae went back to focus on the wraps on his feet. He flickered his eyes up at Jaebum and stopped his motion. 

“Can I help you?” Youngjae asked. 

Jaebum narrowed his eyes at Youngjae. Youngjae saw the two moles above one of his eyes. He watched as Jaebum turned his broad back to him.

“So, what’s your real name?” Youngjae asked him. 

Jaebum opened his locker, “JB.”

“No, it’s not.” Youngjae pushed himself up to his feet with the assistance of the bench, “What’s your name?”

Jaebum said, “Oh, um, it’s Jaebum.”

“Jaebum.” Youngjae repeated, “I’ll remember that so I know who’s name to report when the hockey team makes sexual comments about the skate guards.”

Jaebum pulled out his gear, “Yeah, about that, Jackson was just joking. He’s really a sweet guy he just speaks without thinking.”

“Joking or not it was gross.” Youngjae put his bag in a locker, “Besides, if I was going to ‘get some’ with anyone it wouldn’t be you.” Youngjae slammed his locker shut and then left the locker room. 

Jaebum’s grip on his locker door got tighter.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Youngjae had practiced a bit longer than he planned a few days later from the locker room incident. Yugyeom wanted him to work on the dance moments that seemed too choppy. Near the end of their time, Youngjae stuttered in his routine. A few members of the hockey team sat down next to Bambam on the bench. 

Bambam scooted away from them to get his space. Youngjae continued as normal. He prepped to go for a combination but heard a voice from the bench.

One of the hockey players shouted, “Damn, them hips though!”

Youngjae crashed to the ice. He managed to brace himself on his hands so it took the majority of the fall. A shock wave went through Youngjae’s arms and yelped before his face hit the ice. 

“Nice try, princess!” Someone else shouted. 

Bambam laughed, “I’d like to see you try, asshole.”

Yugyeom skated to Youngjae and helped him up. Yugyeom and Youngjae skated over to Bambam as he turned off the music. 

“Whatever, let’s just go,” Youngjae said. He saw Jaebum sat at the end of the bench with Jackson and the other friend that hung out with them. 

Jinyoung’s voice came from behind Youngjae and Yugyeom, “What the hell is going on? I hope I don’t hear dumbass comments coming from the team again.”

Everyone got quiet as Jinyoung got closer to them. Jinyoung had a presence that intimidated anyone but he was a softie beneath the thick shell. 

Jackson spoke up and leaned against the half wall, “Here’s an idea, since Yifan thinks he’s better than Youngjae who’s clearly talented. Let’s have them do a skate off.”

Yifan stood up, “Yeah, right, fuck this-”

“You scared?” Jinyoung asked him, “You should be, bitch.”

Members of the hockey team let out some ‘oooh’s’ at Jinyoung’s statement. Yifan jumped over the wall.

“This will be an easy beat. How many times around the rink, sweetheart?”

“I only need three,” Youngjae smirked before he grabbed his water bottle from behind the wall. 

“Let’s see it then.” Yifan lined up on the ice next to Youngjae.

Youngjae glanced down at his hockey skates, “Did you prepare for this?”

Yifan said, “No, dumbass, we have a skate only practice today.” 

Youngjae rolled his eyes and tried to set his focus back on winning this race. Small things like this usually Youngjae would not stress over. However, he had something to prove. 

“Go!” Jinyoung shouted. 

Youngjae was already on the other end of the rink before Yifan could even get three strides in. 

“Holy shit!” Jackson stood up and shouted, “Do you see this guy?”

Mark pulled on his shirt to make him sit down, “Shut up.”

Youngjae marked the first round but Yifan caught up to his heels. He was tall and had lean legs that could account for lack of speed. Youngjae had to push harder. He wrapped around a second time. Yifan and him were almost tied. 

“He should’ve done hockey.” Jungkook said, “He’s so quick!”

Youngjae stopped once he lapped a third time. He leaned against the wall and smiled as Yifan made his final lap around. 

“Call me princess again and you’ll regret it.” Youngjae snapped at him. 

“Does it turn you on?” Yifan asked him and he grabbed Youngjae’s arm, “You should really look at someone when they’re talking to you.”

Youngjae’s throat closed up. He squeezed his eyes shut. His mind went back to the year before. He could not slip back into that memory again. He had it sealed up tight. He had to be strong.

Mark got over the wall and separated them, “Boundaries man.”

Jaebum snapped from his spot on the bench, “Apologize.”

Everyone turned to the captain. Youngjae even turned to face him. Jaebum came across so indifferent to Youngjae when he brought up the concern of the comments in the locker room. He did not expect this.

“Yifan, I said apologize.” Jaebum stood up, “Now.”

“Jesus,” Yifan chuckled, “you’re not serious, JB?”

Youngjae frowned. He had dealt with players like this before. He never had someone back up Youngjae’s side though. 

“Apologize now or you're out.” Jaebum snapped at him. 

Yifan sighed, “I’m sorry. I was just joking but clearly, it’s not funny anymore.” 

Jaebum corrected him, “It never was. None of this is funny. From now on, if I hear any of you talking shit about the figure skaters you’re out. No more.”

Jinyoung crossed his arms, “He just got hotter.”

Jackson piped, “I agree, just saying.”

Jinyoung stifled a laugh and shook his head. He dragged Bambam away from the situation who also laughed.

“He likes you I told you…” Bambam was not a good whisperer.

Youngjae went to leave the ice but before he did he went to thank Jaebum. He hesitated and got off the ice in a hurry. 

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Jaebum had guilt on his mind from the problems the day before. He wanted to give Youngjae a sincere apology. He went to Mr. Choi’s office before practice one night but stopped when he observed that there was a phone call in process.

“I know, I know they’re very talented...My apologies...Coach Soko, I understand but you can’t quit now. I’ll talk to the hockey team.” Mr. Choi said.

Jaebum hid back away from the doorframe. He waited until he heard Mr. Choi set his phone down. 

He knocked on the door frame of the office, “Mr. Choi, do you have a moment?”

“JB, hi.” Mr. Choi said as he folded his hands on his desk, “I was about to call you. This is good timing. Take a seat.”

Jaebum sat down on the couch and could not get comfortable. The skating figure coach must have told Mr. Choi about the behavior of his team. That was a reflection of Jaebum. 

“I need to talk to you about something.” Jaebum said, “My team is getting out of hand with the figure skaters. This hasn’t happened before, we normally can keep an easy peace with them.”

“I understand that but now there’s a new one, right?” Mr. Choi asked, “I know he’s my son, JB, but I am not stupid. I’m aware of what happened to him last year and the rumors it might cause.”

“Still,” Jaebum said, “Youngjae seems to not like any of us? Bambam tolerates us for the most part, I think. Jinyoung doesn’t like anyone but he still manages to talk to us once in a while.”

Mr. Choi grabbed a pen and started to fidget with it, “I can’t tell you that, it’s not my place. Youngjae’s a bit skeptical of anyone in a hockey uniform right now.”

“I understand, but is there any way we can approach him or talk to him?” Jaebum asked.

Mr. Choi clicked his pen for a few times before he tossed it on the desk. Jaebum noticed the thoughtful face. His stare suggested he searched his mind for an answer. 

“I don’t think there is, right now, JB.” Mr. Choi gave him a soft smile, “Leave him be. Youngjae’s friendly and good with people. He’s been hurt this past year. Give him some space.”

Jaebum nodded, “I can do that.”

Jaebum left the office and went toward the concession stand to talk to the girl that worked there. She twirled her hair around her finger and giggled at every other word Jaebum said. He managed to pull off a flirty smile when he could. His eyes flickered over through the glass doors that led to the rink. 

Youngjae was on the end part of his routine with Yugyeom. He hit his final pose and Yugyeom attacked him from the side. Jaebum saw Bambam cheer loud from his spot off the ice.

Youngjae got off the ice and into the locker room as fast he could bring himself. His feet hurt more than ever. The stress on his body over the past two weeks has been strenuous. He was not in shape yet. The ballet classes helped a bit on the ice but it would take weeks to see any major improvement. Youngjae put his skates in his bag and slipped on a pair of slides.

“Youngjae.” 

Youngjae restrained the eye roll on his face so he could answer Jaebum, “Yeah?”

Jaebum leaned back against the lockers and watched Youngjae’s back as he packed up his belongings to put in his locker for later. 

“I want to apologize to you for my team’s behavior,” Jaebum said. Youngjae hesitated as he put his bag in the locker. His small stop made Jaebum wait to continue. Youngjae put his bag in and shut his locker. Jaebum continued, “It will not happen again and if it does you come right to me.”

Youngjae circled around the bench between them, “Why? Why are you apologizing for them? Yifan’s already said his apology.”

“That doesn’t mean they haven’t said anything other than that.” Jaebum said, “I’ll put a stop to it from now on. Jackson and Mark as well, they don’t tolerate it.”

“But Jackson-”

“-is a loud mouth and meant nothing by his comment. I told you this.” Jaebum said as he crossed his arms.

“It’s not an excuse. But, thank you.” Youngjae said, “I appreciate it. I feel like you guys are breathing down our necks right now.”

“That’s not right. I’ll fix that.” Jaebum said and gave Youngjae a friendly smile, “Your competition is this weekend right?”

Youngjae nodded, “Bring your team. It might educate them on how competitive skating really works.”

Jaebum said, “We have a game Sunday I don’t know if…”

Youngjae laughed humorlessly, “I knew you would say that. Just make it better, Jaebum, and stay away from all of us with your team.”

He left Jaebum in the locker room. Jaebum slammed his head back against the lockers and groaned in frustration. The owner of the ice rink’s son did not like any of them. What would that make of their hockey team?

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

The Sectionals Competition was held at the ice rink that Friday night. Round 2 would take place the next morning. The top three would move on to The Regional Competition. 

Other surrounding towns attended. It would be a small competition. There were only six performers in total. Youngjae had never seen the other skaters before. He warmed up in the locker room with the other two. Bambam laid his back flat on the floor and stared at the ceiling while Jinyoung stretched his shoulders.

Youngjae laid his stomach on the floor and pushed his torso up. His back cracked at the relief of the stress.

“Are you both as nervous as I am?” Bambam asked them. 

Jinyoung told him, “No, it’s a Sectional competition.”

“Yes, but our whole team has to be in the top three for us to continue.” Bambam sat up from the ground. 

“I’ve seen hockey players sit ass naked on that floor,” Jinyoung said to Bambam.

Bambam shot up from the ground with a shriek and rubbed the back of his jacket. Youngjae was proud to have the same one as his friends. The all black with the red logo on the back for “The Pirates” screamed home for him. He missed it.

“Who’s first?” Bambam asked the two of them. 

“I am.” Jinyoung said, “Then two more performers from the competing town, you, Youngjae, and then they have a performer that goes last. He got tenth at Nationals.”

Youngjae rolled his neck around. He had a solid competitor. He got up from the ground and took in a deep breath. He heard the announcer start to speak. 

Jinyoung’s performance was in traditional Jinyoung fashion. He had exuded strength and grace while on the ice. He had not touched down to the ice once and he did not fall. The people that went after him had a few errors but nothing too horrible. 

Bambam went next which meant Youngjae had to warm up. Youngjae’s outfit had tight black pants and the top was gorgeous. It was one of Jinyoung’s old costumes. The top was half sheer through black fabric. The other half was solid black with thick gems up along the shoulder. 

Coach Soko put a hand on his upper back, “Remember the correction you have been given. Keep your back straight and watch your posture. Don’t over rotate in your axel jumps.”

Bambam was the epitome of his own name on the ice. His energy was always to its peak on the ice. Once he finished, he skated off the ice. 

He slapped Youngjae on the ass and said, “Kill it.”

Youngjae gave him a half smile before he went on the ice. He took his first position as the announcer told the audience his name. He heard a few gasps and mumbles amongst the crowd. He centered in on the task at hand. He had to portray this sexual entity that Yugyeom had envisioned for the number. Yugyeom sat with Youngjae’s father on the left side of the rink. Youngjae could not pick out any of the hockey team. None of the boys came to support the skaters. They had another day to show for Round 2 but Youngjae doubted that would happen.

He proved to be correct when the free skate competition happened the next morning. He had to nail the random music that Coach Soko had assigned to him. He dreaded the fast-paced song but it seemed to be his new pace for the season. 

In the end, Youngjae’s overall score was 259.56. He took the first place gold medal home. Bambam was in second place while Jinyoung placed third. It was a breeze of a competition. The skater who had attended Nationals the year before had not done well enough in Round 2 to add to his routine’s score. 

The three had to plan for a regional competition. 

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Sunday, Youngjae’s body ached hard. His shoulders crunched as he rolled them back. His body was like if he got ran over but a truck but that truck was on fire and had spikes for tires. 

He collapsed in the front lobby on a bench. His skate bag was next to him. He had to work that day and he wanted to sleep for an eternal slumber. 

“Hey! You were really good at the competition!” A small voice said. 

Youngjae opened one eye and saw two kids bundled up in front of him. They both had figure skates on and crocheted scarves.

“How long have you skated before?” The boy asked him. 

The girl asked him, “Who did your music?”

Youngjae yawned, “Hey, uh, since I was really little and my friend chose it for me.”

“Cool!” They both cheered in unison. 

Youngjae stretched his arms out and then leaned forward, “What are your names?”

“I’m Yongsu and this is my twin sister Yunju.” The little boy said, “We figure skate too!”

“I want to skate like you.” Yunju pointed at Youngjae.

Youngjae smiled at her, “That’s very sweet but-”

Their mother interrupted the conversation, “Kids! Come get a snack before you go out on the ice.”

Yunju bolted toward her mother while Yongsu lagged behind. He asked Youngjae one last question. 

“My Appa wants me to do hockey instead of figure skating when I’m old enough to start. I don’t think I want to. What do you think?” He asked.

Youngjae was taken back by the deep question. He answered, “I think you should do what you love, kiddo. Go see your mom.”

He smiled and then ran toward his mom. Youngjae laid back against the wall again and shut his eyes. 

Jinyoung’s voice said, “You’ve got yourself a fan club going.”

Youngjae hummed, “Mhm.”

Water splattered on Youngjae’s cheek. He shot up from the bench and his bag fell to the floor. 

“What the hell?!” Youngjae snapped at Jinyoung as he wiped the water off his cheek. 

Jinyoung grinned with a water bottle in his right hand, “You’re awfully tired for a competition that happened yesterday.”

“Cut me some slack, I haven’t skated like that in a while.” Youngjae wiped the excess water off his chin with his sleeve. 

“No, the problem isn’t your skating. You’re not in shape.” Jinyoung said as he poked Youngjae’s stomach. 

Youngjae put a hand on his stomach, “You don’t have to be rude.”

“I’m not, but you need to get your body back in shape. The rink has a gym out back, have you used it once to your advantage?”

Youngjae frowned and shook his head. Youngjae was not fat but he had a hard time with his stamina. He could understand what Jinyoung tried to tell him. 

“Will you help me?” Youngjae nodded at Jinyoung’s biceps, “You seem to know what you’re doing.”

“I’d be happy to help you.” Jinyoung said, “Let’s meet up later tonight and start.”

“Tonight?” Youngjae went to argue but Jinyoung narrowed his eyes. Youngjae swallowed hard, “I mean tonight would be perfect.”

After Youngjae’s shift, he managed to meet up with Jinyoung. He was unprepared so he borrowed a pair of Jinyoung’s gym shorts.

“Do you have a shirt I can borrow?” Youngjae said, “All I have is the sweatshirt.”

Jinyoung’s mouth was in a thin line, “Nope. Take it off.”

Youngjae’s hands held down the hem of his sweatshirt, “I think I’m good.”

“Youngjae, you’ll die of heat exhaustion, take it off and stretch out.” Jinyoung said, “I’ll be right back with some waters.” He left the gym. 

The gym was not huge. It was an old storage room that Mr. Choi had redone for the athletes that used the rink. Youngjae had been alone it seemed in the gym so he took his sweatshirt off. Youngjae caught his body in the mirror in front of him at the same time the door opened. He tossed his sweatshirt aside and turned to talk to Jinyoung. 

“Whoa.” Jaebum said, “Jinyoung said you two were busy back here I didn’t think he was serious.”

Youngjae’s neck heated up in embarrassment. His ears turned hot and red. He wrapped his arms around his body to hide it. 

“No, um, Jinyoung’s training me.”

Jaebum hung his gym bag up on a hook next to the door, “You’re fine don’t be shy. I’m just going to run on the treadmill.”

Youngjae adjusted the waistband of Jinyoung’s shorts. He rubbed his lips together and tried to ignore the awkwardness.

Jaebum took his slides off and put his sneakers on, “I heard you got gold, congratulations.”

Youngjae gave him a dull, ‘Thanks.”

Jaebum knelt down to lace up his sneakers, “Coach didn’t want us to go this weekend. He said it was a distraction. It’s dumb, to be honest.”

Youngjae’s gut churned inside out. He bit the inside of his cheek to restrain his honesty. He crossed his arms and focused his eyes on the floor.

“Youngjae, I’m-”

“Do you want something from me?” Youngjae asked him with a sharp voice. 

Jaebum’s eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly in surprise. He blinked a few times before he managed to regain his speech. 

“No? I’m just being nice.” Jaebum stood up.

“I don’t want to be friends with you.” Youngjae said, “I’ve heard how you treat people.”

Jaebum ground on his back teeth, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“You bounce between people. How do I know you’re truly trying to be my friend and I’m not your new ‘conquest’?” Youngjae accused him. 

Jaebum’s eyebrows went up, “Do you want to be?”

The color drained from Youngjae’s face and his mouth went dry. He could not get the words out of his mouth as Jaebum got close to him. 

Jaebum whispered in Youngjae’s ear, “You probably shouldn’t be an ass to people who are trying to befriend you.”

Youngjae took steps away from Jaebum, “Then don’t bother.”

Jaebum stayed still as Youngjae stepped around him. The two bashed their shoulders into each other. Jinyoung came into the room and Jaebum heard he and Jinyoung talk. 

Jaebum got on the treadmill and gripped the handles tight. He glanced back at Jinyoung who assisted Youngjae in a few stretches. Youngjae bent down to touch his toes. 

Jaebum’s breath hitched and he focused forward. He coughed a couple of times before he started the treadmill. 

Choi Youngjae would be the pain of Jaebum’s existence. 


	3. Temporary

Practice that Monday night was odd. Youngjae, Jinyoung, and Bambam sat in the audience seats. Jinyoung stared up at the clock on the wall. 

8:05 PM was too late for Coach Soko. She was a stickler for time. Jinyoung’s leg bounced. Bambam was on his phone and slouched down in his chair. Youngjae fell asleep.

Yugyeom came into the rink and Jinyoung got up from his chair, “Why are you still here?”

“Coach Soko quit this morning.” Yugyeom said, “I just talked to Mr. Choi.”

Bambam and Jinyoung both shouted, “What?!”  
Youngjae stirred awake, “What happened?”

Yugyeom repeated to him, “Coach Soko quit. Mr. Choi’s still letting you three practice here until they can find a replacement. He has a volunteer for now but he knows nothing about skating.”

“Who?” Bambam asked.

“Me.” Yugyeom said, “It’s only temporary.”

“I’m not listening to you!” Jinyoung said as he went down a few steps to the floor, “You’ve never skated competitively in your life. So what, you can choreograph but you don’t know anything.”

“I know!” Yugyeom argued back with him, “I’m not asking you to listen to me. It’s only temporary. Mr. Choi is looking for someone new.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell me?” Youngjae asked Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom shrugged, “Look, I don’t have all the answers. What do you normally do during practice?”

“We warm up and then go over our routines.” Jinyoung said, “But that won’t-”

Yugyeom interrupted him, “Then start with that.”

“Wait!” Bambam started to panic, “We need more training than just going over our routines! We need help with emotion and how to attack a routine with heart and how to get our technical score higher! How can you help with that?”

Yugyeom went to talk but he stopped. A wicked grin spread onto his face, “I have an idea. Let’s just practice today and I’ll help with all of that tomorrow.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Jackson laughed, “You’re insane.”

Yugyeom stood in front of Jackson, Mark, and Jaebum. The three were about to start hockey practice. Yugyeom held them back before they went out onto the rink with the rest of the team. 

Mark laughed too, “Yeah, I agree. If this joke is over we need to go practice.”

The three of them stood up to leave but Yugyeom stopped them, “That really sucks because you three would be great for what we need. It’s only temporary and I mean, poor Jinyoung-” Jackson froze and Yugyeom continued, “he really will have to work on his routine alone with those abs and that ass. I’m sure whoever helped he would be so thankful.”

“I’ll do it!” Jackson said, “For no reason, in particular, I just, you know, want to do the right thing here.”

“By the ‘right thing’ I know you mean Jinyoung.” Mark said and he leaned on his stick, “I’ll help but only temporarily.”

“That’s all I need.” Yugyeom smiled, “Jaebum, what about you?”

“We have no reason to help coach.” Jaebum said, “None of us are doing it.”

Jackson’s face saddened and Mark’s stayed stoic. Yugyeom rubbed the back of his neck and he took a step closer to Jaebum.

“Yeah, see, you do actually have a reason due to your experience. I know that the three of you had all figure skated before hockey.” Yugyeom said. 

“So did everyone else on the team.” Jaebum said, “We were all too young for hockey.”

“But you’re already more qualified than me.” Yugyeom said, “Plus, I think getting in Mr. Choi’s good graces would be beneficial considering your odds for winning anything this season is not likely.”

The three boys went quiet. Jaebum jutted his bottom chin out and gripped on his hockey stick as tight as he could. 

“Absolutely not. I’d rather eat glass.” Bambam said. He went to skate away but Jinyoung grabbed the back of his jacket. 

Yugyeom stood in between the three hockey players and figure skaters. He had a proud smile on his face.

“Come on! It’ll be fantastic!” Yugyeom said, “They’ve all got things to help with you. You just have to really dig deep here and find it in your hearts to get along?”

Bambam grumbled, “Fine, but don’t expect me to hold hands with all of you and sing Kumbaya just yet.”

Jackson said, “I don’t know what that means anyway! Okay, I’m helping you three first. What are your themes again?”

“If you came to our competition last weekend you’d know.” Jinyoung put a hand on one of his hips.

“Well, I was threatened to get kicked off the team if I came.” Jackson said, “So, let’s start!”

Jackson was not as bad as Youngjae expected. He was friendly and seemed eager to help the skaters. He got nervous around Jinyoung but so did everyone. Youngjae found it cute. 

“Jinyoung, your face is too stiff! Your song is so pretty. Think of someone you like.” Jackson said, “Anyone? Do you like anyone?”  
Jinyoung shook his head, “No, I don’t actually.”

“I mean more than a friend.” Jackson laughed nervously.

“Mhm,” Jinyoung said before he started his beginning position. 

“You know,” Jackson suggested as he skated right behind Jinyoung. Jinyoung peered at him out of the corner of his eye. Jackson said, “You should arch your back a bit. It’ll make you look less intimidating.” He set his hands on Jinyoung’s waist and made him arch. 

Jinyoung did so and grazed his ass back against Jackson. Jackson could have choked on his tongue until Jinyong whispered over his shoulder. 

“Two can play this game, Wang, and I would be very careful,” Jinyoung said to him. 

Jackson skated away and hid behind Mark. Mark flinched forward as Jackson set his face on his shoulder.

“Get off me!” Mark said.

Youngjae and Bambam laughed. The two of them were sat up on the half wall. Youngjae tried to avoid eye contact with Jaebum. The two had not talked since their moment in the gym.

Once Jinyoung was done, he skated over to the boys, “Bambam, you’re up.”

Yugyeom helped Bambam down unto the ice. Jinyoung snorted and then shoved Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“What?” Yugyeom asked.

“You didn’t help me down is all.” Jinyoung said, “I think someone’s got a crush.”

“Blow me.” Yugyeom stuck his tongue out. 

Jinyoung winked at him. Youngjae yawned and rubbed his eyes as Bambam started to work on his routine. 

Mark told Bambam, “You should be more aggressive. Your music sounds hot but you’re very bland.”

“I’ll show you bland, fucking bitch!” Bambam started his routine. 

“You’ve never seen him skate.” Yugyeom chuckled.

“Oh, I know.” Mark said with a smile, “He doesn’t seem to realize that.”

Bambam nailed every jump and turn in his routine. He hit harder than Youngjae had ever seen him. The negative encouragement from Mark seemed to work. After all, maybe there was some form of logic behind Yugyeom’s choice of boys. 

“Youngjae, you’re up.” Yugyeom said, “Remember, yours is sexual. You have to really work on that. You’re biggest score loss was on technique too.”

“I’m rusty,” Youngjae said as he made his way toward the middle of the ice. 

Jaebum went with him, “Youngjae, I was thinking a lot about our conversation in the gym and I-”

Youngjae spun and jabbed his toe pick into the ground in front of Jaebum, “Don’t worry. I think you were right. I was really cold to you and I’m sorry.”

Jaebum gave him a gentle smile, “Don’t be sorry. Yugyeom told me you needed help on your step work, right? I’ve kind of mastered it thanks to hockey. Do you want help on the section before you start?”

Youngjae tilted his head past Jaebum to check out what the other boys were up to. They all laughed and talked above a normal volume. They were too occupied to watch them.

“I’d like that.” Youngjae smiled at him. 

These hockey players were not so bad after all. Over the hour, Youngjae actually enjoyed the boys’ company. The Regional Competition was next week and they would need their help. The only fear Youngjae had was if Coach Lin found out, what would happen to them?

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

The Regional Competition was held at a rink an hour away from town. The boys all piled in the ice rink’s small bus they owned. Mr. Choi drove them there.

“This should be fine right?” Yugyeom sat with Mr. Choi up front, “Three coaches are normal.”

“I don’t think you can even register three coaches. You can register individual coaches for each one.” Mr. Choi said as he stopped at a red light. 

Yugyeom scratched the top of his head, “How am I going to do that?”

“Set them up. Who would you put with who?” Mr. Choi accelerated the car.

Yugyeom came to his decision once they were all in the locker room. Jinyoung was in a straddle stretch on the floor when he asked him. 

“Who did you put me with? Mark?” He asked him. 

“You wish, hot pants,” Mark said as he sat next to Yugyeom on the bench. He peeked onto Yugyeom’s paper, “I’m with Bambam.”

Bambam rolled his ankles around, “Fun! Don’t make me cry please I’m sensitive.”

Yugyeom said, “I put Jackson with Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung set his forehead against the ground and Jackson vibrated with excitement. Yugyeom kept his laughter to himself to avoid Jinyoung’s rage.

Youngjae had his arms against the wall and he arched his back into a stretch. He turned his head to the side when Yugyeom addressed him. 

“Youngjae, JB is your coach today.” Yugyeom said as he stood up from the bench, “You’re performing in order of your Sectionals score. There are twenty competitors here. Jinyoung you’re going tenth, Bambam you are going twelfth, and Youngjae you are third to last. I’ll be with Mr. Choi if you need me.”

Yugyeom left the locker room. Jackson and Jinyoung left right behind him to watch the competition. 

Bambam stole Mark’s phone and bolted off with it. He yelled, “I need to see who my coach is fucking!”

Mark was on his heels as he ran, “Bambam, you’re on skates! You’ll break an ankle!”

Youngjae stretched his back deeper, “He’s a handful. Mark’s going to be busy.”

Youngjae twisted his back to the side in his stretch and his spine popped a few times. He stood up straight and rotated his arms around. He bent down and grabbed his ankles. Jaebum’s eyes followed Youngjae’s body as he bent down to the floor. 

Youngjae stood up, “I see you looking.”

Jaebum cleared his throat, “Sorry, it’s just, um, I don’t know what skaters do for stretches. You guys are really flexible.”

Youngjae used the wall to balance as he brought his leg up in a hold, “It took years but it’s easier to do tricks if we’re bendy.”

Jaebum’s voice was husky, “Right.”

The two boys heard the announcer from inside the locker room. Youngjae went to grab his water but Jaebum grabbed it for him. He pointed to the door.

“Let’s kick some ass, Choi,” Jaebum said.

By the time it was Youngjae’s turn for his choreographed routine, he had his nerves worked up. He kept his hands in tight fists until the skater on the ice got off. 

“What do coaches normally do here?” Jaebum asked him. 

Youngjae said, “Um, I don’t know, maybe advice?”

“Okay,” Jaebum said, “just remember what Yugyeom gave you for corrections.”

Youngjae blinked at him, “You’re really shitty at this.”

“I know.” Jaebum fiddled with the strap of Youngjae’s water bottle.

Youngjae got on the ice and skated to the middle. Again, the murmurs and small laughs when people saw him on the ice was obvious. 

He took a deep breath in before his song started. Once his song picked up, a force inside Youngjae snapped. With the hockey team’s nasty comments, the audience’s ridicule, and _whatever_ happened between Jaebum and him, it caught up in Youngjae’s mind. He let it all out on the ice. 

Youngjae went for his jumps and nailed every single one. At one point, he rounded backward and put his back leg in an arabesque. Jaebum could not take his eyes off of him. Youngjae smirked to himself before he did the step sequence Jaebum assisted him with. 

Youngjae ended his performance with a series of spins. He fumbled out of the end but caught himself on his hand to bring himself up. He ended his performance and people shouted and clapped for him. 

Youngjae skated off the ice with his head low. He got off and pushed past Jaebum who went to talk to him. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Jaebum asked him. 

“I fell out of my turns.” Youngjae took his water bottle Jaebum handed him.

“So?” Jaebum asked, “I know nothing about figure skating but, Youngjae, that was amazing!”

Youngjae gave him a wholesome smile, “Thank you, but it was a sloppy performance.”

“Your steps got better.” Jaebum encouraged him, “You should be proud of yourself, Youngjae.”

Youngjae was swarmed by Bambam. He wrapped his arms around him while Jinyoung gave him a pat on the back. Youngjae laughed when Jinyoung kissed his cheek. 

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

The next day was the Round 2 performance. Coach Soko’s choreography was stale in Youngjae’s opinion but it brought his technical score up at Sectionals. He hoped it would be enough to place in the top six so he could move forward. At first, Youngjae wanted nothing to do with figure skating anymore. At this point, he wanted to see how far he could go. 

In the locker room, the figure skaters warmed up. There were other people there that got ready. Youngjae laced up his skates.

Bambam sat in a comfortable right split, “Hey, Youngjae.”

Youngjae tightened his laces, “Yeah?”

“Are you nervous today?” Bambam asked him. 

Youngjae said, “I am. I’m hoping for gold today but I probably can’t because of my mistake yesterday.”

“You can get it up.” Jinyoung encouraged him. 

Bambam brought his back leg around to cross his ankles, “Speaking of ‘get it up’, JB's pretty cute, huh, Youngjae?"

Youngjae tied his other skate, “You should ask him out. Although, I think Yugyeom might like you. Just a heads up.”

Bambam and Jinyoung eyed each other and then they both laughed. Bambam fell on his back and wheezed. Jinyoung covered his face with his hands. 

Bambam wheezed out, “Me ask out JB?! I meant-”

Jinyoung corrected Youngjae, “You dummy, he’s saying you might want to _invest_ in that.”

Youngjae brushed his fringe out of his face. He tilted his head in confusion. His mind caught up to the conversation. 

“Oh! Oh,” Youngjae shook his head, “absolutely not. I’m not interested.”

“Not interested in what?” Mark asked as the two boys came into the locker room. The three boys watched the other ones prepare for Round 2.

“Nothing!” Youngjae stood up to fast and stumbled. 

Jinyoung grabbed his arm and steadied him on his feet. Bambam stood up behind them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

“We’re just excited about today is all. Let’s go!” Bambam ushered them all out of the locker room.

The place was packed with people in every seat. Word had spread about the talent of The Regional Competition and people wanted to see first hand the magic that happened on the ice. 

Jinyoung and Bambam performed beautifully but both had a few mistakes in their performances. They were minor technical errors that the judges would pick up on. 

Youngjae rolled his neck around a few times. His Round 2 costume was a navy blue blazer with the pants to match. Gems lined across his collar and his sleeves.

“Good luck,” Jaebum told him before he strode out. 

“Thank you,” Youngjae said back to him as he found his spot on the ice. 

The music was slower and in his comfort zone. He managed to use it to his advantage to capture his audience. He thrived in his spins and his step parts. As he went to go into his first jump, his pick caught on the back of his blade. He wiped out on the ice and the crowd audibly gasped.

Youngjae struggled to get up at first until he heard Jaebum, “Youngjae! Let’s go!”

Jaebum for that day was his coach and he had to listen. He got up and continued on. The audience applauded him. His body ached on his right side where he fell. He managed to push through the pain and nail each jump flawlessly. He ended his routine and the audience cheered for him. 

Youngjae got off the ice and was welcomed by all of his team at the exit. Bambam smothered him and held him tight. Jinyoung rubbed the back of his head. 

“It’s good to have you back, Youngjae,” Jinyoung said. 

Youngjae ended that night with a silver medal. He was beat out by a seasoned skater that managed to work his way up to Nationals every time. Youngjae had improvements to make.

Jaebum made a point as the two walked toward the exit, “It’s a confidence thing I’ve noticed. You have the skills you just have a hard time getting them out in front of people. You hold back too much.”

“Sorry, my Nationals experience wasn’t exactly the best. My brain thinks of that every time I go out on the ice now.” Youngjae saddened.

“Well, now, you need to think of something else,” Jaebum told him. 

Youngjae racked his brain for a new focus. He tried to find a new memory of him on the ice. There was the time that his father first taught him how to skate, the time he first nailed a triple axel (even if he crashed after he landed), the first time he met Bambam and Jinyoung, and the other night when Jaebum taught him a better way to step.

Youngjae halted. His heart went eight miles in his chest. His throat closed up on him and he gripped onto his medal tight. 

“Everything okay?” Jaebum asked him. 

Youngjae forced a smile, “I-I’m fine. Just fine.” He stumbled a bit on his feet and Jaebum grabbed his elbow so he would not fall over.

Jaebum was worried, “Are you sure?”

Youngjae had a fake laugh, “I’m totally okay! Totally fine!” He wrenched his elbow away but Jaebum’s grip was hard. 

“Youngjae, you’re acting really weird?” Jaebum dipped his head down to get to eye level with Youngjae.

“Jaebum, let go!” Youngjae panicked. 

Jaebum paused for a moment then let go of Youngjae’s arm. Youngjae’s face went from panicked to shocked. 

“Hi!” A voice behind Jaebum said, “We’re with Skater Weekly, it’s an online blog. Do you have anything you want to say about your second place win today?” The woman forced a microphone into Youngjae’s face.

Jaebum stood behind Youngjae so he was not in the way. Youngjae managed to find his words. 

“U-Um, yeah! I’m excited to be back on the ice. It’s an experience I didn’t think I would get again.” Youngjae proudly held onto the medal on his neck. 

“Mhm, so onto Nationals. What happened there? Is there a specific reason that you threw the whole competition? Everyone thought you would at least make it into the top six.” The woman smacked on her gum and put the microphone back in his face. 

Youngjae became aware of the cameraman next to her. His chest became tight and his fingers trembled. 

“I’m not comfortable answering that question.” Youngjae was honest with her.

“Nothing specific happened beforehand that threw it off?” She gave him a smug smile. 

Youngjae’s mouth parted in shock. He could not get any words out of his mouth that would be intelligible. 

Two hands went onto Youngjae’s shoulders. Jaebum’s voice came into Youngjae’s left ear, “This interview is over. Have a good rest of your evening.”

Jaebum led Youngjae out of the rink area. They made it to the large front lobby that had a set of stairs that went down to the exit. 

Jaebum stopped Youngjae, “Hey, what was that about? Did something really happen to you? What is she getting at?”

Youngjae shook his head and started toward the stairs. Jaebum did not let up on his questions. 

“Youngjae, you know, you’ve been back here for a while and you have yet to tell anyone what happened to you,” Jaebum said.

Youngjae started down the stairs. He did not turn back to make a conversation with Jaebum. The exit of the building was on his mind. 

“Youngjae, talk to me! We’re friends you can trust me. Your Appa told me you were ‘skeptical of anyone in a hockey uniform’ right now but I’ll listen to you. What happened at Nationals last year?” Jaebum asked again. 

Youngjae whipped around. He had cried the entire time. His eyes were puffy and red. He sniffled as tears streaked down his round cheeks. 

“Why?” Youngjae cried, “Why would I tell you? So you can take the vulnerability and use it as leverage to fuck me? Is that all you people do?”

Jaebum frowned, “Youngjae, I was just trying to-”

“Well, stop trying!” Youngjae sobbed, “And, we’re not friends!” 

Youngjae hiked his bag up on his shoulder further. Jaebum heard him stifle his cries as he charged down the stairs to get away from Jaebum. 

Jaebum sighed angrily and ripped his beanie off his head. He followed Youngjae down the stairs. The mystery of Choi Youngjae grew every day for Jaebum. He could not understand why he was obsessed with the skater but he started to want to mend him. Jaebum wanted to help Youngjae. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update will be Friday, July 12th! I update in bulk (ex. I had three chapters done this week so I uploaded all three today). Please share and reblog the fic post on my Tumblr!


	4. Warm Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Hi!
> 
> I am terribly sorry I did not post on Friday, I explained on my Tumblr briefly why. However, I'll leave you with a tiny update to hold you over until this Friday's full update! 
> 
> Thank you for understanding,
> 
> busted_aesthetic

Mr. Choi pulled Youngjae’s blinds up. Youngjae groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. Mr. Choi laughed and he patted Youngjae’s exposed foot that peeked out from his blanket. 

“Youngjae, up you go.” Mr. Choi said, “It’s the hockey team’s game before playoffs you should go support!”

Youngjae propped himself up against his headboard, “That’s pretty backwards. They never support us.”

Mr. Choi countered him, “Who was your coach last competition?”

“Jaebum, but he only helped because Yugyeom asked.”

Mr. Choi’s eyes got wide for a moment. He gave his son a smirk, “ _Jaebum_? You really call him that?”

Youngjae rubbed his eyes, “That’s his name.”

“I’ve never heard anyone call him that. Even his close friends call him JB from what I can see.” Mr. Choi moved toward Youngjae’s door.

“I didn’t want to call him by a phony nickname.” Youngjae got out of bed and went toward his dresser. 

Mr. Choi gave him a smug smile, “Are you two...you know…”

Youngjae had a dazed gloss to his eyes as he tried to decipher what is Appa meant. His eyes got wide. 

“Appa, no!” Youngjae grabbed a sweatshirt from his dresser and then shooed his Appa to the next room, “Go!”

Mr. Choi laughed, “If it’s any constellation I approve.”

“No! Never in a million years!” Youngjae argued before he shut his door. He slammed his back against the wood of the door and shut his eyes. He sighed out of frustration. 

The rink was different than what Youngjae was used to. The figure skating competitions had a calm audience. He never heard the audience speak other than their reactions to a performance. It was almost an hour until the game and people were already there. The taunts from across the rink were repulsive. Obscene comments trailed from the mouths of the people in town. There were children there but that did not stop the rivalry. 

Youngjae did not go to too many hockey games in college or high school. The last time he had been to one was in elementary school when his father made him. 

Youngjae saw Jaebum hold open the door of the locker room for Mark. He hung his head back and let out a deep-rooted laugh. Youngjae had a faint smile grow onto his face. He had guilt pile up in the back of his mind. The way he spoke to Jaebum out of fear at Regional’s was not how Youngjae acted on a daily basis.

Youngjae put a hand on Mr. Choi’s arm, “Appa, I’ll be right back.”

Mr. Choi flickered his eyes between Youngjae and Jaebum who closed the locker room door. He smirked, “Okay.”

Youngjae ignored his Appa’s suspicious expression before he sped walk toward the locker room. 

Youngjae opened up the locker room door and his eyes widened at the amount of skin in the room. He saw Jackson chase Jungkook around the locker room with only a loose towel around his waist. He swallowed hard.

Youngjae moved past two of the players, “Excuse me. Sorry!” He weaved through the steam of the showers and the smell of old equipment. “Gross.” He scrunched his nose up. 

“Youngjae!” Jackson yelled into his ear and wrapped his arms around him. He held up his towel with a free hand, “Are you lost?”

Youngjae kept his eyes up, “No, I was looking for Jaebum.”

“JB!” Jackson yelled.

A shower curtain pulled back and Jaebum stepped out. Youngjae’s eyes went to the floor next and he bit back his bottom lip. His ears turned bright red. 

Jaebum slipped on sweatpants when he saw Youngjae. Jackson moved out of the way so Jaebum could approach him. 

Jaebum put a thin tank top on, “Youngjae, what are you doing in here?”

Youngjae said, “I, uh, I wanted to apologize for yelling at you at Regional’s.”

Jaebum’s eyebrows twitched up, “Oh, Youngjae, don’t worry about it. I understand.”

Youngjae had a smile spread to his face, “Thank you. Are you nervous about your game?”

Jaebum stroked his wet hair back with both hands, “Not really. It’s just normal butterflies.”

“Butterflies.” Youngjae snorted.

Jaebum poked his stomach and Youngjae covered the spot with his hand. The two of them laughed. 

“Are you two done? We’ve got a game.” Yifan said as he slammed his locker shut. 

Jaebum glared at his back as he moved away from them. Youngjae pulled his sleeves down over his hands. 

“I should probably go find my Appa anyway.” Youngjae said, “Good luck.”

Jaebum and Youngjae did not move from their spots. They stood frozen. Youngjae slung his arms around Jaebum’s neck and Jaebum placed his hands on his waist. Jaebum’s hug was warm and hard. Youngjae’s was soft and thoughtful. He pulled away first. 

“Bye.” Youngjae gave him a little wave and he left the locker room. 

Jaebum went to his locker and grabbed his jersey. He heard chatter from behind him. He whipped around at what he heard.

“Glad that annoying kid is out of here.” He said. 

The other one said, “He thinks he can waltz in here because he’s the shit.”

Jaebum interrupted them, “No, really, keep it up and you’ll be off the team. He’s free to go wherever he wants in this building because his family owns it. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself.”

“He’s a spoiled brat.” The player mumbled. 

Jaebum let the snide comment slip as he gathered his equipment he needed for the game. He slammed his locker hard enough for the one next to it to rattle. 

The game was in the final few minutes and Youngjae could not believe the number of hecklers in the crowd. He kept his eyes trained on their team to ignore the harsh words from his town at the other team. The second-hand embarrassment made him coil back into himself. 

Jaebum amazed Youngjae. He was not much of a shot but he was a natural-born leader on the ice. He passed more than he took shots on the goal. 

Mark, much to Youngjae’s surprise, was the ultimate aggressor on the team. Anytime another player from the other team shoulder checked someone into the glass on the side, Mark was right behind them with a brute force to knock them back. Mark spent more time in the penalty box then he did on the ice. 

Jackson was as equally comedic on the ice as he was off. He tried to make conversation with the other team in between calls. He genuinely wanted to befriend everyone. He could not skate at all. Every time his balance was altered in the slightest he was down. Youngjae discovered eventually why he was part of the starting line up. Jackson _never_ missed a shot. His accuracy was impeccable if he got his skating correct. 

The game ended with The Pirates on a win. It was a mere 6-5 score but it still counted in their favor. 

After the game, Youngjae waited with Bambam and Jinyoung out by concession. Jinyoung had gotten french fries but Bambam ate most of them. 

“Want one?” Jinyoung asked as he pushed the box toward Youngjae.

Youngjae gave him a subtle shake of his head ‘no’.

Mr. Choi approached the three boys, “What are you boys up to tonight?”

“I was just going to go home-” Youngjae was cut off by Bambam. 

“A movie.” Bambam shoved three more fries in his mouth, “I’ve been meaning to go to one for ages now. I want popcorn.”

Mr. Choi gave Youngjae a quick nod of acknowledgment and said, “Have a fun night tonight then.” He left Youngjae without even a moment for the latter to come up with an excuse to not go. 

“You’re gonna fill up on fries.” Jinyoung yanked the box away from him. 

Bambam’s face twisted into a betrayal that was unlike any other and he frowned. Yugyeom came from behind the concession stand and placed his hands on Bambam’s waist. 

“What are we doing?” Yugyeom dipped his chin down onto Bambam’s shoulder.

“A movie.” Jinyoung said, “The four of us are going.”

“Movie night?” Jackson’s voice came from next to Youngjae. 

He jumped and put a hand on his chest. Jackson noticed and propped his arm on Youngjae’s shoulder as if it would ease him. 

“Yeah, you should come,” Yugyeom said. 

Jinyoung was quick to say, “Well, Jackson just got done a game and he’s really tired.”

Jackson ignored him and hollered behind him, “Mark, JB! We’re going to a movie tonight no questions asked!”

Youngjae’s jaw wired shut and he tilted his face down to the floor. He stared at the scuff marks of his shoes.

The movie was called _Phobias_ and it was the last thing Youngjae wanted to see before he went home to his dark house. He hated horror movies more than anything. Youngjae was jumped easily by the slightest noise. The fun evening turned into Youngjae’s worst nightmare. 

Youngjae had nothing good to say the moment they arrived at the theater. He clung onto Bambam’s arm. 

“Bambam, I hate horror movies, why would you invite me?” Youngjae asked him.

“Because I want you here,” Bambam said no more about it. 

Youngjae let go of Bambam’s arm once they were inside. Jinyoung went right to Jackson and Yugyeom went to Bambam. 

Mark’s voice came up next to Youngjae, “Hey, I’ll hang out with you. We’re both third wheels in a sense.”

Youngjae laughed, “I guess.”

Jaebum cleared his throat from behind Youngjae. Mark squeezed Jaebum’s arm in a playful manner. 

“You can join our third wheel club,” Mark suggested.

“Fantastic.” Jaebum gave Mark a sarcastic smile.

The theater was empty because the movie had been out for a few weeks. It would have been the last week in the theater. There were only two other couples that were near the front of the theater while the rest of the boys sat in the back. 

“Isn’t this the row where people fuck each other?” Bambam asked as Yugyeom put an arm around him.

“Yes, so we better get on that,” Jackson said the last part to Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “In your dreams, Wang.”

Youngjae heard Jaebum next to him, “Dreams? Jackson, did you tell him about that one dream you had about him? He was on my couch when he had it. I thought I would have to wash the bedding again.”

The boys catcalled at the two. Jackson hid his face in his hat while Jinyoung stared straight ahead as he plotted everyone's death. Youngjae stifled a laugh into his hand.

Jaebum sat in the aisle seat next to Youngjae. Youngjae leaned away from him. He did not want to get too far into his space. Jaebum was silent through most of their time there. 

At one point, a demon grazed the screen with a suspenseful jump scare. Mark stayed still next to Youngjae but Youngjae’s hands reached out to grip the arms of his seat. 

Jaebum had the same idea. 

Their hands collided. Jaebum’s went on top of Youngjae’s in a death grip. The two gasped and stared at each other. Jaebum ripped his hand away and Youngjae could feel his body heat up in embarrassment. 

After the movie, Bambam had some critiques.

“That demon did not look real!” Bambam said as he tossed out his popcorn bag, “Disappointed.”

Jinyoung said, “You say that but you jumped more than anyone.”

Bambam put a hand on his chest in mock offense, “Rude.”

Jinyoung ignored him as he strode past him. 

Jinyoung had been Youngjae’s ride to the theater and would be his ride home for the night. The two said their goodbyes and got into Jinyoung’s car.

The two had a conversation that started out small. Youngjae was easy going in social situations whereas Jinyoung would rather hide and build up a personal shell to the rest of humanity. 

“Do you still work at the library at the college?” Youngjae asked him. 

Jinyoung nodded, “I do. I didn’t want to be a skate guard because of the hockey team but they’re proving to not be so bad after all.”

Youngjae leaned against the car door, “Jackson seems to have taken a liking to you.”

For once, Jinyoung did not draw his face back like he normally did. Jackson practically threw himself at Jinyoung and was often met with a cold exterior. This was a new reaction. Jinyoung dropped the facade.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung had a fond smile on his face as he watched the road.

Jinyoung dropped Youngjae off at his house. Youngjae went inside and every creek and bump was a demon in the back of his mind. He rushed to his room and slammed the door shut. The horror movie made him sleep with the lamp on but nobody had to know that. 

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Jackson convinced himself he was an FBI agent. In actuality, he had messaged Youngjae and asked where Jinyoung worked. Youngjae was able to message him with an immediate response that it was at the college library. Jackson had been at the school for three years and never once had been in the library. Mark was there often but Jackson had no patience or the volume level for such a place. 

Jackson never stepped foot in the library but he had coffee and a muffin in hand for his newfound crush. 

Jinyoung was at the circulation desk when he saw Jackson walk in. He sighed in frustration. 

“Is there any reason why you’re here?” Jinyoung asked him as he tossed his pen into the pencil cup on the desk. 

Jackson held up the small paper bag in his hand and smiled. Jinyoung noticed the food and he came around the desk, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I like you.” Jackson gave him the coffee and paper bag, “I figured I would do something nice.”

Jinyoung opened the bag, “Is this cinnamon?”

“I might have asked Bambam what your favorite was. I didn’t want to get blueberry and it be your least favorite.”

“That is my least favorite.” Jinyoung’s right brow went up in suspicion. 

“So I hear.” Jackson smiled at him. 

Jinyoung set the stuff on the desk, “What do you want from me? Time? Sex? A fling?”

“I want a date.” Jackson said, “Just one, and if you hate it I’ll never talk to you again.”

Jinyoung held back a smile, “You really just want a date?”

“That would make me very happy.” Jackson was honest with him.

Jinyoung debated it. Jackson was sweet and funny. His looks were a bonus. He was a complete stunner in Jinyoung’s eyes; he was model status. Jackson seemed genuine in his interest in Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung said, “I like dinner but only after practice. It has to be tonight because we’ll be having longer practices this week for the competition. It’ll be late.”

“I can do dinner.” Jackson was excited.

“Homemade?” Jinyoung tilted his head to the side.

“I can hire a chef to come in if it would make you happy.” Jackson teased him. 

Jinyoung laughed, “Don’t do that. Let’s make something together. That sounds fun.”

Jackson swooned, “You're amazing.”

Jinyoung laughed again and he asked, “You know, Bambam mentioned doing some kind of party after the State Competition’s awards on Saturday. I know it would be late but we could all use something to loosen the tension. You should let JB and Mark know, especially if you’re still coaching.”

“Sure thing.” Jackson said, “See you later.”

Jackson went to leave but Jinyoung caught his shoulder. He leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on Jackson’s cheek. 

Later that night, Jackson brought Jinyoung by his apartment. Jinyoung had taken his scarf off after he went through the door. Jackson helped him take his jacket off.

“You’re too sweet.” Jinyoun complimented.

Jackson hung his jacket up and then his own, “I’m being friendly, Jinyoungie. I got stuff to make dumplings.”

“Sounds yummy,” Jinyoung said as Jackson led him to the kitchen. 

Jackson fished through his fridge to get the groceries he had bought for their date. He bent down to grab something from the bottom shelf. 

“Your place is really nice,” Jinyoung said as his head tilted down to watch Jackson bend over.

Jackson could feel the eyes on him and he smiled, “Thank you, it was a good find, definitely. It’s hard to get these apartments around here with the colleges. People snag them quick so I-”

Jinyoung leaned back against the counter as Jackson shut the fridge door with his hip, “Do you always talk this fast?”

“No.” Jackson set the ingredients on the island in the middle of the kitchen, “I only talk like that around pretty people.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows shot up.

“Too forward?” Jackson asked as he pulled plastic cups out of his shopping bags.

“No, it was cute.” Jinyoung complimented. 

The two met each other's eyes and Jackson could not tear away from him. Jinyoung was movie star level gorgeous and Jackson should be intimidated by it. He was not though. He got closer to Jinyoung who did not move away from him. The two were chest to chest at this point. 

Jinyoung whispered to Jackson, “I thought we were making food.”

“We have all night to do that.” Jackson slid his hands up Jinyoung’s chest.

Jinyoung anchored his hands onto Jackson’s waist and pulled him close, “I thought we were doing something else all night.”

Jackson’s face drained of color and he let out a nervous laugh, “Oh? Since when were you the forward one?”

Jinyoung and Jackson both laughed before they connected their lips together in a mutual kiss. It was fast and merely a small peck. It still electrified Jinyoung’s nerves. Jackson put his hands on Jinyoung’s shoulders and whispered in his ear.

“My bedroom’s right there.” 

Jinyoung’s eyes peered up at the ajar door, “I can see that. How do you want to do this?”

Jackson pulled back a bit and said, “I’m basically a pancake I’m not well done until I’m worked in both sides.”

“I guess we’re both pancakes then,” Jinyoung said.

The two surged together with a heat that neither had experienced with anyone else. Jackson weaved his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair while Jinyoung licked Jackson’s bottom lip. The two stumbled toward the bedroom and Jinyoung picked Jackson up. The latter wrapped his legs around his waist. Jackson reached a hand out over Jinyoung’s shoulder to shut the door behind them.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Mr. Choi sat in his office when Mark, Jaebum, and Jackson had filed in. They never scheduled any meeting but Mr. Choi was not startled by their sudden presence on the couch across from his desk. 

“What can I help you boys with?” Mr. Choi asked them. 

Jaebum said on behalf of the other two, “We’ve been talking and I think you should stop looking for a step in coach for the skaters. I think we can handle it.”

Mr. Choi said, “Boys, I appreciate that, really. However, once you get to a National level it’s no longer about the experience it’s about strategy.”

“We understand that but we’re willing to take that chance. Plus, we’ve established close friendships with them.” Jaebum said, “We have a good amount of trust.”

Mr. Choi tapped the end of his pen against his desk in thought. He hummed to himself for a moment before he stood up. He came around his desk and leaned back against it.

“I’m worried about the three of you getting burnt out. Are you sure you want to commit to this?” He asked them. 

“We do.” Mark said, “We’ve been thinking about it since Yugyeom asked us.”

Mr. Choi said, “Then it’s settled, you’ll be the permanent one on one coaches. I’ll hire Yugyeom on as a choreographer.”

That night, Jackson wanted to get everyone together to discuss what would happen that weekend. The three boys had never been to a competition of a prestigious level. 

Bambam borrowed Jackson’s laptop, “There will be twenty skaters going,” he pulled up the rank list, “you have to be in the top six in order to continue forward.”

“So, it’s similar to last time?” Mark asked as he sat down next to him. 

Youngjae shook his head and answered for Bambam, “It’s more cut-throat. It’s the last competition before Nationals which is in two weeks.”

“You guys have a short season,” Jackson said as Jinyoung put his arm around his shoulders.

Jinyoung said, “Not necessarily. We train earlier in the fall so we’ve been going for a while. Our competition season is short though.”

Jaebum sat on the chair adjacent to where Youngjae sat on the couch. Youngjae could not process that Jaebum had officially signed on as his coach. His Appa was the first to relay the news and Youngjae did not believe it. 

Bambam clapped his hands, “I have the ranks. Jinyoung’s in seventh, I’m in fifth, Youngjae’s in second.”

“Out of who?” Jackson asked.

“The people going into this specific competition,” Jinyoung answered. He asked Bambam, “Can I guess who’s in first?”

Bambam did not say anything but he glanced up from the laptop screen with a blank expression.

“Oh Sehun.” Youngjae and Jinyoung said at the same time. 

“Ding ding ding we have a winner.” Bambam said, “He’s ten points ahead of Youngjae.”

“Who’s ‘Oh Sehun’?” Jaebum asked, “Is he tough competition?”

“The toughest.” Bambam said as he shut his laptop screen, “He’s never fell out of a jump during competition. He’s amazing.”

“Youngjae doesn’t seem to agree.” Mark laughed lightly.

Everyone turned to Youngjae. Youngjae’s fists were tight and his leg bounced. His jaw was clenched. Youngjae was not one to get angry but Sehun got under his skin. 

“I don’t like him. It’s a long story and I’m not getting into it.” Youngjae said as he got up from the couch. He went into Jackson’s kitchen to grab a drink. 

Bambam moved on and grabbed his phone. He pulled up Sehun’s Instagram, “Feast your eyes.”

Mark grabbed the phone and his eyes widened, “Holy shit. He’s gorgeous.”

Jaebum and Jackson gave Mark an odd look that was eerily similar. Mark handed the phone back to Bambam. 

“Hey, just because I date girls doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a decent looking guy when I see one,” Mark explained. 

Jaebum ignored the rest of the conversation and shifted his body back to check on Youngjae. Youngjae had his fingers gripped against the counter and his head low. His shoulders trembled slightly. 

Jaebum got up from his spot and cautiously made his way to the kitchen. Youngjae sniffled when he noticed Jaebum had come into the kitchen. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jaebum asked.

Youngjae nodded and wiped his nose on his sweater sleeve, “I’m alright.”

Jaebum hated to pry but he was curious, “Is this about Nationals?”

Jaebum was surprised to see Youngjae give him a slow nod. He turned to face Jaebum. He wiped his tears off his face and Jaebum wanted to hug him. 

So, he did. 

Jaebum pulled Youngjae into a gentle hug. Youngjae crossed his arms in front of him instead of returning the hug. He set his head onto Jaebum’s shoulder and cried. Jaebum did nothing more than hold Youngjae. 

Between his small cries, Youngjae managed to get out, “I want to tell you.”

Jaebum stepped out of the hug and gave Youngjae a thoughtful look. He kept his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders.

“What do you mean?”

“Jaebum, at Nationals last year I-” Youngjae was interrupted yet again by Bambam. 

Bambam seemed to come in at the wrong times in Jaebum’s opinion. Jaebum pulled his hands away from Youngjae. 

“We’re getting plastered tonight and staying the night here,” Bambam said. 

“I thought we were doing that after States?” Jaebum asked.

“Well, say a silent prayer for your liver and hope for the best, JB.” Bambam smiled. He shouted in the living room, “Mark, get your ass up let’s get drinks!”

Jaebum went to continue his conversation with Youngjae but he was gone. Jaebum noticed the bathroom door shut and he gave up on the conversation. Youngjae would tell him when he was ready.

Everyone already seemed drunk before it hit midnight. Bambam had turned into a complete stripper. He twerked on the couch to a song Mark blasted. Mark had two double shots in his hands. He took both in under ten seconds. Jaebum was not sure if he was worried or impressed. Yugyeom laughed at Bambam and slapped his ass on the occasion. It quickly turned into a lap dance. Jackson was on the floor and he whined, “ _Let’s play mafia, let’s play mafia.”_ Youngjae was a giggling mess, curled up with his head on Jackson’s chest with a bottle of wine that was half gone. Jinyoung seemed sober but he was drunker than everyone else. He sat on the couch and scrolled on his phone.

Jaebum’s skin was hot from the alcohol he had. He stripped off his sweatshirt leaving him in a bright orange short sleeve. He was careful not to knock off the mustard-colored beanie off his head.

“Take it off, daddy!” Bambam cat called. 

Mark whistled and Jackson sat up with his jaw to the floor.

“Why are you such a daddy?” Jackson put a hand on his chest.

Yugyeom chuckled and patted his shoulder, “JB is the hot friend.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes and bat his hand away, “Shut up. Where’s the vodka, I need more to deal with you assholes.”

Halfway into the night, Jaebum learned some interesting things. He learned from Jinyoung that the staff at the rink placed bets on him to see who could fuck him first. The information made him spit out his cran and vodka. 

Yugyeom fell back on the couch in a loud cackle. Jaebum watched Youngjae roll his eyes and then swing back the rest of his wine.

“Let’s play a game!” Jackson shouted. He was way too hyped for Jaebum. 

“Why are you so excited?” Jinyoung asked.

“Because I have all of my friends here.” Jackson sat on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

“Okay,” Bambam slurred, “let’s do dares.”

“That sounds like a bad idea,” Jinyoung said as Yugyeom, Mark, and Bambam squeezed next to him on the couch. Youngjae and Jackson sat on the floor in front of them while Jaebum sat down on the chair. All of their brains were fuzzy and Jaebum’s vision was in and out. He was calm and collected despite his sound mind was altered. 

Bambam put an empty beer bottle on the coffee table and spun it, “Whoever it lands on I have to give a dare.”

“Who died and made you queen?” Jackson asked.

Bambam gasped, “Bitch, I am the queen.” the bottle landed on Jackson, “and you have to do a body shot off of me.”

The entire group howled and laughed. Bambam got set up on the coffee table and stripped his shirt off. Jackson dumped fireball all over him. Everyone laughed and cheered him on as Jackson put salt on the back of his hand. Yugyeom put a lime slice in Bambam’s mouth, not bothered by the idea of his crush and Jackson. 

Jinyoung was a bit annoyed as he covered his eyes with his left hand. 

Jackson dragged his tongue over Bambam’s navel, licked the salt off his hand, then trailed his tongue up Bambam’s torso. He sucked on the lime out of Bambam’s mouth, their lips brushing. Everyone screamed and laughed as the two adjusted themselves. 

Jackson spun the bottle next and it landed on Jinyoung. Jackson had Jinyoung lick whipped cream from Jaebum’s fridge off of his nipples. Everyone hollered as Jinyoung’s tongue swirled around, getting the sugary white off of Jackson’s chest. He nipped onto the swollen bud and Jackson groaned.

“Okay, you two.” Yugyeom hit Jackson on the thigh to get him to stop. 

Jinyoung spun next and it landed on Jaebum.

Jaebum’s eyes widened and he feared for himself. Jinyoung smirked and said, “We need more whipped cream.”

“Oh, shit.” Yugyeom gasped. He swirled the whipped cream onto the can where Jinyoung wanted it; on his tongue. Jaebum hesitated after Jinyoung pointed to it. This was his friend and they were drunk. There was nothing wrong with that. 

He lapped his tongue over the whipped cream before he got a wild idea. He latched his mouth around Jinyoung’s tongue and made the latter face fuck him with his tongue. The boys all whistled and yelled at the two of them. 

It was Jaebum’s turn and he spun the bottle. It landed on Youngjae.

Bambam smirked and said, “Do your worst, JB. Make him stutter.”

Youngjae’s mouth gaped as he got worried. Jaebum noticed the off-put behavior so he decided to go easy on him the best he could without it being suspicious to the other boys. 

Jaebum sat back in his chair then pat his thighs. The liquid courage helped him say, “Come here, babydoll.”

The boys all cat called as Youngjae got up and walked over to Jaebum. The boy’s black sweater was in the way. 

Jaebum peeled the sweater off and left Youngjae in a white tank top and powder blue jeans. He grabbed Youngjae by the back of his thighs and then got up. Youngjae clutched onto Jaebum’s shoulders and wrapped his legs tight. Jaebum slammed Youngjae onto the couch and pinned his wrists down. Yugyeom was against his back and heard Bambam yell next to his ear obscene sexual comments about the two. 

“I want you to stay still,” Jaebum said to Youngjae. 

Youngjae’s eyes widened as Jaebum’s lips connected with his jugular. His lips made hot and wet spots across the pale skin. Youngjae had calmed down in Jaebum’s embrace. Alcohol was dumped on Jaebum’s back and his hair. The two were doused in Fireball and a smoked whiskey. Jaebum pulled his lips away from the spot of Youngjae’s neck that joined with his shoulder.

Youngjae laughed hard when Jackson yelled, “Put your dick in his mouth!”

Jaebum had to laugh too. Youngjae’s laugh was infectious. 

A couple of shots later and Jaebum blacked out. 

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Jaebum woke up the next morning. Somehow, the boys had gotten their minds together to make a set up on the floor for six of them to sleep on. Yugyeom was asleep on the couch. Jaebum rubbed his eyes. 

Jinyoung was asleep next to Jaebum but turned away from everyone else. He had Jackson’s sweatshirt on from the night before and his hair was disheveled. Jackson was at the far end with his shirt off. Bambam had fallen asleep on his stomach. Mark had his hood pulled up and he was on his phone, awake. 

Jaebum noticed a warm body against his own. Youngjae had on Jaebum’s heavy black sweatshirt and was nestled against him. Jaebum had his arm slung around Youngjae’s waist. Jaebum watched the light from the window hit Youngjae’s face. It was like he had seen this boy for the first time. 

Youngjae did not snore when he slept. His breaths were soft against Jaebum’s neck. He shifted a bit in his sleep but his leg dipped in between Jaebum’s. Jaebum let him cuddle up to him in his sleep. Jaebum shut his eyes again and enjoyed the warmth off of Youngjae’s body. 

Once Youngjae woke up, Jaebum would lose that connection with him again. Youngjae had his walls up too high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue to leave comments they really really help me get more writing done. Feedback on any work (fic/moodboard/art/etc.) is so so so important! Thank you all for what you have said so far I really enjoy speaking with the people that read this fic. It's nice to chat about what's going on.


	5. Nosebleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update! :)

Each team that had skaters that make it to Regionals had their own rooms to warm up in. Youngjae assumed their room was an office that had been cleared out for them. They put in three folding chairs and left water bottles on a small table off to the side. The floor was pure concrete and there were plants in each corner of the room. The walls had cheap wallpaper that nearly tore off. 

The State arena had been a five-hour drive. Mr. Choi drove them overnight and Youngjae fell asleep in the passenger seat. The team had gotten to the arena at their scheduled time for 6:30 AM. Youngjae was a zombie on his feet. 

Jaebum encouraged him as Youngjae set his bag down, “Wake up, you’ve got a full day ahead of you.”

“I know I have to wait until almost noon to skate.” Youngjae took his jacket off and got his team jacket out of his bag. 

Mr. Choi suggested, “Why don’t you boys watch the competition and wait to get ready until it’s time?”

“Not a bad idea.” Bambam said, “I’m a little nervous about today if I’m being honest.”

Jinyoung said nothing but the panic was apparent in his eyes. Youngjae had nothing to offer him but a sympathetic smile. If Jinyoung’s score did not get any better, then it would be his last day on the competition team. He would still travel if anyone made it to Nationals, but it was different. 

The group left their designated area to go watch the other skaters. On the way into the rink, Youngjae’s feet shrieked to a stop. 

Jaebum stopped, “What’s wrong?”

Youngjae’s entire body froze up. Jaebum was not sure if he even breathed. Jaebum followed his line of sight to two boys in bright red team jackets walk toward them. One of them was smaller with a sweet face.

“Hey, guys.” He waved at them. He smiled at Youngjae, “Youngjae! I thought you retired? It’s good to see you skating. I heard you did really well.”

“Thanks,” Youngjae mumbled.

The other boy seemed young. He had dark hair that was styled off his forehead with a few strands left neglected in a messy fashion. His face was in a permanent scowl with hard brown eyes and perfect bow-shaped lips. 

“Hope you don’t choke again this time, pig.” The boy said to Youngjae.

Bambam spoke up for him, “Don’t worry about. Focus on your own performance today.”

“I will.” This boy was cocky, “I haven’t lost once yet so, good luck.”

Jaebum put the clues together and figured this was Sehun. It would explain why Youngjae was so rigid next to Jaebum. He had gotten closer to Jaebum’s side as the conversation went on. 

“I’d watch your back then.” Mark said, “We’ve got good skaters.”

Sehun smirked at him, “You’re so tiny for a coach.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re,” Mark took in his body, “physically in really good shape. Goddamn it-”

“Wow, Mark.” Bambam nudged him with his elbow.

“Well, I have to go warm-up. Don’t cry when you lose again, Youngjae.” Sehun stepped away from them with his friend. 

“Your sweat smells like peppermint!” Mark tried to argue with him, “Fuck!”

Jackson and Jinyoung both laughed but Youngjae was silent. His eyes glossed over in a haze. 

Jaebum took the hint and grabbed Youngjae by the arm. He led him away from the group and gave the two competitors a friendly smile as he did so. 

The two entered the rink and Youngjae let out a huge sigh relief. He put a hand on his chest. 

“Thank you, Jaebum,” Youngjae said to him. 

Jaebum let go of his arm as the two found a row with enough seats for their group. Eventually, he said, “I’m your coach it’s what I do.

The top fifteen came around and Jaebum recognized the smaller skater from earlier on Sehun’s team. The announcer called him ‘Byun Baekhyun’. He was really good on the ice but nothing compared to what their team had. 

A foot rested on the seat in between Bambam and Youngjae. The person crossed their ankles and used in between their seats as a footrest. 

“Come on, Baek!” Sehun called out in the middle of the performance.

Bambam scoffed, “Idiot.”

The time eventually came for the top ten. Jinyoung had gone and his performance carried his normal grace. He had a few mistakes but not enough to deteriorate his score too bad.

Bambam went out and competed with a vendetta. He attacked the ice like his life depended on it. Youngjae would not be surprised if his score went up. 

Youngjae went on the ice but stayed close to the wall until he was allowed to take the center of the ice. Jaebum stood on the other side of the half-wall so he could talk to Youngjae. 

Jaebum watched how Youngjae’s eyes shifted at the audience. He tapped his fingernails against his metal water bottle. His skin was a light shade of red.

“Youngjae,” Jaebum said.

Youngjae set his water bottle on the half wall, “Hm?”

“Turn around,” Jaebum said to him. 

Youngjae did not question him. He was ultimately confused but he went along with what Jaebum wanted. He seemed to do that more recently. Youngjae’s stubborn streak faltered around Jaebum and it frustrated him. 

Jaebum wrapped an arm across Youngjae’s chest and used the other hand to hold on his shoulder. He yanked Youngjae back toward him. Youngjae gasped loud enough for the people nearby to hear. 

Jaebum whispered in his ear, “Yugyeom gave you this sexual routine to push you right?”

Youngjae could not get his words out. He was too focused on how close Jaebum’s lips were to his ear. His back pressed against Jaebum’s chest.

“Yes…” Youngjae hissed out.

“Then seduce me in this routine. If you can do that, you have your audience on their knees.” Youngjae could hear the smirk in his voice as he pulled away from him. 

Youngjae’s performance went off without a hitch until one moment. Near the end, Youngjae’s stamina started to lower. Normally, Youngjae breezed through his performances. One of his jumps came too close to the wall. His toe pick nicked the side and swung him forward against the glass. 

He collapsed to the ground. He expected laughter from the audience but it was gasps and concerned whispers. Youngjae scrambled up to continue his routine. He was fine until droplets of blood started to trail down over his mouth. He ended his routine as if nothing happened. 

Youngjae got off the ice and Jackson was right there with a wad of tissues. He pressed it against Youngjae’s nose as the skater struggled to catch his breath. 

Jaebum’s face was sheer panic, “Youngjae, you had me worried!”

Youngjae expected to get a lecture but then remembered who this was. Im Jaebum would have no idea that what he did was a beginner mistake and would cost him the competition in most cases. 

Youngjae pulled through with a score but it did not break the normal high mark he shot for. Jaebum noticed the lack of confidence when Youngjae’s shoulders dropped. He still had the wad of tissue paper attached to his nose. 

“That’s a rough nosebleed. Do you want a medic?” Jaebum put a hand on his shoulder. 

“No, I’m alright.” Youngjae’s voice was muffled.

Jaebum shook his head, “I didn’t realize you were so clumsy.”

Youngjae pretended to be offended, “I am not clumsy!”

“Right.” Jaebum winked at him. 

The two laughed and Jaebum led him back to their assigned room. The next day was Round 2 and Youngjae had to pull through with a flawless performance. If he failed that round, then there was no way he would make it to Nationals. 

Earlier, Youngjae would have sworn off the Nationals competition. He still had qualms about possibly making it in. He wanted no part of it. He did not want to relive the past again. This time, he had a different emotion settle in about Nationals. He could not decipher what it was in particular.

Jaebum sat next to him as Youngjae unlaced his skates. He smiled at him, “Aside from your mistake, you did so good!”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

It was the first competition that Mr. Choi had to rent out hotel rooms for the boys. Mark wanted to be alone in a room so he had the luck of privacy. Youngjae was put with Jinyoung and it was a quiet night. He woke up at three in the morning to moans from Yugyeom and Bambam’s room. 

Jinyoung did not find the situation as funny as Youngjae did. Needless to say, it was an early morning for the two skaters.

The arena was fuller than the day before. A crowd built up to see which skaters would be on the road to Nationals in two weeks. 

Youngjae halted in his steps when Sehun stepped out in front of him. Youngjae’s fear processed into a frozen state. Jaebum was next to him.

“Youngjae, how’s your nose?” Sehun held back a laugh.

“Just fine.” Youngjae’s voice was quieter than normal. 

“That’s good. Careful on the ice today, we wouldn’t want you to miss Nationals. Or, are you even going?” He asked him. 

“If I make it,” Youngjae said. 

Sehun shook his head, “Well, you’re braver than I am, that's for sure. Or are you just stupid?” He walked around Youngjae and Jaebum. 

Youngjae squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head down, “Shit, he’s right.”

“No. No? What!” Jaebum got in front of him, “Youngjae, what do you mean? You’re going to kill this today and probably place high at Nationals. Whatever happened last time won’t happen again.”

“How do you know?” Youngjae asked as he teared up, “Sounds like an empty promise to me.”

Youngjae removed himself from the conversation and Jaebum watched as he walked toward where the rest of the boys sat. He managed to get his feet unstuck from the ground as he followed Youngjae at a decent distance.

He took his seat next to Youngjae who flipped a switch in his mood. He laughed at Bambam who attempted to balance his phone on his kneecap (which he failed at). Jaebum smiled as Youngjae laughed. 

What happened to him?

Jaebum was not like this. He never even imagined himself at a figure skating competition, let alone a coach at one. He was only a volunteer coach and he still did not get half of what went on but he supported this skater he had only met weeks ago. This same boy had him wrapped tight around his finger and he could not come unglued from him. Youngjae interested Jaebum in a way nobody else had. Jaebum had flings before and had multiple boyfriends and girlfriends. This one was off. There was something about Choi Youngjae and Jaebum wanted to figure out what it was.

“Bronze isn’t that bad.” Bambam encouraged Youngjae, “You did better than me! I got sixth.”

The team left the rink and tried to get to their van. Mr. Choi had warmed it up for the team when the competition ended so he sat in the driver’s seat.

Jinyoung said, “At least you two made it to Nationals.”

Youngjae gave Jinyoung a side hug as they walked, “I thought you did really well, Jinyoungie.”

Jackson intertwined his fingers with Jinyoung’s, “You looked good out there too. If it was looks, you would've gotten first.” 

Youngjae was surprised at the blush on Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung tilted his head and gave Jackson a light kiss on the jaw.

“Ew, ew, ew…” Bambam covered his eyes with his hands. 

“Oh, please, Youngjae and I heard you and Yugyeom this morning. How’s your bed?” Jinyoung asked him. 

Yugyeom opened the van door, “Broken in. Thanks for asking.”

Jaebum grimaced, “Nasty.”

During the van ride, Jinyoung slumped his head against Jackon’s shoulder. It made Jackson take a second glance at the motion. Jinyoung was reserved when it came to affection in public. He could see the strain in his eyes from the stress. He was disappointed in himself. 

Jackson suggested, “Hey, remember when we said we were going to party tonight. Are we still doing that?”

Bambam was on it, “Hold on, I’ll check for clubs in the surrounding area. This could be so much fun!”  
Jinyoung had a small smile form on his face and Jackson wrapped an arm around him. 

The club Bambam found was a total dive but it was good enough to keep them out of the public eye. The three made it inside past the intimidating bouncer. Yugyeom made a straight shot for an empty semi-circle booth.

The club had neon colors drip on the walls and ceiling. The bright blacklight made the athletes appear out of place as they showed up with casual clothes. Everyone in the club was half-naked or one article of clothing away from it. The booth was a deep violet with velvet fabric. It was uncomfortable but once Jaebum had some alcohol in him it would change. 

The boys had been in a few drinks before Jaebum was hyper-aware of the people around him. Yugyeom leaned down and kissed Bambam. He suspected they had been together but the two were secretive about it. Jinyoung sat next to Jaebum on the end across from Jackson. The two chatted with each other like they were the only two in the room. Mark was next to Jackson and he was focused on his phone. The screen illuminated his small, handsome face. Next to him was Youngjae. He wore a plain black  _ Supreme _ shirt. He had on a black choker and his hair was in the messy fringe. 

Jaebum swallowed hard and turned to Jinyoung as he stripped his leather jacket off, “Is it hot in here?”

Jinyoung chuckled, “Your neck is red. I think you’re getting tipsy, JB.”

“Hey!” Jackson got excited, “We’re hours away from home. You could get shitfaced for all we care.”

Jaebum gave him a shy smile, “Yeah, I’m not about that.”

“We don’t care.” Jackson said, “I think you should loosen up a bit more. You’re always so stiff.”

Jackson slid two shots over to Jaebum that been grouped together with others on the table. Jaebum sighed. He planned to take Jackson’s advice and get ‘shitfaced’. 

Jaebum learned that night he really liked Bambam and found out more about him since he sat on the other side of him. Bambam was a hairdresser. He and Yugyeom got together when Yugyeom came in for a haircut. He got a great ‘welcome to the shop’ greeting when Yugyeom brought him out back and ate him out. 

Yugyeom explained this and Youngjae spewed out the fruity drink he had in his glass. Mark laughed hysterically along with Jackson. Jinyoung even chuckled. Jaebum could not laugh. He was too busy staring at how red in the face Youngjae was. Had the club always been as tilted as it was then?

Bambam seemed to notice, “Aw, our little sunshine is blushing.” He pinched Youngjae’s cheeks.

Youngjae pulled away, “N-No.”

“He’s adorable isn’t he?” Jackson wrapped an arm around Mark, “Honestly, he’s the best.”

“You’re very drunk.” Yugyeom pointed out.

“You would be right.” Jackson agreed as he started to pound back the drink in his hand. 

Over the course of the night, Jinyoung and Jackson left early because Jinyoung was tired. Jaebum believed it was not an excuse. Jinyoung had been down for not being selected for the National competition. Mark was nowhere to be found. Bambam ground back on Yugyeom on the dance floor. 

Jaebum was a bit drunk. Youngjae tried to have a conversation with him but Jaebum’s mind swirled with a heated bliss.

Youngjae swirled his raspberry relaxer with the thin straw in his hand, “So, what are you going to school for?”

“Pre-Law. I want to be a lawyer.” Jaebum said. 

Youngjae stared at him, “A what?”

“Uh, a lawyer?” Jaebum was confused, “You know like the people-”

“I know what a lawyer is.” Youngjae giggled, “I’m just surprised. You look like you would rather play hockey your whole life. Plus, you have blue hair and piercings. I guess I shouldn’t judge you.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jaebum chuckled, “The piercings and all that. I had only the ear piercings but I had a girlfriend at the time who hated them. She said I looked like a ‘thug’, whatever that meant.” He rolled his eyes. He overshared too much but he could not stop himself, “So, when I dumped her I got more. I got the eyebrow, the nose, and the seven on my left ear and five on the right.”

“Well, I like them.” Youngjae complimented.

“Thank you,” Jaebum said before he took a long gulp of his mixed drink.

The two sat in an awkward silence before a song came on. He saw Youngjae’s face light up but then it faltered.

He smirked, “Wanna dance?”

Youngjae stared at him with his eyes wide, “Yeah, that sounds fun.” He smiled at Jaebum before the two got out of the booth to go to the dance floor. Halfway through the song, Jaebum had Youngjae turned against him. The deep bass and sultry beat made it more appealing as Youngjae and Jaebum ground to the song. Everyone on the floor was basically dry humping or making out. Jaebum could only focus on how round Youngjae’s ass was. He was obsessed with the swell of it and wanted nothing more than to graze his hands over it. His ass pressed against Jaebum’s hardening cock in his pants and Youngjae could feel it behind him. 

Youngjae’s body moved in a way that Jaebum expected a trained dancer to move. Youngjae was sex on legs but he was too uptight to show it off. The buzz in Youngjae’s skull made it easier to unwind against the hockey player on the back of him. Jaebum found Youngjae attractive in the purple glow of the club lights.

Youngjae flipped around near the end of the song and Jaebum’s hands were on his hips. Youngjae chuckled and stepped back from Jaebum. 

“Jaebum, your wasted.” Youngjae grabbed his hand, “Let’s go back to the hotel.”

“What!” Jaebum laughed, “Youngjae, please, let’s keep dancing!”

“No, I’ll bring you back.” Youngjae pulled him along by his hand. 

Mark figured the other boys had left the club at that point. The hotel was around the block and only a two-minute walk. Mark was out in the alley behind the club. He had a cigarette that hung out of his mouth as he leaned back against the wall. His hood was up and his hand was on his phone. 

“Come on, sweetheart, just give me what I want.” A voice growled. 

A familiar one snapped back, “You’re going to get your hands off me.”

“Am I?” The mean voice asked.

Mark pulled the cigarette from his lips and watched as an older man held Sehun by the wrist. Mark frowned and had to think of something. He was tipsy but his mind was intact enough to see that this was a problem. 

Mark cleared his throat, “Babe, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Sehun and the man both turned to him. He clearly understood what Mark tried to do and he played along. 

“Sorry, I’m having an issue.” Sehun snapped at the man that had a hold of him. 

The man scoffed and tossed Sehun’s wrist aside. He went back toward the rear entrance of the club. 

Sehun said, “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I kind of did. He sounded serious.” Mark put his cigarette out on the ground, “Congratulations on the gold medal.” 

“Thanks. I never caught your name at the rink.” Sehun asked, “I know you’re Bambam’s coach.”

“Mark.” He said to him, “Are you staying around here?”

“My hotel is right around the corner,” Sehun said.

“Mine too. Let’s walk together since there are some idiot people out tonight.” Mark suggested. 

The two walked out of the alley together and started on foot toward the hotel. Mark had the stench alcohol roll off his body. Sehun was completely sober. 

“You know if I had my motorcycle we could have really made a clean getaway.” Mark chuckled. 

Sehun had a lazy half-smile on his face, “That would have been nice.”

The two kept silent as they got closer to the hotel. They did not have much in common. However, Sehun sparked a conversation that peaked Mark’s interest.

“How did you become Bambam’s coach?” He asked him. 

Mark answered, “Well, I know nothing about figure skating but JB, Jackson, and myself all play hockey. They lost a coach so we stepped in so they wouldn’t have to pay money for a new one so last minute.”

Sehun quirked a brow up, “That big buff daddy with Youngjae is a hockey player? I’m surprised.”

Mark shrugged, “Youngjae was not happy at first but he and JB are close now. I think JB has a thing for him.”

Sehun said, “Well, with what happened at Nationals I’m shocked he’s even near a hockey player. I still haven’t figured out why he’s back either. He retired for a good reason.”

“Really? He won’t talk about it with anyone.” Mark said.

Sehun held the door open for Mark, “You don’t know?”  
“No,” Mark said.

Sehun started with, “It’s a long story so keep up.”

Jaebum stumbled into the room. The door flew open and Youngjae had to catch it so it did not slam against the wall. He had gotten a text from Jinyoung that asked if Jaebum could stay with Youngjae for the night. Youngjae had no choice but to let the hockey player that fumbled into the room stay. 

Jaebum collapsed on the bed, “Youngjae, there’s a hot tub downstairs, let’s go.”

Youngjae chuckled, “Why don’t you get ready for bed?”

Youngjae watched as Jaebum got up. He stripped his jacket off and tossed it aside. His eyes did not leave Youngjae’s. He pulled his shirt up over his head and exposed his bare torso. Youngjae had seen Jaebum step out of a shower before so this was nothing to him. Granted, last time, he was able to move his eyes away. This time, he was entranced. Jaebum stepped out of his pants and then went over to Youngjae in only his briefs.

“Your turn,” Jaebum whispered in his ear.

Youngjae sprung back and his back collided with the wall, “No. Get in bed.”

“Come on-”

“No! I said no!” Youngjae pushed him back by his chest. The panic that resonated in Youngjae’s eyes was enough to sober up Jaebum a bit. He was still too far gone to remember it the next day but he took the hint. He got into bed without another word.

Youngjae slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. He sobbed into his thighs and hoped that Jaebum was a heavy sleeper.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Youngjae woke up with a stiff spine and a sore neck. He had fallen asleep on the floor. Jaebum was still asleep in bed. Youngjae got up and grabbed two pills to soothe a hangover headache. He set them on the nightstand next to Jaebum along with a small cup of water. Youngjae took his coat off and then climbed into the second bed in the room which was Jinyoung’s. 

He went onto his social media and found his Instagram had a few notifications. It was mostly people that tagged him in congratulatory posts for his third-place win. One post was posted by Bambam who put a photo up of them at the club. It was a group selfie of them at the booth. 

Youngjae saved it to his phone. He figured he could adjust it to be his background somehow.

He noticed he a message notification from Mark. He pressed on it and gasped when he read the message. 

**Mark:** _ i found out what happened at nationals...youngjae you have to go to the police about this _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday, July 27th, I'm away that Friday :)


	6. Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is an implied sexual assault scene that is talked about between two characters in this chapter. It does not go into detail at all but it was apparent what the discussion is about. Please read with caution.

The Pirates had their playoff game before the final that Wednesday. The final was not until another month but The Pirates had a pass if they beat the team they were up against that day due to the distance in their standings. 

The locker room was tenser than normal. Nobody talked or goofed around. Even Jackson managed to collect himself enough to stay focused. The team was all ready to go and Coach Lin had them fired up. 

Jaebum was more nervous than anyone and Jackson could tell. He put a gloved hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, don’t sweat this. It’s a tough team. We’re probably going to get slaughtered anyway.” Jackson smiled.

Jaebum lifted a brow up at him, “Yeah, thanks, Jackson.”

“Anytime, buddy,” Jackson said as the team left the locker room. 

The crowd cheered as the boys got on the ice to warm up. Jaebum was in the middle of a passing drill when he caught the eye of Youngjae. He was against the half wall with his Appa. The two had a conversation with Coach Lin. 

Youngjae appeared bored and Jaebum excused himself from the team. Mark gave him a knowing look as he skated over to Youngjae. 

Youngjae heard skates against the ice and he turned his head. He had a soft smile on his face as Jaebum took his helmet off.

“Hey.” Youngjae held his smile for him, “Good luck, today. I think you guys got this.”

“You’re lying because this team is undefeated and we’ve won two games out of the six.” Jaebum laughed.

“I’m trying to be nice.” Youngjae leaned against the half wall. 

Jaebum put his hand on the half wall and pulled himself closer. Youngjae did not pull back this time. It was because Jaebum was sober compared to the last time they were that close. 

“If I have you cheering me on I should do better than normal,” Jaebum said.

Youngjae snorted, “That sounds like old material, Jaebum.”

“This is the first time I’ve meant it,” Jaebum said to him. 

Youngjae sighed and slipped his fingers into Jaebum’s. He tilted his forehead against Jaebum’s. Jaebum kept his eyes on Youngjae’s. They trailed down to his mouth. His breath fanned across Jaebum’s lips. It was only a few centimeters and Jaebum could capture Youngjae in a kiss. 

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Jaebum whispered to him. 

“I won’t.” Youngjae said, “As long as you don’t take your eyes off your team, Beomie.”

It was the first time Youngjae had used a nickname like that. Something about it made Jaebum’s insides warm up. He smiled at Youngjae and pulled his head back. 

“We should hang out tonight,” Jaebum said.

“I thought the same thing but Jinyoung’s busy with Jackson and-”

“Youngjae,” Jaebum said, “we can hang out with each other.”

“A friendly hang out sounds fun.” Youngjae nervously raked his hands through his hair, “You know friends can hang out and do all that. Yeah, that sounds great.”

Jaebum forced smile, “A friendly hang out. Brilliant.” 

“I’ll see you after then?” Youngjae asked as he stepped away. 

Jaebum gave him a quick nod before he put his helmet back on his head. He skated back to his team. 

The team lost a good amount which eliminated them from the finals but Jaebum was not angry like he expected to be. In fact, he was glad the game got done. He showered in the locker room. He washed his hair twice and made sure he got the sweat off his body. He styled his mullet in the bathroom mirror. He was thankful for the rule that the boys had to dress nice for games. He had on a white button-up with black dress pants. His shoes were the only casual part of his outfit.

Mark appeared in the mirror behind Jaebum, “Let Jackson do your hair. I’m assuming you’re hanging out with Youngjae?”

“Yes.” Jaebum let out a sigh of relief as Jackson was right at his side with a comb and pomade.

Mark handed him some of his earrings he had that were longer. Jaebum sprayed himself down with cologne while Jackson finished up his hair. 

“Your hair looks nice when it’s parted off your forehead,” Jackson said.

“Thanks.” Jaebum shoved his stuff into his locker. He would get it later. He thanked the boys again before he rushed out of the locker room. 

Bambam searched through the trunk of his car, “Hold on, I’ll find something!” He tossed around shopping bags until he found something.

“Here.” Bambam tossed it back, “Put this on instead of that hoodie.”

Youngjae quickly changed in the parking lot when there was no one outside yet from the game. It was a light pink sweater that had baggy sleeves. He slipped small hoops as Bambam did his hair for him. 

“I’m so fucking glad you carry your stuff on you. I know Jinyoung makes fun of you for it.” Youngjae said.

Bambam laughed, “It is what it is. Is this a date or?”

“No,” Youngjae said as Bambam locked his hair into place with hairspray.

“Right.” Bambam rolled his eyes, “Well, enjoy hanging out platonically with Im Jaebum who’s literally the hottest hockey player on the team who is clearly interested in you.”

Youngjae ignored it but at the same time, it made him overthink. He wondered if Jaebum really liked him. The thought made his stomach tighten up. The two hated each other at the beginning of the season. There was no way they could ever be together. 

Bambam said, “One more thing, I think I can talk to my mom about letting you and Jaebum eat at the cafe.”

Bambam’s mother said yes and it was the best and worst thing to happen to Youngjae. Jaebum and Youngjae had the place alone other than Bambam’s sister who worked out back so the two could enjoy themselves. 

“You look beautiful,” Jaebum said as Youngjae sat across from him. 

Youngjae’s lips parted. He did not know what to say to the compliment. He blinked a few times as Jaebum nervously tapped his fingers against the arms of his chair. 

Bambam’s sister brought out hot tea for the two of them to break the awkwardness.

“Can I get-” Youngjae ordered but she walked away.

“I know what you both get.” She said before she went into the kitchen. 

Youngjae and Jaebum laughed. Youngjae found it awkward. It had the vibe of a date but Youngjae thought Jaebum wanted nothing to do with him in that sense. He had talked about having girlfriends before and automatically that excluded Youngjae as a potential boyfriend. 

Youngjae rubbed his lips together before he said, “I kind of need to talk to you about something.”

“Okay,” Jaebum said as he rolled his sleeves up past his elbows.

Youngjae licked his bottom lip before he said, “Mark found out what happened at Nationals last year. Did he tell you?”

Jaebum was hurt a bit. He had been trying to fish the information out of Youngjae since he panicked about it, “No, he didn’t. Did you tell him?”

“No.” Youngjae said, “Sehun did.”

Relief wash over Jaebum, “Sehun?”

“I don’t know.” Youngjae let out a dry laugh, “Anyways, he had suggested I got to the police with it but it was last year and nothing could be done about it they would just laugh-”

“Police?” Jaebum’s brow line shot up, “Youngjae, what the hell happened?”

Youngjae’s face dropped as he stared at the full mug in front of him. He pursed his lips in and shut his eyes. 

“Sehun had a boyfriend. His name was Tanaka and he was absolutely in love with Sehun. Sehun and I were close buddies. We were competitors but we weren’t as vicious with each other as he is now. Although, I can’t blame him.”

Jaebum said, “Youngjae, Sehun has no reason to talk to you like he does.”

Youngjae continued his story, “I agree but I understand why he’s angry. I had met Tanaka a few times. He was a hockey player for our college. He was a sweet talker and loyalty meant nothing to him despite how much he cared for Sehun. Sehun was so blinded by love he couldn’t see that he snuck around on him.”

“Yikes.” Jaebum assumed, “You probably told him at Nationals then?”

Youngjae shook his head, “I should’ve.” Youngjae’s voice started to shake, “I had been in the parking garage connected to the arena. I went to walk to the elevator to get to the ground floor. I ended up being stopped by Tanaka. He smelled like alcohol but I figured he was harmless. He was a star athlete and a top student. Plus, he had Sehun.”

Jaebum’s hand started to grip his mug too tight.

“Tanaka convinced me that Sehun was hurt and that someone had tried to mug him. I believed him so I went after him. Tanaka had...the bed of his truck open and-”

“Youngjae, stop.” Jaebum said, “I can infer what happened.”

Youngjae did not realize he had cried. He wiped the tears from his cheeks onto Bambam’s sweatshirt, “Sehun found out and of course, he was hurt. He had broken up with Tanaka on the spot. I had to compete right after.”

“Did you tell anyone?” Jaebum asked him, “About...what happened?”

“My Appa. He was furious. He demanded the school do something but they did nothing. Appa called me home and I listened.” Youngjae’s appetite was gone.

“Youngjae, I’m so sorry.” Jaebum reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

“I had to tell you because I didn’t want it to come from Mark before it came from me.” Youngjae sniffled, “I was hurt bad. I could barely skate correctly.”

“Youngjae,” Jaebum asked, “he’s not going to be there at National’s is he?”

Youngjae shrugged, “His whole team normally goes to support the college team. That’s why I never wanted to make it in the first place.”

Jaebum let go of Youngjae’s hand, “I’ll be there this time. We’ll all be there.”

“I know.” Youngjae said, “I wouldn’t go through with this if I didn’t know that.”

Jaebum went to speak but Bambam’s sister brought them their food.

Jaebum had an apartment alone near the college in town. Youngjae figured it would not hurt anything if he swung by after their dinner. 

Jaebum had a studio apartment that was small but cozy. There was a wooden dining table the moment you walked through the door. A small kitchen space was in the corner. To the far wall was a full bed pushed against a large window that took up the expanse of the wall. There was a door that led to the bathroom on the right. Jaebum had a television mounted to the wall in front of his bed. 

A cat swirled around Youngjae’s feet. 

Youngjae smiled, “You have a cat?”

“Cats.” Jaebum shut the door behind Youngjae. 

Youngjae took his shoes off before he gently patted the top of the cat’s head.

“That’s Nora.” Jaebum said, “Kunta and Odd are over on my bed.”

Youngjae handed Jaebum his jacket, “How many cats do you have?”

“Five but the other two are with my mom right now.” Jaebum hung their jackets up on a hook. 

Youngjae followed Jaebum toward the bed. It was the only place to sit comfortably in the apartment other than the dining room chairs. 

Jaebum sat facing the window, “If you sit here this time at night you can see the stars.”

Youngjae sat next to Jaebum and gasped at the sight. The small town barely caused any light to go up into the sky. It was a vast expanse of shadowy darkness filled with specks of lights. Youngjae saw how beautiful the moon’s glow was. He followed it to Jaebum’s face. He also had stared Youngjae the entire time. 

The two awkwardly turned away from each other. Youngjae leaned back against the wall that the foot of the bed was squished against. Jaebum was against the pillows at the other side. Youngjae thought of it as a glorified bay window seat. He checked the time on his phone:  _ 12:01 AM. _

Youngjae yawned.

Jaebum said to him, “Youngjae, I have to ask you about something.”

“Okay.” Youngjae pulled his sleeves over his hands.

“Will you tell me, what is it you want me to be to you?” Jaebum paused, “a brother figure?”

Youngjae had been blown straight in the gut. He tensed, “No.”

“A friend? A coach?” Jaebum asked him. 

Youngjae directed his vision back out at the sky. One of the cats jumped up and meowed. It padded over to Youngjae and curled up in his lap. Youngjae was allergic to cats but he bared through it. 

“Hm.” Youngjae hummed. He fluttered his eyes shut.

“So then your lover.” Jaebum shut his eyes and settled back against the pillows. 

Youngjae shot up and the cat on his lap scurried off of him. He got to his knees in a panic.

Jaebum sensed the movement and smirked, “I’ll try my best.”

“No, no no no…” Youngjae crawled up beside him, “No.”

“Not interested?” Jaebum asked him as he opened his eyes.

Youngjae returned the question, “Are you interested?”

“I asked you first, Youngjae.” Jaebum yawned.

“Then I guess we’ll never know.” Youngjae got off the bed.

“Stay here.” Jaebum suggested, “It’s too late to go home now. I have some clothes you can borrow. We’re the same height so it shouldn’t be too loose or too tight on you.”

“Thank you.” Youngjae smiled.

Jaebum got up and went through his dresser. He grabbed a sweatshirt for Youngjae. 

Youngjae said, “I can just sleep in that unless-”

“No, that’s totally fine,” Jaebum said. 

Youngjae grabbed the sweatshirt and went into the bathroom to change. Jaebum unbuttoned his dress shirt and stripped down to his briefs. He got into bed and moved all the way to the window so Youngjae could have room. 

Youngjae got into bed minutes later and has back to Jaebum. Jaebum rolled over and placed his chin on Youngjae’s shoulder. Youngjae hid the smile on his face with the covers. Jaebum’s chest against his back was warm and hard in all the right ways. Youngjae laced their feet together. 

“Your feet are freezing,” Jaebum whispered.

Youngjae brought them up further to Jaebum’s thighs and Jaebum jumped back in the bed. Youngjae let out a loud laugh and then covered it with his hand. 

“Your laugh is my favorite.” Jaebum laughed with him. 

“No, it’s loud.” Youngjae pouted.

“I like loud.” 

The two connected their eyes and then laughed again at the unintentional sexual comment. Jaebum pulled the blanket over his face. 

The two fell asleep eventually with Youngjae’s cold feet against the back of Jaebum’s legs.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Jaebum had class the next day so his alarm went off at 9:00 AM. Youngjae woke up first. Jaebum’s head was on his chest and Youngjae’s arm was around him. Youngjae tentatively stroked his hands through Jaebum’s hair. 

Youngjae whispered, “Beomie, your alarm.”

Jaebum groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He cuddled into the side of Youngjae’s body more.

“You’re warm,” Jaebum said as he nestled against him. 

Youngjae reached over and saw the alarm was labeled ‘ _ Political Science Class at 9:30’ _ . He shook Jaebum. 

“You have class.” Youngjae reminded him. 

Jaebum groaned, “Fuck, that’s right.” He yawned as he sat up, “I have to shower.”

“Me too,” Youngjae said. He bravely asked, “How big is your shower?”

Jaebum had heat rise to his face. Youngjae had gotten so bold. He said, “Big.”

There had been no final conversation about sharing the shower that morning but it happened. Jaebum got in first and Youngjae did after. Jaebum took in Youngjae’s naked body and every curve he had along his skin. He had moles that dotted over the skin and Jaebum wanted his lips on all of them. 

Youngjae did not realize when Jaebum said the shower was ‘big’ that was not the only thing in the shower with him that was big. Youngjae kept his eyes up and wet his hair back in the shower spray. 

“We’re athletes, Jaebum.” Youngjae snagged the body wash from his hand, “Community showers are normal.”

“I know.” Jaebum swallowed hard, “It’s just, you’re…” he waved his hand in front of Youngjae’s body, “...gorgeous.”

Youngjae lathered his arms in soap and laughed quietly. Jaebum turned Youngjae around to face the water and he set his chin on Youngjae’s shoulder.

“You have a mole on the back of your neck,” Jaebum said to him. 

Youngjae said, “I have them everywhere. You have two on your eye.”

“Yeah, I do.” Jaebum said, “They’re dating. My two moles.”

Youngjae hung his head back against Jaebum and laughed. Jaebum tightened his arms around Youngjae’s waist as the two showered together. 

The one regret Jaebum had when he went to class that morning: he never kissed Youngjae like he wanted to.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Yugyeom blew the whistle around his neck, “Hey, Yifan, if you go around again backwards that fast I’m kicking you out.”

Youngjae shook his head, “You know as close as we’ve gotten with the hockey team this year they’re still just as stupid.”

“Happens.” Yugyeom said, “It’s all the head trauma from getting thrown against the glass.”

Youngjae adjusted his skate guard sweatshirt. It had gotten too big for him over the season. He had lost a good amount of weight due to ballet training, skating, and keeping up with the boys. 

“Why are they still skating? Aren’t they done?” Youngjae asked.

Yugyeom shook his head, “You didn’t hear? A team dropped out of the final so they’re now in the top four. They get to go.”

“That’s good,” Youngjae said.

Jaebum had gotten on the ice with Mark. Jackson tried to hop on Jaebum’s back but Jackson crashed down onto the ice. Mark laughed at him and started to drag him by his skate.

Yugyeom skated ahead, “Hey, dickwads, you can’t do that.”

Youngjae was right behind him. 

“Sorry, officer, is this against the law?” Mark asked as he started to swing Jackson on the ice.

“Yeah,  _ sir _ .” Jackson wheezed laughing, “I can’t believe you have Bambam call you that in bed-”

“Okay,” Yugyeom said, “Mark feel free to whack him against the wall too while you’re at it.”

Youngjae laughed and a hand slipped into his own. Youngjae swung around to skate backward in front of Jaebum. 

“I like your hair messy like that.” Youngjae said, “It’s more you.”

“I’m thinking about dying it back to black. The color’s fading.” Jaebum said.

“We should switch. I’ll go blue and you go dark.” Youngjae suggested, “We’ll have Bambam do it.”

The two still had each other by the hands as Youngjae skated backward and Jaebum skated forward.

“Deal.” Jaebum chuckled. 

Youngjae reached up a hand and stroked it down Jaebum’s jaw. He skated away when he saw Bambam get on the ice.

Bambam met him halfway and the two glanced back at Jaebum before they literally giggled to each other. Jaebum found it cute.

He finally had knocked Youngjae’s walls down and Jaebum hoped he never had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE COMMENTS AHH! I've loved talking with the readers so far that have commented. Please, more comments!! The more feedback the more likely I am to post a huge update. It keeps me motivated :) Thank you!!


	7. The Hawk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ-
> 
> I only have one chapter this week because I'm on vacation and still am, so I'm very sorry! 
> 
> EDIT: Chapters 8 & 9 will be posted Saturday, August 3rd!
> 
> WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT STARTS HERE
> 
> Thanks,  
> busted_aesthetic

Coach Lin encouraged the boys with a loud voice, “You have this round and then if you win you’re going to finals against The Hawks. You have to give it your all tomorrow! Now, let’s go! Get some rest!”

Jackson laid back on the bench in only his briefs. He had dark purple mouth marks across his chest and scratches down his back. He covered his face with his hat.

“I can’t keep doing this and skating.” Jackson whined, “These boys are going to kill me.”

Mark poked the hickey above his nipple, “Just one more week before their Nationals.”

Jackson chuckled, “Not if we make it to the Finals. It’s the same day.”

Jaebum slipped on his team jacket and his eyes got wide, “What? Finals and Nationals are the same day? What are we going to do?”

Before Jackson could answer, the locker room door flew open. Bambam came into the locker room in a panic.

“Guys, that other team is here. They’re hazing Jungkook outside.” Bambam said. 

Jaebum took his skates off in record time while Mark and Jackson were halfway out the locker room. 

“Jackson,” Jaebum said as he tossed him his sweatshirt. 

“Thanks.” Jackson slipped it on and then put his hat back on his head. 

The three boys raced outside with Bambam in front of them. The bitter cold outdoor was a punch to the face compared to the heated rink. Two hockey players had Jungkook pinned down on a snowbank. Mark rushed them to shove them away. 

“Move the fuck away if you know what’s good for you.” Mark threatened. 

Yugyeom, Jinyoung, and Youngjae were outside too. Yugyeom helped Jungkook up. Jaebum watched as Jinyoung shifted his shoulder in front of Youngjae as if he tried to block the view of him. Jaebum followed Jinyoung’s eyes to a green Hawks jacket. The player was tall and clean cut. He had a handsome face and his dark hair was gelled back. He had friendly eyes but an ugly sneer. 

“I figured I would pay this hell hole a visit since the team is playing against us if they win tomorrow.” He said. 

Jackson argued, “You don’t even know if we’ll win.”

There were six other Hawks players that were there. Jaebum searched around for his own team. Everyone was accounted for. They were outnumbered in case something happened. 

“Tanaka,” one of the players said to the one that spoke, “they really don’t know do they?”

_ Tanaka.  _ Jaebum had that name saved in his head for an odd reason. He went back to how Jinyoung stood in front of Youngjae. Youngjae had hidden completely behind Jinyoung. Jaebum’s chin tilted up in realization. This was the hockey player that hurt Youngjae, and he hurt him bad.

Jaebum frowned and stepped out in the vacant space between the teams. The Hawks watched as Jaebum bravely put himself in between the arguing groups. 

“I want you off this property.” Jaebum said, “Now, or I call Mr. Choi out here so he can deal with you. Believe me, when I say this, you’re the last person he’ll want to see on his property.”

Tanaka’s eyes had a glint of mischief cross them, “ _ Choi _ , huh? And owns a rink? Sounds familiar.”

He angled his head to the side to get a glimpse of Youngjae past Jinyoung. Jaebum stepped in the way. 

Tanaka smirked when he saw the label on Jaebum’s jacket, “I guess we’re both captains. You must be JB then.”

“I am.” Jaebum said, “I’ll give you one more chance to get off this property.”

“What are you gonna do, huh?” Tanaka stepped toward Jaebum.

“Boys,” Jinyoung reminded them, “if  _ either  _ of you throws a punch you’re out for the season. Let’s calm down.”

“Let’s go.” One of Jaebum’s players said to the group, “We don’t need to associate with trash.”

Everyone started to leave except for the skaters who had to stay for practice and Yugyeom. Jackson and Mark stood away from Jaebum who tried to diffuse the situation. 

Tanaka said, “Hey, Youngjae, long time no see, babe-”

Jaebum was in Tanaka’s face in a second, “You don’t talk to him! How dare you-”

The boys all whistled and let out a teasing chorus of, “Oooh-”

Tanaka laughed, “You’re like a damn dog. Chill out, pal. I’ve had that bitch before. It’s not worth it.” He said it loud enough for Youngjae to hear.

Youngjae stepped out from behind Jinyoung, “You’re disgusting!”

Jackson held him back, “Youngjae…”  
“No!” Youngjae shook Jackson off, “I’m sick and tired of you in my head constantly. I almost retired because of you.”

“You should’ve. You know that Sehun’s going to take the win if he can get his head out of his own ass.” Tanaka said. 

“Sehun can take the fucking win. I don’t need it.” Youngjae said, “I just know that when I go to National’s and compete you won’t be there to hurt me this time.”

“Hurt you?” Tanaka asked, “You’re like a bitch in heat, Youngjae.”

Youngjae was next to Jaebum in two strides, “You lied to me!”

“Did I?” Tanaka asked him with a sadistic smile on his face, “Youngjae, you’re crazy and everyone here knows it.”

“I’m not crazy.” Youngjae’s voice weakened, “I’m actually doing a lot better now that I’m away from you.” 

Tanaka got close to Youngjae and was ready to spew another insult out but Youngjae was quicker. He spat in Tanaka’s face. It landed in Tanaka’s eyes. 

“You dick!” Tanaka raised a fist up to punch Youngjae. 

Youngjae gasped but the punch never came. He was thrown back by Jaebum who caught Tanaka by the wrist. Jaebum punched Tanaka in the stomach. The other captain doubled over before he swung a good punch at Jaebum’s eye. Jaebum’s face was tossed to the side and then he pushed Tanaka to the ground. Jaebum got on top of Tanaka and the two rolled over each other. 

The two captains had a good amount of hits before Jackson stepped in. He grabbed Jaebum by the back of his shirt and put a hand on his chest.

“JB! Calm down!” Jackson yelled at him. 

Jaebum yelled at Tanaka as blood dripped down his face, “You don’t fucking touch him! You don’t ever touch him! If I find out you even breathe near him, I’ll be on your damn doorstep!”

"You can have my seconds, JB! He's a stale fuck!" Tanaka yelled over one of his teammate's shoulders. The two were like caged feral animals held back by their friends.

"You hurt him! You deserve so much worse than what I'm about to do to you!" Jaebum shoved passed Jackson. 

“JB! That’s enough!” A loud voice called from the back door. 

Mr. Choi and Coach Lin were both in the doorway. Coach Lin motioned for the two boys to see him. Jaebum stopped abruptly.

“I want both captains in Mr. Choi’s office. I’m calling the athletic director. Fights like these off the ice are against the rules and will be treated accordingly.” Coach Lin stormed inside. 

Youngjae slipped his fingers against the back of Jaebum’s bleeding knuckles, “Jaebum…”

Jaebum grabbed his hand and squeezed it before he went inside. Youngjae’s eyes welled up with tears of guilt as he watched Jaebum’s back recede. 

Jaebum missed the skater’s practice that night but he got to his apartment around the same time as normal. He noticed something was off though. The rug in front of the door had been altered to the side. He had an extra key beneath there that was gone. Normally, one of the boys would put it back. Whoever got it was in a hurry. 

Jaebum opened the front door which was unlocked. Youngjae was inside at the table. His cheek was in his hand and he snored softly. There was a box in front of him. 

Jaebum’s lip was split but he still managed to smile, “Youngjae-ah...hey…” He tried to wake him up. 

Youngjae took a moment to get up. He forced his tired eyes open and he stretched his back, “I got you cookies from the bakery. They always cheer me up.”

Jaebum normally watched what he ate due to hockey. His season was over him though. He opened the box up and gave one to Youngjae before taking one for himself. The chocolate chip cookies were still warm. Jaebum moaned at the taste.

“I haven’t had these in a long time.” Jaebum sat next to Youngjae at the table.

Youngjae said to him, “Jaebum, you didn’t have to do that at the rink. Jackson said that you were done for the season?”

“Doesn’t matter. I didn’t want to go to the final game anyway.” Jaebum finished off the cookie.

Youngjae was curious, “Why not?”

Jaebum got up and took his jacket off, “I wanted to see you skate at Nationals. I promised you I would be there and I can’t do that if there’s a final game, now can I?”

Youngjae stood from his chair, “Yes, but-”

“Youngjae, I’m your coach, technically.” Jaebum said, “I want to see you skate. It’s hypnotizing and I love going to watch you. Trust me, I’m not angry about missing a hockey final.”

Youngjae moved toward the bed, “Who are you and what have you done to Im Jaebum?”

“I’m always Im Jaebum.” He said, “It’s just you don’t see me as ‘JB’, Youngjae.”

Youngjae sat on the edge of the bed, “I never wanted to.”

“Why not?” Jaebum asked him, “Why wouldn’t you want to even call me it?”

Youngjae licked his tongue over his bottom lip, “The Hawks were always like that, Jaebum. They were rude and nasty. With you, I…” 

“You, what?” Jaebum asked him. 

Youngjae stared down at his lap, “I liked you. I still do. I didn’t want to believe you were like that. I’m happy you’re not. In fact, none of you are once you get past the obnoxiousness.”

Jaebum laughed, “Youngjae, I like you too.”

Youngjae’s head shot up, “Really?”

“Really really,” Jaebum said to him. He changed the subject, “It’s late. I don’t have class in the morning but I’m still tired.”

Youngjae got up, “Okay, I’ll let you sleep. I wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay. I thought you were home but it turns out you still were at the rink.”

Jaebum grabbed Youngjae by the wrist when he walked by, “Stay.”

Youngjae's lips parted and he could not combat the request from Jaebum. His chest rose and fell as he stared at Jaebum's hand around his wrist. His hand was warm against Youngjae's pulse.

Youngjae did not want to argue with him, “Okay, I will.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Jaebum woke up the next morning on his back. He was still in his practice close from the night before. His face was tight from the bruises and the dried blood on it. Youngjae was next to him only in one of Jaebum’s t-shirts. He had fallen asleep on Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum smirked and rubbed Youngjae’s back. He enjoyed the warmth that was pressed against him. 

Youngjae stirred awake and then yawned, “What time is it?”

“Not sure,” Jaebum whispered to him.

Youngjae stretched and then rolled onto his stomach. Jaebum observed him. Youngjae had these random freckles on his body; a particular one underneath his eye. The sunlight that came through the window made Youngjae’s eyes these two bowls of honey. His black fringe splayed out across his face. He had a tattoo on his bicep that poked out beneath his shirt. Jaebum never noticed the words before.

“You’re gorgeous.” Jaebum complimented. 

Youngjae propped himself on his elbows with his back in a pretty arch. 

“You’re handsome.” Youngjae returned.

Jaebum smirked and then stroked Youngjae’s cheek. 

“I need to shower.” Youngjae huffed.

“Me too.” Jaebum’s cheeks went red, “I can’t get up right now though because of a morning ‘problem’.”

Youngjae slapped his chest, “Jaebum.” His neck started to flush a pink color. 

Jaebum rolled on top of Youngjae, “Feels like you have a similar problem.”

Youngjae covered his face with his hands, “Beomie…”

Jaebum smirked and then leaned down. He shifted onto his side to peck Youngjae’s neck. Jaebum’s tiny kisses along Youngjae’s neck were familiar to the ones he had given Youngjae the night they got drunk. Jaebum stripped off his long sleeve and tossed it aside. Youngjae’s eyes widened at the slight definition of muscle on Jaebum’s pale skin. His hands drifted across his torso. 

“Let me make you feel good.” Jaebum whispered to him, “If you’re ready.”

“I am.” Youngjae whispered back to him, “But not all the way just yet...I still have-”

“Youngjae, you don’t have to explain yourself.” Jaebum held himself up with his hands on either side of Youngjae’s head, “I can make your body feel good without putting my dick inside you.”

“Prove it,” Youngjae smirked up at him. 

Jaebum kissed his neck and braced his hand on the other side. His fingers distributed the right amount of pressure. He had Youngjae set up a bit so he could take his shirt off. He tossed it to another part of the apartment. He kissed feather-light touches down his chest then to the soft curve of his tummy. Each mole he passed got extra attention from his tongue. Youngjae watched Jaebum trail down toward his hips. He squealed a little when Jaebum flipped him on his stomach. 

Jaebum covered Youngjae’s mouth with his hand, “Sh, Youngjae, you have to be quiet. You’ll wake the neighbors up.”

Youngjae’s eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed beneath Jaebum’s foreign touch. He had never had this calm sensation when it came to sex. Youngjae always had been so tense. He was like clay in Jaebum’s touch _.  _ He keened when he felt the blanket be tossed up by his shoulders. Jaebum hid underneath them and he ripped down Youngjae’s pants then his briefs. 

Youngjae was unsure what Jaebum planned. This was new to him. He wrapped his arms around the pillow beneath his head. Jaebum dipped his tongue beneath his left ass cheek and then laid it up towards the small of his back. Youngjae preened back and did not know what to do in this situation. Jaebum gripped his hips and held him still. The heat beneath the blanket made him sweat. He delved his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Youngjae buried his face in the pillow and moaned. Jaebum started to tongue fuck Youngjae’s hole. He could feel his walls swell beneath his tongue. 

Jaebum started to pick up the pace and Youngjae began to squirm underneath him. 

Youngjae reached back and held Jaebum’s hair in his fingers to warn him. 

Jaebum encouraged him and moved on to wave his tongue inside of Youngjae in a new pattern. Youngjae let out a final moan into his pillow and Jaebum felt him stutter his hips. The man beneath him came hard enough for Jaebum to hear the squelch between skin and sheets. He placed a kiss on Youngjae’s tailbone and then came up from underneath the blanket. He moved up and sat back against the pillows only to be met with two new sets of eyes. 

Jaebum’s eyes got big and his body heated up. Youngjae was fucked out next to him completely naked. Jaebum only had his sweatpants on underneath the blanket but his exposed torso was nude.

Mark was half asleep but he appeared to be either traumatized or turned on. Jackson was laid on his stomach on the floor with his chin set in his hands and feet kicking behind him. 

“Sexy morning?” Jackson asked with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Youngjae shot up and covered himself up with the blanket. Jaebum climbed over Youngjae to get off the bed.

“None of your business. I didn’t hear you come in.” Jaebum said as he put his shirt back on. He handed Youngjae his clothes.

Jackson rolled onto his back, “See, we were going to surprise you with sympathy doughnuts but it appears you have other ways of distracting yourself.”

Youngjae got dressed with a shy smile on his face. He was not embarrassed by the intrusion like he thought he would be. The boys did not seem to mind. 

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

The Thursday before Nationals, Bambam and Youngjae had a final practice before their late-night flight. Yugyeom took on Bambam’s coach position so Mark could play in the final game. Jinyoung stayed behind to support Jackson instead of paying for a last-minute flight. 

“How long is the trip?” Bambam asked Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom said, “I think it said four hours. It shouldn’t be too bad. We should do a late swim when we get to the hotel.”

“Four hours?! Sounds torturous.” Bambam skated off toward the middle. 

Youngjae and Jaebum watched from outside the rink while Yugyeom perfected Bambam’s routine and Bambam worked on corrections. Jaebum and Youngjae had not discussed what happened at the apartment. It seemed to fly under Jaebum’s radar and Youngjae was frustrated. The two both confessed that they liked each other and even had an intimate moment. Yet, the two were still friends. Youngjae convinced himself that was all they ever would be. He was caught in the dangerous part of the friendzone.

“Youngjae, you’re up,” Yugyeom said as the two skated over to him. 

Youngjae got on the ice and Jaebum was right behind him. He grabbed the side of the wall and arched his back to give it a few satisfying pops. 

“When you get to Nationals forget everything that’s happened up to this point, okay?” Jaebum encouraged him, “You can do this, Youngjae, your score was very close last time.”

“I’m worried.” Youngjae sighed, “It’s my confidence right now that I’m struggling with.”

“It’s always been your confidence.” Jaebum reached out and pulled Youngjae in by his waist. Youngjae stared at Jaebum’s chest until Jaebum held his chin to tilt his head up. Jaebum stroked his thumb on Youngjae’s bottom lip. He continued, “Youngjae, I’m your coach. My job is to make you feel confident in yourself. You’re so stunning when you’re out on the ice. How do you think I fell for you originally? You have a new kind of definition of how you feel sexy. So, you can convey that on the ice.”

Youngjae gently grabbed Jaebum’s wrist and pulled his hand down. The two intertwined their fingers.

“Jaebum, thank you.” He smiled at him. 

“You know, when people call me Jaebum I get really pissed but with you, it’s comfortable,” Jaebum smirked at him.

Youngjae went back to Jaebum’s again that night before the airport. His Appa had an interesting conversation with him on the way there.

“So, JB is going to drive you over?” Mr. Choi asked him as he turned left.

“Yeah.” Youngjae texted Jaebum where he was on his phone. 

“Mhm,” Mr. Choi said, “you know, you two would have beautiful kids. You shoulder have a winter wedding sense the both of you are winter athletes! A snowy wedding would be beautiful in this town, don't you think?”

Youngjae dropped his phone on the car floor and then bent over to grab it. He whined, “Appa, it’s not like that!”

“It’s not?” Mr. Choi asked, “Then who gave you that underneath your ear?”

Youngjae covered the spot, “No one.”

Mr. Choi laughed, “Now, I know you and Jaebum are up to something. There’s nothing there.”

“Appa.” Youngjae pulled his sweatshirt over his face. 

“Think about it though, Youngjae! You could be a doting husband to one of my favorite hockey players.” Mr. Choi smiled, “JB is a good man, son. You picked a great one.”

Youngjae watched out the window, “I think he picked me first and then I was slow to realize I like him.”

“Do you love him?” Mr. Choi asked as he pulled into the apartment complex parking lot.

“I don’t know yet.” Youngjae said, “It’s hard for me to throw that word around.”

“You used to be so loving and happy before you left last year.” Mr. Choi said, “I’m just glad JB has helped you find that again.”

Jaebum left the apartment and Youngjae opened up his car door. Mr. Choi rolled his window down as Jaebum approached his side. 

“Keep an eye on my boy, please.” Mr. Choi kept his voice low, “That dumbass will be at the Finals rink this weekend but Youngjae’s a bit stressed anyways. It’s never good to go through somewhere that you’ve experienced pain in.”

“I agree.” Jaebum reassured Mr. Choi, “I’ll keep a really good eye on him. I promise.” 

Youngjae heard and he had to bite his lip to hold in the beaming smile. Jaebum had Youngjae in deep and he was not sure if he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments have made me feel so good about this fic! I've never had such prompt feedback before.  
> If you would like to chat about something that has happened in the fic or have questions, comment on them so we can talk!! All of you have been so nice and I appreciate it.


	8. Nationals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry for the delay again, I had a family event come up yesterday that stopped me from finishing up Chapter 9 so I could not post anything. I will have Chapter 9 up later today, until then enjoy this update!
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and be on the lookout for a question I want you guys to answer at the endnotes of Chapter 9!
> 
> Love y'all,  
> ~busted_aesthetic

Nationals had a busy parking garage compared to the last time Youngjae had strolled through it. His head was lowered and he counted the steps in his head until he got to the elevator. The ground was eerily familiar in a way that a nightmare would linger in someone’s mind the next day. 

Jaebum held onto Youngjae’s hand, “Youngjae, you’re safe.”

Youngjae ripped his hand away and stood in front of him, “You don’t know that.”

“What do you mean?” Jaebum asked, “Youngjae, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Youngjae frowned and his bottom lip jut out. Jaebum watched as tears started to form in Youngjae’s eyes. 

“Youngjae, it’s okay.” He reached out to him and pulled him close. 

Youngjae laid his forehead against Jaebum’s chest. He recalled that memory and how it had stripped away any feeling of safety he had. The betrayal that lashed around in his stomach made him sick. Youngjae cried hard. He held onto Jaebum’s tie that he wore with a death grip. 

“Youngjae, talk to me.” Jaebum whispered in his ear, “Let me get you out of here and somewhere else.”

Youngjae’s reaction to fear was to freeze. His feet bound tight to the floor and his limbs shook with sharp chills. 

Jaebum braced a tight arm around his waist, “Youngjae...listen to me…”

Youngjae wiped underneath his eyes and tilted his head up to lock eyes with Jaebum. Jaebum gave him a stern expression.

“You’re so much bigger than this. You can’t hold onto this anymore though. I know you hurt and you deserve to cry and scream about this. Today is your day to demand your life back.” Jaebum encouraged him. 

Youngjae sniffled and gave Jaebum a weak smile. Jaebum slid his hands up Youngjae’s body to hold his face in his hands. Jaebum inspected Youngjae’s eyes for a moment. Youngjae broke the stare.

“Jaebum, I think it’s almost time.” Youngjae put his hands delicately on Jaebum’s wrists to put them down to his sides, “We should go inside now.”

Jaebum asked him, “Are you sure you don’t want to talk anymore? You’re okay? You don’t need me to kiss you better?”

The teasing comment made Youngjae slap Jaebum’s chest and he laughed, “Let’s go inside, flirt.”

Youngjae rolled his head around to stretch his neck. He was about to step on the ice until Jaebum grabbed his hand. 

“Nail this, Youngjae. You can do it.” Jaebum encouraged him. 

Youngjae gave him a curt nod and Jaebum returned it with a prompt slap to his ass. Youngjae hid a bashful smile as he skated out toward the center of the ice. He heard Bambam shout from outside the rink. Yugyeom clapped next to him. It was only the four of them at the Nationals competition, the other three back home for the final hockey game. 

Youngjae got into his starting position and his heart started to beat louder. The audience cheered for him. There was no confusion in Youngjae’s brain as his music started. The first person Youngjae snapped his head toward for his starting body roll was Jaebum. Jaebum flicked his tongue across his top teeth and gave Youngjae a charming smile. In that split second, Youngjae’s body electrified and it set off his routine with a power he never had before. Every jump and leap was perfected. His height stunned the judges. Near the end of the routine was Youngjae’s infamous step section that Jaebum had helped him with. Youngjae went to take his last step only to have his toe pick collide with the side of the other skate’s blade. Youngjae’s foot contorted in an ugly position and he collapsed. 

His adrenaline pumped too much for him to come to a complete spot. He spun back up as if it was part of the routine. He finished off strong. The audience seemed to notice the wipe out as they cheered for him. Youngjae skated off the ice and Jaebum was right there for him. 

Youngjae grabbed onto Jaebum’s hands to help him off the ice as he hissed out in pain. His foot had this pain as if he had been stabbed several times in the ankle. Jaebum supported him with a strong grip around his waist and put Youngjae’s arm around his shoulders.

“Let’s get you to a medic.” Jaebum fussed over him. 

Jaebum guided Youngjae to a medic and she had Youngjae sit down on a nearby bench. 

“Go ahead and take your skate off.” The medic encouraged as she grabbed an ice pack from her bag. 

Youngjae found it ironic that ice caused this pain and that was also what would heal it. Jaebum unlaced Youngjae’s skate for him and carefully took it off. Youngjae groaned in pain. 

The medic ticked her tongue, “It’s swollen.”

“It’s just a sprain,” Youngjae said through gritted teeth.

“It’s either a horrible sprain or a broken foot. I suggest getting an x-ray when you are able to. This isn’t a pretty injury. I think you should be done.” The medic said, “You’ll only make the injury worse.”

“I’ll take it easy today but I’m skating tomorrow.” Youngjae said, “I’m not giving up on this.”

The medic sighed, “Alright, but after tomorrow if you’re still in serious pain get it checked out. Take some pain relievers when you’re able to.”

Jaebum thanked her as she walked away. Jaebum held the ice pack on Youngjae’s ankle. Youngjae saw a stray blue hair fall onto Jaebum’s forehead. Jaebum did not notice. He was too focused on Youngjae’s pain. 

Youngjae reached his fingers tips out and brushed Jaebum’s hair out of his face. He placed it back with the rest of the hair that was parted off of his forehead.

Jaebum rubbed his thumb on the outside of Youngjae’s foot, “I like you, Youngjae.”

“You’ve told me.” Youngjae continued, “And you know I like you too.”

Jaebum got Youngjae’s other skate off. Yugyeom had come by with Bambam. Bambam grabbed Jaebum’s skates. Jaebum held his hand out and helped Youngjae up onto his good foot.

“How’d you do?” Youngjae asked Bambam.

“Best he’s ever done.” Yugyeom squeezed Bambam’s shoulder.

“Way to go, Bam.” Jaebum congratulated him. 

Bambam gave a mock bow and said, “Thank you, my loyal fans.”

Youngjae laughed and went to walk forward but Jaebum stopped him. Youngjae gave him a confused look. 

“Put your arm around my shoulders,” Jaebum said.

Youngjae put his arm around his shoulders and Jaebum picked him up bridal style. Youngjae giggled and laid the side of his head against Jaebum’s shoulder as his bare feet dangled. Jaebum and he both laughed as Jaebum carried him out of the arena and toward their green room. 

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Youngjae stretched his arm across his body as Sehun finished up his routine. Youngjae’s foot pain went away overnight. He still ached but it was not enough to stop him from performing. 

Sehun got off the ice and he noticed Youngjae off to the side. Youngjae frowned and tried to avoid eye contact.

“Youngjae.” Sehun started, “Good luck today.”

Youngjae pursed his lips and was unable to speak. He gave him a small smile as Sehun walked away. 

It was the last time Youngjae would be on the ice that season. His Round 2 skate had to be damn near perfect. His Round 1 score was not the highest he had but it was up there. He had a job to do on the ice and he would do it. 

As his music started, Youngjae thought about everything. The emotional music was what connected him to it. It was a ballad about transformation and change. He started off not wanting anything to do with the ice but here he was, still not retired. Not to mention, the people involved in his life. 

Bambam and Jinyoung he had counted on anyway. Yugyeom was a new friend he never wanted to lose. Then, there were the other boys. Jackson proved to be a solid friend and he always made Youngjae smile. Mark was quiet but he had a lot of passion that Youngjae admired.

Jaebum was the most important one in all of this. It took Youngjae until that moment to figure it out but the major support had been Jaebum the whole time. Jaebum had protected him several times. He was the one to be right at his side in any troublesome situation and even helped him out of it. At this point, Youngjae had more than this ‘like’ emotion for Jaebum. 

Youngjae never tossed the love word around for anyone. This was especially true in any relationship let alone whatever he and Jaebum had in that moment. The two had shared nothing but neck kisses, cuddles, a shower, and that strong, intimate moment at Jaebum’s one morning. They never had sex and they never kissed. Youngjae discovered love means much more than that. The magnetic pull he had to Jaebum was unlike any other. 

As he ended his song, the crowd not only cheered but gave him a standing ovation. Youngjae breathed heavy and flickered his eyes up from the ice to spot where Jaebum was. Jaebum had his eyes focused on him with an extreme concentration. 

That was when Youngjae figured out he loved Im Jaebum. Falling in love with Jaebum was the easy part. It would be admitting to Jaebum that would prove to be difficult. Youngjae would keep his love close to him until Jaebum showed he wanted it too. 

Youngjae saw Jaebum go around the rink to the opening and Youngjae followed him. He sped skate to get off the ice. He had this urgency on a soul level he never experienced before. Every ounce of Youngjae’s breath was taken from his lungs as he got off the ice to stand in front of Jaebum. 

“Jaebum! I didn’t fall out of anything it was perfect!” Youngjae held onto Jaebum’s wrists. 

“Youngjae, it’s not the routine that was perfect.” Jaebum was more in thought, “You’re perfect.”

Jaebum leaned in and kissed Youngjae’s cold lips. The two pulled apart from each other. The shock of the kiss was too much to process at first. They searched each other's eyes for a sign to keep going. Jaebum led the rest of the kiss since Youngjae was so stunned. He pressed his lips against Youngjae’s again, this time much different. He held Youngjae’s face in his hands as their kiss grew fiery and long. Youngjae fisted the fabric of Jaebum’s dress shirt in his palms. Jaebum was gentle with him. Youngjae arched his back so his front pressed against him. 

The two pulled away from the kiss and could not tear away from the other one’s eyes. 

“Why did you do that?” Youngjae had a smile on his face.

“I had to surprise you somehow.” Jaebum rubbed their noses together and then pecked Youngjae’s lips again. 

Bambam burst through the green room door, “The rankings are posted for the half-day mark! Youngjae, you’re in second!” 

Youngjae was on a couch with his knees pulled to his chin and a bag of chips open next to him. He had his hand deep in the bag but he stopped. 

“Second? This is Nationals.” Youngjae did not believe Bambam. 

“Youngjae, he’s telling the truth!” Yugyeom said, “It’s you, Sehun, and some random guy from out east.”

“Well, Bambam, do good when you go later on. I hope you get in the top six at least.” Youngjae encouraged.

“I hope so.” Bambam sat on the couch and noticed the lack of people in the room, “Where’s JB?”

“He went to go get lunch for everyone. He should be back by now.” Youngjae checked the time on his phone and decided he should go search for him. 

Youngjae got off the couch and left the green room. Jaebum was close to the room but he stood in the hallway with two other girls talking to him. Youngjae trusted Jaebum but one of these girls had propped her body in a way that made him uneasy. 

Youngjae approached Jaebum. He wrapped his arm around his body and grabbed his tie. He twisted him around. 

Jaebum was surprised but he melted when he saw Youngjae, “Hey, I was on my way.”

“Sorry I got hungry,” Youngjae said before he got on his toes and kissed Jaebum. He snatched the paper bag from his hand and walked away. 

The newfound confidence made Jaebum smile at Youngjae’s receding form. Youngjae finally found himself again at Nationals and Jaebum could not be more proud. 

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Mr. Choi sat on his office desk with Youngjae and Bambam across from him on the couch. 

“Second and third overall. You both should be proud.” Mr. Choi congratulated them. 

“Well, we had really good coaches.” Bambam fanned himself, “I thought the ice was going to melt with Yugyeom there.”

Mr. Choi was used to Bambam’s comments at this point, “I’m glad Jaebum and Yugyeom proved to be an asset to you both. I’m sure you could say the same for Jackson and Mark. Next year, we’ll hire someone more reliable that won’t quit for no reason.”

“If you want a more experienced coach, I think Yugyeom would be great, Appa.” Youngjae said, “I mean you could hire the boys again but if we make it to Nationals they’d never be able to go to their own Final game if they make it.”

“I’ll talk to Yugyeom about it. Until then, take care of yourselves until next season.” Mr. Choi got down from his desk. 

Bambam said a quick ‘thank you’ and left the office. Youngjae stayed seated on the couch. 

“Something you needed, son?” Mr. Choi asked as he sat in his normal seat. 

“Yeah,” Youngjae said, “I know you and mom didn’t work out. But, originally, did you ever feel anything for her.”

Mr. Choi said, “Youngjae, of course, I did. Not only was she a lovely woman but she gave me the best son I could ever ask for.”

Youngjae smiled and said, “Thank you, but, I mean did you love her?”

Mr. Choi sighed, “Youngjae, I thought I did love your mother but it proved to be a complicated situation.”

“I know she was toxic.” Youngjae said, “You did the right thing getting us away from her. I guess I just wanted to know if what I feel for Jaebum is love too.”

Mr. Choi had the right outer corner of his lip curl up, “Youngjae, you’ll know it’s love when it hits you.”

“I think it has and I just don’t know what to do about it.” Youngjae laid his head back against the couch, “We kissed at National’s.”

“Have you talked to him about how you feel?”

“No,” Youngjae let his eyes flutter shut, “we’re not even together.”

“If you’re at his house every night and you two have kissed, I think you should have a serious conversation.” Mr. Choi encouraged, “Alright, hit the ice. I’m bringing you back to school next week so this will be your last time.”

Youngjae had never even thought about it. He was enrolled for another semester until the incident happened. 

“Appa, I don’t want to go,” Youngjae said. 

“Youngjae, we’ve talked about this. I’ve let you skip the spring semester to heal but you can’t let this rule you forever.”

“I know that.” Youngjae said, “I want to transfer here and stay home. I like skating local again and I actually have more friends here now. I’m not saying Jinyoung and Bambam aren’t enough, but I feel like I have a second family here.”

Mr. Choi said, “Are you staying for you or for Jaebum?”

“If I said myself I’d be a liar. However, I’m really happy here.” Youngjae said, “I could actually pick a major and study rather than take general courses and they use me as an athlete.”

“I think that sounds great, Youngjae.” Mr. Choi said, “Go start your shift. I’ll call your school for you so it’s one less thing you have to worry about.”

“ _ Youngjae! _ ” Jackson shrieked as he skated across the ice. He tackled Youngjae down and his back hit the ice with a grunt. 

“Easy with him! He’s fragile!” Yugyeom’s face came into view.

Jinyoung’s popped into Youngjae’s eyeline too, “That and JB might kill you if you hurt him.”

Jackson’s weight was on top of Youngjae. “Second place to Oh Sehun! That’s amazing! Then Bambam got third! You guys were the highest-scoring team!” Jackson helped Youngjae stand up on his feet, “We’re all proud of you both.”

“Oh, thanks.” Youngjae said, “Also, I’m staying here and going to your guys’ school next semester.”

Jackson mock fainted into Jinyoung’s arms, “Daddy, catch me.”

Jinyoung let him drop, “You call me daddy out in public like that I’m not touching you, whore.”

Jackson popped up and darted after Jinyoung who skated away laughing. Yugyeom put a hand on Youngjae’s shoulder as Jaebum approached them. 

He skated off and Youngjae smiled at Jaebum, “Hey, I um...I’m staying here.”

“I heard. Jackson’s screaming about it across the ice.” Jaebum laughed. He grabbed Youngjae’s hand, “Listen, the college has an indoor heated pool. I’m friends with one of the guys who works at it. He pulled a few strings to let us have a night swim tonight, just you and I. Do you want to go?”

“Is this another date?” Youngjae asked him. 

“Sure is.” Jaebum pecked the apple of Youngjae’s cheek. 

“I don’t have any swim stuff I’ll have to pick some up.” Youngjae blew his fringe out of his face.

Jaebum whispered hotly in his ear, “Don’t worry about that. You won’t need it.”


	9. Baby, I Can Make You Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahead. :)))))))

The campus was small enough for Youngjae to locate the indoor pool faster than he anticipated. He entered into the room and it was heated. He took his shoes and socks off the moment he walked in. The smell of the chlorine overwhelmed him. His toes hit the linoleum as he went toward the pull. 

Jaebum came up out of the water and stroked his hair back with both hands. Youngjae swallowed hard. The lowlights of the pool cast a glow on Jaebum’s bare body. He swam to Youngjae who sat at the side of the pool. He set his chin on the side. 

“Hi.” was all Jaebum said. 

Youngjae could not find any of his words and he stared at Jaebum. He was so sexy and handsome it made Youngjae wonder how nobody had snatched him up yet. Let alone, why Jaebum wanted to be with him. 

“Get in?” Jaebum asked. 

Youngjae stood up and pulled his shirt off with no difficulties. Jaebum turned and swam the other way as he sensed Youngjae become awkward. Youngjae peeled the rest of his clothes off and got into the heated pool. 

Jaebum approached him. The water’s surface was beneath both of their chests. Youngjae slung his arms around Jaebum’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Jaebum’s lips were wet with pool water but it was still a desirable feeling. Jaebum flicked his tongue across the seam of Youngjae’s lips. Moments later, the two had entered a make-out session that made Youngjae’s head spin. 

Months ago, Youngjae would not even dream of this. He had Im Jaebum like putty in his arms as the two kissed. 

The two stopped and Jaebum placed his forehead against Youngjae’s. Youngjae wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s middle while Jaebum brushed back Youngjae’s hair from his face. 

“You’re so handsome,” Jaebum said to Youngjae.

“Hm.” Youngjae closed his eyes and rested his head on Jaebum’s chest. The two stood naked with each other until Youngjae shoved Jaebum in the pool. 

For the next hour, it was an extreme battle to see who could get the other one wetter. For the most part, Jaebum would splash Youngjae just to hear his loud laugh. Most people laughed from their chest but Youngjae laughed with his whole body. Jaebum had never seen anything like it and he loved it so much.

The ‘l word’ had become more prevalent in Jaebum’s mind lately. Youngjae was someone that Jaebum wanted to uncover and once he did that, he wanted to show this man what it meant to have someone love him. Youngjae had been used before and he deserved better. Jaebum was even sure there was more to the story of what happened last year than Youngjae told. Jinyoung seemed to know more when Jaebum had asked him about it before Nationals. One fact Jinyoung relayed to him was the two had dated before Sehun did. 

It was unlike Youngjae to lie but Jaebum knew he tried to protect himself. He probably had the memory shoved so far back he refused to pull it forward. Perhaps, he was embarrassed. Whatever the circumstance was, what Youngjae went through was wrong and Jaebum had to show Youngjae what a real man was like. 

“This diner profits off of hockey players and skaters only, I swear,” Youngjae said as the two sat down at a booth. Jaebum laughed at the joke.

The ends of Youngjae’s hair were still wet while Jaebum’s blue hair had dried for the most part. 

“I think I’m dying my hair black.” Jaebum said, “I know I mentioned it before but I really want to do it.”

“I told you, have Bambam do it,” Youngjae said as the waitress set waters and menus down in front of them. 

Jaebum tilted his head at Youngjae, “Have you ever tried blonde?”

Youngjae perked up, “No, but I’ve wanted to do it for a while. I’ve always had black hair.”

“You should do that then if you want to.” Jaebum said, “It’ll make you look pretty.”

Youngjae scrunched his nose up at pretty then said, “If anyone here is the pretty boy it’s you.”

Jaebum narrowed his eyes in on Youngjae, “Right.”

The two laughed with each other. It was eleven at night and the two were alone at the diner. They ate through their meals fast. Jaebum was anxious to get back to his apartment and either sleep or spend more time with Youngjae. Both sounded appealing. 

The apartment was quiet despite the cats that lived there. The three of them were all asleep while the two went in. 

Youngjae and Jaebum sat at the dining table to chat more. 

Their conversation started out with a civil discussion about their seasons and it ended on a simple question from Youngjae. 

“Have you had sex before?” Youngjae asked.

Jaebum nodded, “Yeah, I messed around a lot before you came along. Nothing but safe sex though. Not that you care or that it matters-”

Youngjae got up from his chair and straddled Jaebum’s lap. The heat between them was thick and rich. Jaebum could barely take a breath. Everything felt so heavy other than Youngjae who perched on his lap. 

“Do you have stuff here?” Youngjae asked. 

Jaebum sighed, “Youngjae, you don’t have to do this if you’re not-”

“I’m ready.” Youngjae said, “Jaebum, I’ve never been more sure of anything than I am right now. I might get emotional but I’ll tell you if I don’t want this at any point.”

“Promise me, you’ll tell me if this is too much.” Jaebum caressed his fingertips under Youngjae’s shirt.

“I promise,” Youngjae said. 

The two surged together like their lives depended on it. Jaebum pulled Youngjae’s shirt off from his body and tossed it aside. He tightened Youngjae’s thighs around him to stand them up. He back Youngjae up against the wall. Youngjae’s ankles hooked around Jaebum’s waist. 

Jaebum ground his hips against Youngjae’s ass and it elicited a beautiful moan from Youngjae’s lips. Youngjae was an addiction to Jaebum. He set him down on the bed as he gathered up the lube and a condom from the top drawer of his dresser. He set them aside on the bed as he climbed over Youngjae’s body. 

The self-preservation of this made Youngjae more eager. Youngjae wanted to save himself after his attack for someone who he knew loved him. Even though Jaebum never said the words, Youngjae could tell that this man that kissed down his neck was in love with him. 

Youngjae helped get Jaebum’s shirt off before he finished off the rest of his own clothes. The nudeness was not foreign to Jaebum since he had seen him nake before. The thought of Jaebum still being clothed and Youngjae being bare for him rushed blood down to his cock. 

Jaebum smirked at Youngjae’s hard cock before he crawled down to it, “Stay still, baby.”

Youngjae set his head back against the pillows as Jaebum sucked onto the tip of Youngjae’s cock. Youngjae moaned loudly and started to squirm. Jaebum pressed Youngjae’s hips down into the bed. He took Youngjae’s full length into his mouth with no trouble as he bobbed his head up and down onto it. Youngjae held tight onto his orgasm and did not want to release so soon. Jaebum caught the tension in his body. 

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asked him gently. 

Youngjae’s breaths were heavy, “More than okay. Can I...um…”

“Can you what?” Jaebum pulled himself up further Youngjae’s body. 

“Can I sit on your face?” Youngjae put a hand on Jaebum’s cheek. 

“Please,” Jaebum begged and kissed his lips. 

Jaebum took the rest of his clothes off. Both of them were naked as the full moon outside cast a mysterious glow on them. 

Youngjae straddled Jaebum’s face backward so he could bend down and trap his cock in his lips. The position made the angles more pleasurable. Youngjae keened at the tongue that swirled around inside him as he choked on Jaebum’s cock. Youngjae’s eyes widened for a second as he realized how large Jaebum was. He had seen it before but it was one of those instances where he second-guessed if it would even fit. 

Youngjae whimpered around his cock as he gagged on it. Spit and precum muddled around his mouth as he attempted to take Jaebum deeper. Jaebum moaned against Youngjae’s hole and it made Youngjae press back against him. 

Jaebum had Youngjae get off his face, “Let me get my fingers in you.”

“Okay.” Youngjae wiped his lips off. 

“Careful, don’t fall off the bed.” Jaebum worried as he helped Youngjae off of him. 

“Yes, mommy.” Youngjae teased as he laid beside Jaebum. 

Jaebum had a dark chuckle erupt from his throat. He whispered in Youngjae’s ear, “I’d rather you call me daddy.”

Youngjae smiled, “Okay.”

Jaebum grabbed the lube and coated his finger with a liberal amount. He swirled his middle finger around before he pushed in. The breach made Youngjae arch his back off the bed. He could not articulate any words other than a simple moan. Jaebum pumped his finger in and out before he added a second one into the mix. 

“Mmm, daddy…” Youngjae’s moan was quiet but it was enough for Jaebum’s blood to run hot. 

Jaebum scissored his fingers and he saw Youngjae push up onto his elbows with wide eyes and a panicked expression. Jaebum changed the pattern of his fingers and made a mental note to not do that again. 

“Are you okay, baby boy?” Jaebum whispered to him before he pecked his lips. 

“I’m doing good.” Youngjae joined their lips again before he laid back down. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Jaebum checked in with him, “If at any time you hate this, tell me to stop.”

“I’ll be alright, Beomie.” 

Anytime Jaebum heard that nickname it made him warm inside. The domestic entity that came with it had him smile every time. 

He rolled the condom on him and tossed the foil on the floor. He lubed up the condom a bit more to try and make sure that he did not have any dryness that would cause discomfort.

Jaebum braced his hands on either side of Youngjae’s head as he lined up. He pressed in and Youngjae’s eyes shut gently. His lips were parted and he moaned loudly.

Jaebum wanted his lips on him. He buried his nose against Youngjae’s neck as he adjusted his cock inside of Youngjae. He inhaled against his skin before he started to place wet, open mouth kisses against him. 

Eventually, he was able to move his hips against the skin of Youngjae’s ass. He slammed his hips and started to move at a rapid pace that had Youngjae cry out in pure pleasure. 

“Jaebum-ah…” Youngjae moaned his name. 

“Say my name, baby boy, just like that,” Jaebum whispered in his ear. 

Youngjae set his ankles on the small of Jaebum’s back and scratched his nails down his back. 

“Jaebum, I won’t last.” Youngjae whimpered. 

Jaebum slowed down to enjoy the moment. The two had all night but he still wanted Youngjae to feel pleasured and loved. He connected their lips together with his cock still inside Youngjae. The soul bond the two felt was unlike any other. The moonlight spilled into the room across their gorgeous, entangled bodies. It lessened the darkness in the room around them and acted as their own personal light as they moved with each other. 

The two both released unexpectedly to the other. Their cum mixed on Youngjae’s stomach. Youngjae’s chest rose and fell while Jaebum went to grab a towel for the two of them. He wiped down Youngjae first before he cleaned himself off.

“Beomie, we should shower too,” Youngjae suggested.

Jaebum tossed the towel next to the bed and noticed the wicked smile on Youngjae’s face.

Youngjae’s cheek pressed into the side of the shower as Jaebum drilled into him from behind. It was sloppier than earlier but still just as electrifying. Youngjae propped himself up with his hands braced against the shower wall. Water droplets seeped all over them as Jaebum’s pants became more apparent. 

Jaebum swore, “Fuck, Youngjae, I’m already gonna…”

“I already did,” Youngjae said breathlessly. 

The two laughed as Jaebum held his hips in his hands. He rubbed his hands up and down Youngjae’s spine before he went back to work in his cock. 

Youngjae enjoyed how wide and open he was to Jaebum. The vulnerability was something he craved. He did not want this night to be over yet. His exhaustion was what bothered him. He had to wake up and find something to keep the night moving along. 

Jaebum stayed behind in the shower to wash his hair while Youngjae dried off. He went out into the chill of the apartment again and spotted something strewn on top of Jaebum’s dresser that gave him a wild yet risky idea. 

Jaebum pulled clean briefs back on that he set out for himself. The shirt he laid out for Youngjae on the side of the bathroom sink was left abandoned. He chuckled to himself as he pictured Youngjae curling up to him that night naked. It made his skin prick up in anticipation, unlike anything he had experienced before. 

Jaebum stepped out of the bathroom and he froze at Youngjae on his bed. His mouth went dry and his body flushed with heat from head to toe. 

Youngjae had two fingers deep inside of him with his eyes shut in pure bliss. Jaebum wanted to pull up a chair and just watch but he had to get his hands on Youngjae right then. Youngjae had sported Jaebum’s red and black home jersey that was far too big for his thin body. 

Jaebum took two steps to the bed before he pinned Youngjae back against the bed. He growled into his neck. 

“You really think you can just do this without me?” Jaebum teased him as he had his wrists trapped. 

“Depends, daddy, you going to let me ride you?” Youngjae whispered in his ear. 

Jaebum leaned down and grabbed another condom that had been lazily tossed next to the bed just in case. Once he prepped himself, Youngjae straddled him and sunk down onto Jaebum’s cock. 

“You feel so good.” Youngjae praised as he took Jaebum by his jaw. 

Jaebum liked this confident Youngjae. He let him run his mouth wild as he bounced up and down. Youngjae’s thighs burned and his knees ached but he kept going. 

Youngjae gripped onto Jaebum’s hair and started to kiss down his neck. He bit and sucked rapidly. Jaebum’s moans were unreal. It made Youngjae’s body heat up. Youngjae’s moans were inexperienced yet lovely while Jaebum’s were straight out of a porn film. 

“Don’t stop, you’ll make daddy cum again.”

“You gonna cum in my tight hole?” Youngjae bit and pulled on his ear piercing, “Daddy, come on, I want it.”

He swiveled his hips around and Jaebum moaned even louder than before. Youngjae got Jaebum to cum and the moment he did, Jaebum threw Youngjae back. He rolled up the jersey and wrapped his fingers around Youngjae’s cock. He pumped wildly and with a pace Youngjae had never experienced before. 

Youngjae could not even moan. He whined and his body rolled against Jaebum’s motions. Youngjae’s breaths were hard to catch as Jaebum pressed his face into Youngjae’s shoulder. His own laundry soap and cologne on Youngjae’s body was enough to make him go wild. 

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

“JB! Open your fucking door!” Jackson’s voice came from the other side of it, “Are you dead in there?! You’re not answering anyone!”

Jaebum groaned and woke up. He noticed Youngjae was next to him sound asleep. He moved the hair away from his forehead and kissed him there. He climbed over his body and slipped on sweatpants from his drawer.

He whipped the door open, “I have neighbors can you be quiet?”

Jackson and Mark both stood at the door. Jackson sputtered out a laugh.

Mark placed his thumb on Jaebum’s collarbone, “Damn, Youngjae’s got a bite on him.”

“Shut up.” Jaebum said, “What do you want? Youngjae’s still asleep.”

“We’re having a huge party next Saturday to celebrate our win against the Hawks! We won our final game, you bitch, and I know you weren’t there but you’re still our captain.”

“Okay, I’ll be there. Who else is going?” Jaebum asked.

“Should be a few other teams there.” Mark said, “Don’t worry, we didn’t invite the Hawks.”

“Good. I’ll bring Youngjae along but if he doesn’t want to go don’t be surprised if I don’t stay the whole time.” Jaebum said. 

“We’re all going. He’ll have Yugyeom, Bambam, and Jinyoung too if he gets uncomfortable. We can all leave and go hang out at my place too.” Jackson suggested, “Never hurts to try, JB.”

“I know, I just worry.” Jaebum said, “Sorry, I didn’t answer my phone and for worrying you guys. If you wanna wait I can get Youngjae up and we can all go get lunch?”

“Sounds good. We’ll wait in the car.” Mark said. 

Jaebum shut the door and made his way over to Youngjae. The party sounded fun but his one fear almost stopped him from even mentioning it to Youngjae. Nothing stopped the Hawks from showing up if other teams would be there and Youngjae was not ready for that exposure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this update! I know it's shorter than normal but that's because Chapter 10 will be VERY long. Expect it to come out Friday, August 16th because it is the final chapter and will have a lot of content to finish off the fic with. 
> 
> My question for you guys is what do YOU want to see happen in Chapter 10? Let me know in the comments and we can chat about it!! I may include it in the chapter ;)
> 
> Once again, thank you all for the feedback. Really, keep it coming it pushes me to write for this fic even when at times my confidence is low on it. You're all the best!


	10. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this is the END! I added in an epilogue as a thank you for the feedback <3
> 
> For real, I cannot thank you all enough. Please, come back to this fic and reread it, share it with your friends that you think might like it, and always talk to me in the comments whenever you want about this fic. The undying support is what kept this fic up and going, it really was you readers at the end of the day that made this work. 
> 
> I love you all so much and thank you for following along in Jaebum and Youngjae's journey. I hope this long chapter does this ending justice. 
> 
> Thank you,  
> busted_aesthetic

The fridge pressed against Youngjae’s bare back as he jumped up to latch his legs around Jaebum. The two rocked their bodies together as Jaebum buried his cock inside of Youngjae. Youngjae rested his head back against the fridge as Jaebum fucked him wildly against it. Jaebum’s sheer strength was enough to make Youngjae squirm. The thin line of sweat on their skin contrasted to the frigid apartment. 

Without a warning, Youngjae came in between their bodies. Jaebum had a proud smirk on his face before he moaned one last time. He came soon after and slipped out to take the condom off. 

Youngjae whined as he Jaebum gently set his feet on the ground, “That never feels any better than the last. You’d think I’d get used to it.”

Jaebum grabbed a towel from the bathroom and came back out to the kitchen. He wiped down Youngjae first. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Jaebum kissed the mole beneath his eye. He proceeded to clean his stomach and thighs. 

“I don’t know why you’re cleaning so precisely.” Youngjae leaned into Jaebum’s ear, “I wanna go again.”

Jaebum tossed the towel behind him and picked Youngjae up, “Don’t need to tell me twice.”

Youngjae hung his head back and laughed. 

The two had been sexually active daily. It was as if the pent up frustrations from before tried to catch up to them. Youngjae may have been apprehensive but he was still human. Jaebum was a gorgeous man and he had his body electrified with every touch. He clasped his fingers behind Jaebum’s neck and the two started to kiss.

The kiss was wet but the passion behind it was enough for Youngjae to become hard again. 

Jaebum whispered against his mouth, “I guess your stamina proves to be useful off the ice too.”

“Shut up.” Youngjae giggled. 

Jaebum went to kiss him again but then there was a knock at the door. Youngjae groaned as Jaebum set him down. 

“Get dressed, we can pick up later tonight.” Jaebum patted his bare ass and Youngjae yelped before he reached for his clothes. 

Jaebum threw on sweatpants and then opened up the door. Jinyoung stood on the other side of it. His eyes were swollen and he had huge tears down his face. 

“Whoa, what happened?” Jaebum stepped aside for him to come in. 

Jinyoung talked past Jaebum like he did not exist, “Youngjae, can I talk to you? Now?”

Youngjae threw on his hoodie and nodded. He gave Jaebum a gentle stroke on his arm as he passed him before he went out in the hallway. Jaebum shut the door for them to have some privacy. 

Youngjae hugged Jinyoung and the latter cried into his shoulder. Youngjae tried to soothe him. 

“Don’t cry. What’s wrong?” Youngjae asked him. 

Jinyoung pulled away and tried to pull himself together. Youngjae could sense that Jinyoung hurt more than he let on. Jinyoung never cried, so this alone was enough to scare Youngjae. 

“Jinyoung, talk to me.” Youngjae frowned.

“Jackson was with a girl last night and now he won’t even answer my messages.” Jinyoung sniffled, “I’m scared.”

Youngjae’s heart broke, “Oh, Jinyoung...I’m sorry. Do you want to come in?”

“No, fuck this.” Jinyoung stormed off.

“Hey!” Youngjae called after him, “Jinyoung, you need to talk through this! It could all be a misunderstanding!”

Jinyoung whipped around, “I knew Jackson and I were moving too fast! I knew it! This whole thing has been one big lie. You know we said ‘I love you’ a month into dating? For fuck’s sakes, I didn’t even go to National’s with you guys so I could see his dumbass play hockey. Do you know what else is dumb? I still love him. If it turns out he did cheat on me with that bitch, I will still love him. That hurts more than anything.” 

Youngjae approached him like he was a wounded animal, “Jinyoung, it’s okay to move fast. Jackson is infatuated with you. I don’t think he’s cheating. Maybe, you should look into it.”

“How?” Jinyoung wiped underneath his eyes, “Youngjae, he won’t answer me.”

“Go hunt him down. He can’t be too far, right? He’s probably in class.” Youngjae smiled, “Give him time to speak to you. If it turns out he cheated then we’ll go from there.”

Jinyoung wiped his eyes on his sleeves, “Leave it to you to be the sliver of positivity. Fucking ray of sunshine.”

Youngjae let out a stale laugh, “You’re lucky I like you.”

Jinyoung smiled for the first time that day, “I’ll leave you be, I just had to speak to someone.”

“I’m here.” Youngjae said, “I think we all might be going to the pool tonight too. If Jackson answers you and it’s all good, you can go. You can still come even if it’s not good it’s just-”

“He’ll be there.” Jinyoung finished for him, “I know, I was invited.”

“See.” Youngjae said, “You have nothing to worry about I’m sure.”

Jinyoung sighed, “Okay, fine. I’ll go search around campus for him.”

“Keep me updated,” Youngjae said as Jinyoung turned away. 

Jinyoung waved his hand to acknowledge that he heard Youngjae. Youngjae frowned and dipped back into the apartment. 

Jaebum was in the shower and the door was cracked open. Youngjae ignored the subtle invitation to the shower and he sat on Jaebum’s bed. 

A few minutes later, Jaebum came out of the shower with only a towel on. He stroked back his damp hair. 

“Is Jinyoung okay?” Jaebum asked.

“What do you know?” Youngjae pressed.

Jaebum’s eyebrows quirked up. He then sunk his shoulders, “Look, I didn’t think you would want to go to the party Saturday because-”

“What party?” Youngjae asked. 

“Nevermind. What are you talking about?” Jaebum started to change into his clothes for the day. He slipped on jeans and an oversized hoodie. 

Youngjae spoke as Jaebum slipped in his silver earrings, “I’m talking about Jackson. Jinyoung found out he was with a girl last night.”

Jaebum froze and then continued on with twisting the earring back onto his stud, “That’s odd.”

Youngjae noticed his hesitation, “Okay, you obviously know who it is and if you’re encouraging this or condoning it in the slightest I swear-”

“It’s nothing.” Jaebum whipped around after he put his nose ring in, “Youngjae, don’t talk about it anymore, okay? It’s nothing horrible.”

Youngjae got off the bed, “Fine.” 

“No.” Jaebum snatched his wrist as he walked by, “I can’t tell you because you’ll tell Jinyoung. It’s nothing bad. It’s actually a good thing.”

“Then why can’t I know?” Youngjae asked him. 

Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and let go of Youngjae’s hand. He sat down at the dining table with a slouch. 

“Let’s have a hypothetical conversation.” Jaebum set his hands on the table. Youngjae sat in the chair across from him with a glare but Jaebum ignored it. “If I was going to propose to you would you want to know about it?”

Youngjae’s brow line scrunched together, “Propose? I mean I guess not.”

“Vice versa is the same way. If you wanted to propose to me, would you want me to find out early?”

“No, of course not.” Youngjae said, “We haven’t been together for very long, Jaebum, what is the point of this?”

“Okay, I’m going to tell you this and trust that you’ll understand.” Jaebum said, “Jackson’s brother has a close friend of his that’s a jeweler. She makes her own rings. Are you following?”

Youngjae’s eyes got wide, “They’ve only been dating for a few months!”

“It’s only a promise ring but Jinyoung’s been talking about eloping so I’m not sure.” Jaebum said, “We’ll find out. He’s not giving it out right away. He really wants to move fast with Jinyoung though.”

“Shit.” Youngjae laughed a little, “I would’ve never guessed.”

Jaebum said, “I’m sure Jackson will work it out with him. It’ll be fine.”

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Before Jaebum could offer any sort of ideas for what they could do instead of sit in silence, Youngjae spoke sternly again. 

“So, there’s a party on Saturday?” Youngjae crossed his arms. 

“Hockey players are going to be there.” Jaebum said, “Literally every team but The Hawks were invited but we both know that won’t stop them from showing up.”

Youngjae grumbled, “Yeah, Tanaka has a hard time understanding the term ‘no’.”

Jaebum winced, “All the more reason for you not to go. There are already people saying they’re going to crash the party. It’s supposed to be a celebratory thing for the team.”

“Jaebum, you have to go then.” Youngjae said, “Your team loves you.”

“I don’t want to leave you here alone,” Jaebum said.

“Take me with you.” Youngjae said, “I’ll go.”

Jaebum ground his back teeth together. This was no longer about Youngjae’s comfort level. Youngjae’s comfort was found in Jaebum at that point. Jaebum had to come up with different excuses.

“Youngjae, there are going to be too many people there. It’ll be crowded.” Jaebum tried to scare him off.

“I’ll be fine, especially if the boys are there.” Youngjae said, “I really am an extrovert beneath my shell, Beomie.”

Jaebum gave him a smirk, “I know you are. I just don’t want that psychopath near you. You’re my boy.”

“And you’re mine.” Youngjae said, “He can’t hurt me if I’m with you.”

Jaebum tilted his head, “Alright, but if he approaches us we leave. No excuses.”

“Deal, baby.” Youngjae got up and kissed his cheek.

At the pool that night, Youngjae assumed Jackson and Jinyoung had worked it out. Both of them were there and seemed to be tolerating each other fine. Jaebum came earlier than Youngjae who swung by his own house to grab clothes for the weekend stay at Jaebum’s. 

Jinyoung had brought two blankets and overlapped them for people to sit on. Jackson, Jaebum, Bambam, and Mark were already in the water.

“I hope you drown!” Jinyoung called out to Bambam. He was laid back on the blanket with his shirt off and his jeans low on his waist. He tilted his head up when he heard steps. “Hey, Youngjae.” 

“Hey, where’s Yugyeom?” Youngjae asked as he sat down next to Jinyoung. 

“Bambam said he couldn’t make it,” Jinyoung said as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

Jinyoung rarely had his shirt off but there was something that he observed on the handsome man’s smooth skin. He understood now why Jinyoung never took his shirt off around them. Youngjae frowned when he noticed a welt on Jinyoung’s bicep.

“What’s that from?” Youngjae asked him. 

Jinyoung laughed but it was humorless. He laid back down and put his hands beneath his head.

“Ex-boyfriend.” Jinyoung said, “He goes to our college. His name’s Bomseok.”

“Oh,” Youngjae’s cheeks flared up, “Jinyoung, I’m sorry-”

Jinyoung laughed, “Don’t be, it’s in the past now. Kind of, he’s still an ass but it’s because he misses mine.”

Youngjae laughed and he laid back next to Jinyoung. He stared up at the ceiling. Youngjae had his stuff to swim but this new story intrigued him as much as it horrified him. 

“How did he do it?” Youngjae asked him. 

Jinyoung said, “Cigarette. Don’t worry, Youngjae, I’ve got a good guy now.”

Youngjae fit the pieces together. It explained why Jinyoung had gotten so hard and cold toward everyone. Youngjae could understand. He spoke of it like it was nothing. Everyone had a different way they processed trauma. Youngjae knew his own well enough to figure out that Jinyoung held a lot more in then he let on. 

“You two did work it out then?” Youngjae asked. 

“Yeah, I’m just paranoid.” Jinyoung said bluntly, “I knew he wouldn’t walk away from my ass.”

Youngjae let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the indoor pool. They were lucky enough to get it to themselves. One of these days, Youngjae figured they would get in trouble for going after hours. 

Jackson yelled from the pool, “Youngjae! I knew that laugh was you!”

“It’s not hard to miss,” Jinyoung said. 

Youngjae heard the boys get out of the pool as he shut his eyes. The next minute he heard Jinyoung yell. 

“Get off me!” Jinyoung shouted. 

Youngjae sat up and laughed when he saw Jackson jump his wet body onto Jinyoung’s dry one. Jackson straddled his waist and buried his nose into Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung flipped him over so his hands were on either side of Jackson’s head. 

“Ooh, daddy.” Jackson wiggled his eyebrows up at him. 

“You know it, baby.” Jinyoung leaned down and pecked his lips. 

Jinyoung got up and stretched his back out. Youngjae noticed how Jackson watched him like Jinyoung was a piece of artwork. Jackson’s eyes raked over every curve of muscle on Jinyoung’s body. Then, Youngjae’s eye caught on something more interesting. 

Jaebum came up from underneath the pool water and stroked his blue hair back. Droplets fell from his chin onto his chest. His body had this glow to it despite how cold he appeared. Jaebum’s sculpted body made Youngjae’s mouth go dry. Jaebum made eye contact with Youngjae and winked at him. Youngjae cleared his throat and shifted in his spot. 

Jackson sat up and scooted closer to Youngjae, “I can sense your hard-on from here.”

Youngjae missed what he said and he tried to act natural as he asked, “What? Sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

“Exactly.” Jackson chuckled. 

Jaebum grabbed his towel that was folded up next to Youngjae and started to dry himself off. Youngjae tried to focus on Bambam’s attempt to walk on his hands but his eyes would flicker over to Jaebum every few seconds. That was until Bambam’s hands slipped out from underneath him and he tumbled to the ground. Mark laughed so hard he laid flat on his back. Jinyoung applauded him.

Jaebum sat next to Youngjae and whispered in his ear, “Like what you see?”

Youngjae whispered back, “Your body is okay but I wasn’t looking at your abs.” His eyes flickered down.

Jaebum laughed and then leaned his head on Youngjae’s shoulder, “I’ll rock your world tonight then.”

That night led to the two of them naked in the middle of Jaebum’s apartment. The two made out hard with their tongues sliding against the other. Jaebum peppered kisses down Youngjae’s chest and Youngjae gasped. Jaebum’s tongue shot out and trailed heavily down the front of Youngjae’s torso. He got down to his knees and kissed along Youngjae’s inner thigh. 

“Lift your leg,” Jaebum said. 

Youngjae complied and lifted his leg up. Jaebum maneuvered it over his shoulder and then sucked onto the tip of Youngjae’s cock. Youngjae’s balance was good but if he was not a trained skater he would fall over. His body sweat as Jaebum sucked and licked his cock. 

Youngjae weaved his fingers through Jaebum’s hair, “Fuck, I can’t…”

Jaebum took Youngjae deeper into his mouth. Youngjae whined and moaned loud. He was sure the neighbors could hear him but at this point, he did not care. 

Jaebum sucked until Youngjae came on the inside of his mouth. Youngjae almost collapsed. His knees were so weak. Jaebum wiped his lips off and helped Youngjae get over to the bed. Youngjae laid down and reached his hands for Jaebum’s cock. 

“What about you?” He asked. 

Jaebum lifted up the bottle of lube and condoms that were on the bed already, “Don’t worry about me, babe. It’s going to be a long night for you.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Mr. Choi had invited Jaebum over last minute for dinner. “Dinner” was take out but Jaebum did not complain. Youngjae tried to make disclaimers before they stepped inside the home but Jaebum did not care. 

“He really won’t cook it’s probably pizza.” Youngjae put his hand on the doorknob. 

Jaebum pecked Youngjae’s lips, “Youngjae, I know your Appa well. It’ll be alright.”

“You’re not nervous?” Youngjae had a playful smile on his face. 

Jaebum held Youngjae by his hips, “I mean, a little. There’s a difference between the rink and sitting down with your Appa as your boyfriend.”

The word boyfriend made Youngjae turn red. He opened the door and let Jaebum walk through first. 

Youngjae called out, “Appa! I’m here with Jaebum!”

Mr. Choi was on his recliner in the living room, “Hey! Come right in boys.” He stood up and hugged Youngjae, “I feel like I never see you around anymore.” He kissed the top of his son’s head. 

Jaebum swallowed hard and his shoulders tightened. He _was_ nervous in front of Youngjae’s father. He was not sure if he was good enough. 

Mr. Choi shook Jaebum’s hand, “Normally, this is where I try to scare you off but I like you, Jaebum. Don’t mess that up.”

“I have no intention of hurting your son,” Jaebum promised him. 

Youngjae cleared his throat, “So, pizza?”

The Choi’s never had a dining room table. The small house never had room for one. Youngjae grew with only him and his father so it was normal to eat dinner on the couch or for Youngjae to take it to his room at night. 

After eating, Youngjae took care of their plates for them and Mr. Choi picked out a movie. He chuckled as he rented one to stream. 

“Youngjae, you like horror movies right?” Mr. Choi asked as the beginning started. 

Jaebum stifled a laugh as he heard Youngjae groan. 

Jaebum shut the apartment door behind him and Youngjae jumped out of his skin. Jaebum laughed and Youngjae put his hand to his chest. 

“It’s not funny!” Youngjae pouted. 

Jaebum kissed his pout, “I think it’s hilarious, baby. It’s cute.”

Youngjae sighed before he unbuttoned his pants to get ready for bed. Jaebum watched as Youngjae undressed. Youngjae peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside before he snagged a sweatshirt of Jaebum’s that he got from a hockey tournament in high school. Jaebum bit his bottom lip as he watched Youngjae shimmy into it. 

Youngjae faced Jaebum with a confused look, “Why haven’t I met your parents?”

_ Boner killer _ . Jaebum thought before he said, “I don’t have parents.”

“You do have parents.” Youngjae chuckled, “You’ve talked about your eomma before because she watches your other two cats.”

Jaebum stammered, “I...uh...I have ghost parents.”

Youngjae sat on the side of the bed, “Ghost parents?”

“Yes, I was raised by ghosts.” Jaebum flashed a fake smile.

“That explains why you’re so scary.” Youngjae chuckled, “Really, Jaebum, why haven’t you introduced me yet? Let alone, talk to them. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you talk to them.”

“Tends to happen when your eomma refuses to speak to you and your appa refuses to grow up,” Jaebum said. 

Jaebum stripped his jacket off as Youngjae struggled to find the right words. Jaebum picked up on the struggle as he started to undress himself. He sat down next to Youngjae once he was in nothing but his briefs. 

He noticed Youngjae’s face twist with shock. He said, “Youngjae, I don’t want you to meet my parents because they don’t deserve to meet someone good like you. Of course, I want to show you off because, fuck, I’m so happy to have you in my life. However, my appa has it set in his mind that this whole sexuality thing is a phase. He constantly has girls in and out of his own life. He wouldn’t accept this.” Jaebum stroked Youngjae’s fringe back, “You don’t deserve to be treated unfairly again. I love you too much for that.”

Youngjae and Jaebum both stared at each other. Neither attempted to move a muscle. Both were shocked and unable to come to terms with what was just said. 

“What?” Youngjae could barely speak. 

“I love you,” Jaebum said sincerely. 

Youngjae whispered, “I love you too.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

The party was as adrenaline-inducing as Youngjae expected it to be. It took place at one of the hockey player’s family lake house. The amount of alcohol that the house went through that night was enough to give a club shame. Every team in the surrounding towns were there. 

At one point, Youngjae could not handle the heat of the house anymore and had to step outside. 

“Hey, I have to step out for a second I’m hot,” Youngjae said to Jaebum. 

“Okay. Keep your phone on you.” Jaebum kissed his lips, “Let me know if-”

“Jaebum, they’re not here. Nothing’s going to happen.” Youngjae kissed his jaw, “I’ll be right back.”

Youngjae made it outside. The chilly night comforted him. He nestled more into Jaebum’s jacket that he snagged on the way out. He made it down to the dock that overlooked the lake. The thick ice on top was eerie. It made the lake beneath it seem black. Youngjae found it interesting. 

“Having fun?”

A chill shot up through Youngjae’s spine. His mouth could barely move but his thoughts were all curse words and regrets. He spun around slow to see Tanaka stand in front of him. 

They were alone outside. 

Youngjae swallowed hard and attempted to keep the conversation civil. He said, “I’m not much for big ragers like this. I like parties but not this intense.”

“Wow,” Tanaka laughed, “you don’t even like your own team’s party? That’s offensive.”

Youngjae watched as Tanaka took more steps to him and Youngjae could barely move. Alcohol seeped into Youngjae’s nose. Tanaka’s neck was flushed red and his eyes were like glass. His knees shook in place.

“You really should get inside. It’s not safe to be outside on your own and drunk.” Youngjae encouraged. 

Fear sat in the back of his mind. He tried to fight through and be brave but nothing worked. Youngjae was malleable. His anxiety racked his entire body to the point of sheer vulnerability he could not come back from. 

Tanaka ignored the comment, “So, you and Jaebum are together now?”

“Why do you care?” Youngjae hugged his arms around himself. 

“What drew you to him?” Tanaka asked, “Last I checked you weren’t into players.”

“It’s not like that.” Youngjae was not sure why he had to defend himself, “Jaebum is lovely.”

“You’re too good for him and you know it.” Tanaka was an arm's length away from Youngjae. He took steps toward him, “Someone like you deserves to be with a real man.”

“Get away from me.” A tear slipped past Youngjae’s eye and his words were barely above a whisper level. 

“You’re intelligent, kind, and fuck, Youngjae, your body is…” Tanaka had his eyes all over Youngjae, “glorious.”

“Stop,” Youngjae whispered.

Tanaka whispered into Youngjae’s ear, “You want to tell the whole truth now, Youngjae? Are you finally going to admit that you had feelings for me?”

“We’re past that.” Youngjae stepped back finally. 

“We slept together so many times, Youngjae, remember?” Tanaka fished for something. 

“We were together at one point!” Youngjae panicked.

Tanaka gripped Youngjae’s jaw in his hand, “No matter where you are in life, you know I will always have the leg up on you. I own you. You’re my  _ bitch _ .”

Youngjae collapsed finally. He started to sob because he was right. Tanaka had the upper hand and always would. Youngjae’s mentality was destroyed because of him and now he could toy with his memory all he wanted. He knew the right ways to rile up the skater. 

Tanaka brushed his thumb across Youngjae’s bottom lip, “There’s no reason to cry. Let’s have a chat.”

“You’re drunk.” Youngjae shoved him back. 

Tanaka stumbled backward. He smirked at Youngjae before he grabbed his arms and pulled him close.

“Don’t put your hands on me!” Youngjae yelled at him.

“Why? Afraid you’ll like it too much?” Tanaka smirked, “You know you want it, baby. You used to beg for it.”

Youngjae wiped his cheeks, “I was an idiot for ever trusting you. You’re a monster!”  
“My accomplishments would say otherwise, baby boy, now do me a favor.” He pulled Youngjae into him even more and Youngjae tried to struggle away. Tanaka was a strong man. Their noses brushed as Youngjae turned his face away. He said to Youngjae, “Why don’t we go somewhere private and get you out of those clothes.”

“You’re sick!” Youngjae tried to twist away from Tanaka. 

Tanaka shoved Youngjae down. Youngjae’s breaths were knocked out of him as he hit the dock. He gasped for air but his chest was sat on by Tanaka. He pinned Youngjae’s wrists back. Youngjae could not scream. His mind went back in time. All he could do was sob. 

Tanaka reached for the waistline on Youngjae’s pants until the pressure from his chest was gone. 

Youngjae sat up and saw Jinyoung tumble with Tanaka on the dock. Tanaka threw one punch and Jinyoung was solid enough to take it. He dished it back with a hard bash to his face. 

Jackson grabbed Youngjae and helped him up, “Come on…”

Youngjae could not move. He was limp as Jackson eased him up on his feet. Jaebum was there in a second. He made Tanaka stand up on his feet. The damage on Tanaka’s face from Jinyoung was apparent. His face was bloody and bruised. Both of his eyes had been punched in enough for swells to rise up. 

Jaebum grabbed Tanaka’s collar, “You don’t fucking touch him.” He shoved him back, “You don’t  _ ever  _ touch him.”

The dangerous tone of Jaebum was enough for everyone to be quiet. The way his bottom jaw jut out and how he narrowed his eyes in on Tanaka was like a predator trying to scare off its prey. However, this prey was drunk and had an ego. 

“I do what I want.” Tanaka slurred, “Your boy will wake up one day and see what he’s missing out.” He spat blood on the dock. 

“Do you ever give up?” Jaebum stepped closer to him, “Or are you really this stupid?”

Tanaka shoved Jaebum’s chest, “Don’t call me stupid.”

“Don’t touch my boyfriend,” Jaebum growled at him. 

Tanaka shoved Jaebum hard enough to fall back. He almost fell off the dock entirely but Jinyoung grabbed ahold of him. Tanaka shoved Jinyoung back.

“Jaebum!” Youngjae shouted.

The lake was thick ice. If Jaebum was shoved off the dock and onto it, he would fall through the ice and into the lake. With the recent temperatures, there was no doubt in Youngjae’s mind that something horrible would happen if Tanaka plummeted Jaebum off the dock. 

Youngjae squirmed out of Jackson’s grip as Jinyoung failed to get Tanaka off of Jaebum. Jaebum’s body was in too much shock to fight back at first. Before he could defend himself, Youngjae spoke up. 

“You can hurt me all you want but you let him the fuck go!” Youngjae shouted. 

Jaebum snapped, “Youngjae, go inside!”

“No!” Youngjae argued with him, “Let him go!” 

Jackson shushed him, “Youngjae, come on, he’ll be fine.”

With the distraction, Jinyoung was able to pull Tanaka by the back of the shirt. He tossed him to the ground like he was nothing. 

Jinyoung said to Jaebum, “Go.”

Jaebum got up and rubbed the back of his sore neck. Youngjae reached out to him and cried out of relief when his head hit Jaebum’s chest.

Jaebum whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Jackson sighed heavily as he laid back on his bed, “Crazy night, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m glad I stayed sober. JB was a bit out of it.” Jinyoung said as he shut the bedroom door behind him. 

Jinyoung got undressed for bed before he helped Jackson. The latter was not all the way gone but he was drunk enough to stumble on his feet. 

“He really loves Youngjae, doesn’t he?” Jinyoung asked Jackson as he got him to lay down. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Jackson said. 

Jinyoung turned off the light and then crawled into bed next to him, “I haven’t either. It’s kind of weird?”

Jackson shook his head before he laid it on Jinyoung’s bare chest, “Not weird. I think it’s out of character for JB. I knew something was up when he let Youngjae call him by his real name. He’d kill someone if they did that.”

Jinyoung rubbed the bare skin of Jackson’s back, “Well, I don’t think he’s killing Youngjae anytime soon.”

Jackson sighed and then shut his eyes. He said, “Jinyoung, we should get married.”

Jinyoung laughed, “Jackson, dumbass, we haven’t been together that long. Plus, I think you’re too intoxicated for this conversation.”

“No, I mean it. Remember when I said that girl I met with was my cousin. I lied but it’s still not what you think.” Jackson snuggled up to Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung kept quiet. 

“She’s a friend of my brother’s and owns this jewelry store. I wanted to get you something custom because you deserve it.”

“Jackson, where is this going?” Jinyoung sat up and Jackson moved aside. 

Jackson laid his head on his pillow, “You should,” Jackson hiccuped, “marry me.”

“You need to sleep.” Jinyoung got under the covers, “You should sleep. You  _ need _ to sleep.”

“Will you do it?” Jackson asked, “I have the ring in my jacket.”

“Jackson!” Jinyoung scolded, “Goodnight!”

“Night, my man.” Jackson kissed his shoulder and fell asleep instantly. 

Jinyoung got no sleep that night. He stared at the ceiling as his thoughts muddled together. He fell asleep when the sun started to peek through the window.

Yugyeom slammed Bambam back against the door in a rush of passion. The two drunkenly fought to get their jackets off before they tumbled onto the couch. Yugyeom shifted on top of Bambam. 

“You have no idea how long this night has been. I’ve been waiting to do this since I picked you up.” Yugyeom huffed out before he connected their lips. 

“Wait no further,” Bambam whispered against the shell of his ear. 

Yugyeom trailed wet kisses around his jaw and his neck. Their hips bucked against each other as they were desperate for some kind of contact. 

“Fuck, I want you. I need you.” Yugyeom licked Bambam’s bottom lip. 

The touch of skin between the two made Bambam shudder in pleasure. Yugyeom helped ease him out of his clothes. Yugyeom stripped out of his after. The two were in too much of a hurry for each other after the long taxi ride from the lake house. The scent of Yugyeom’s cologne was too much for Bambam to bare. He exuded passion and want. Bambam watched as Yugyeom went into another room of the apartment. He came back with lube and a condom. 

Yugyeom tossed them on the coffee table as Bambam swore, “Fuck.”

“What?” Yugyeom chuckled.

“Nothing, it’s just you're really hot get over here.” 

The two made out hard, as if it was the last time they would ever kiss again. Bambam reached down and stroked Yugyeom’s cock. Yugyeom moaned in his ear. Bambam’s breaths were heavy.

After Yugyeom stretched out Bambam, he noticed a shift in Bambam’s demeanor. He seemed coy at first, almost shy. At this point, he witnessed the rumors of Bambam in the bedroom unravel in front of him. Bambam was more promiscuous than most but since his time with Yugyeom he had kept it clean. Yugyeom loved hearing people talk about how much he’s changed since they met. 

However, Bambam upheld his sexy reputation in the living room that night. 

“Let me ride you.” Bambam did not wait for an answer. 

He pinned Yugyeom back against the couch. Yugyeom gasped as Bambam started to sink down onto his cock. Bambam adjusted easier than Yugyeom expected before he started to bounce up and down. 

“Bam...holy shit…” Yugyeom laid his head back against the arm of the couch. 

“Like it, sir? I hope it’s good enough for you.” Bambam snagged Yugyeom’s jaw in his hand. 

“Damn, keep it up. I’m cumming soon.” Yugyeom groaned. 

“Me too.” Bambam breathed out as he started to slam harder down on Yugyeom’s hips. 

The obscene slap of skin and their moans were sure to escape through the cracks in the door. Bambam hoped the neighbors were heavy sleepers because if not, they had porn level sex to listen to that night.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Jackson woke up the next morning with a fogged memory. He rubbed his eyes before he got up. He noticed Jinyoung was nowhere to be found but he heard movement in the kitchen. Jackson went to the bathroom first to brush his teeth. After he did that and washed his face, he locked eyes in the mirror with Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung’s chest puffed in and out with large breaths. His eyes were glazed over with subtle tears. Jackson whipped around. 

“What’s wrong?” Jackson asked. 

Jinyoung held up a ring box and Jackson’s world crashed. His eyes widened and he put his hands up in defense. 

“I can explain, okay? I wasn’t going to give it to you now I was going to wait a long time I just-”

“Stop.” Jinyoung sniffled, “You already told me your plan last night.” 

Jackson nervously dug his tongue into the side of his cheek. He was unsure of what to say. He could not gauge whether his boyfriend was angry with him or not. 

“I didn’t think you were serious,” Jinyoung added. 

Jackson rubbed the back of his neck, “I really was going to hide it for a while and give it to you when I thought it was time. I told JB and Mark it was a promise ring so they didn’t get on my ass about it.”

“Why?”

“Why? I don’t know,” Jackson was flustered, “they don’t really get the whole marriage thing-”

“Not that.” Jinyoung stepped closer to him, “Why would you wait?”

Jackson’s eyebrows lifted, “In case you haven’t noticed, you’re kind of the most practical human I’ve ever met. For fuck’s sake, you get angry when your routine is off by a millisecond. You’re kind of a hard ass and I mean that in the nicest way possible.”

“You know what I’ve learned on this journey with you?” Jinyoung had a tear snake out. 

Jackson lifted up his thumb and brushed the tear aside. 

“Being impulsive isn’t cutting your hair randomly. It’s not getting new food you’ve never tried before and it’s not sleeping in for fifteen minutes more than you’re supposed to.” Jinyoung said. 

“It’s really not.” Jackson bit back a smile.

“No.” Jinyoung grabbed Jackson’s hand, “Being impulsive is sneaking out late at night to hang out with you here. It’s me making sure Bambam’s in a deep enough sleep so we don’t wake him up with how loud we are in bed. It’s me taking that first risk to go on that date with you and sleeping with you the first night.”

Jackson teared up, “Jinyoungie-”

“I’m not done.” Jinyoung said, “What if I impulsively proposed to you right now and we eloped in a year? Who’s to say that we need to get engaged and tell everyone right off the bat. We could keep it a secret just for the two of us and then let other people figure it out. Jackson, I want this.”

Jackson leaned back against the bathroom counter, “Jinyoung, I don’t know my family’s a bit traditional they’d want to know-”

“Then we’ll tell them.” Jinyoung set him up on the counter. Jackson placed his hands on his shoulders. 

“I bought that ring though, it’d be backwards for you to give it to me,” Jackson whispered to him. 

Jinyoung kissed him gently, “Jackson, I know you better than you know yourself. You didn’t pick this ring out because you thought I would like it. You picked it out because you like it.”

Jackson’s cheeks darkened, “Shut up.”

Jinyoung popped the ring box open, “Help me be impulsive the rest of my life, please?”

**Jackson:** _ party tonight at my place _

**Bambam:** _ why urs and not anyone elses _

**Jinyoung:** _ His apartment is the biggest. Dumbass. :) _

**Bambam:** _ well fucking excuse me _

**Youngjae:** _ do u need anything?? _

**Jackson:** _ omg so sweet what a lil sunshine _

**Mark:** _yj just exists and its cute wtf_

**Youngjae:** (◕‿◕✿)

**Jackson:** _omg im-_

**Bambam** : _uwu_

**JB:** _Don't._

**Bambam:** _damn JB chill man we're not coming for your boy_

**Jinyoung:** _B_ _ ring alcohol, Jackson's cooking so you’re going to need it. _

**Jackson:** _ wow _

**JB:** _ lmao _

Youngjae went to knock on the door to Jackson’s apartment but Jaebum grabbed ahold of the handle and twisted. It was like it was his own home. Last time Youngjae had been there, he had gotten wasted enough to cuddle Jaebum. He could not imagine what the antics of this night would cause. 

The rest of the boys were in the kitchen at the island. Bambam was on his phone and ranted to Jinyoung who stood across from him. Yugyeom chirped in on the conversation. Jackson was at the stove with no shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Mark was up on the island counter, his back to Bambam and Yugyeom so he could talk to Jackson. 

Jaebum set the alcohol on the counter and Jackson gave him a quick side hug as a hello. Mark smiled and waved. 

“Hey, it’s about time you two showed up,” Mark said. 

Jaebum chuckled, “Traffic-”

“Whatever lousy excuse you’re about to say we all know Youngjae was blowing you in the car.” Jinyoung teased. 

“Actually it was a G rated ride, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum kissed Jinyoung's cheek platonically and then said, “Besides you never really gave us a time.”

“Be grateful I invited you in my presence,” Jackson said over his shoulder as he started to dish out the food into bowls. 

“That smells amazing! What is it?” Youngjae leaned against the counter as Mark hopped down from it.

“It’s a pork cutlet bowl.” Jackson said, “It-”

Youngjae’s eyes got wide, “ _A what_?”

Bambam laughed and Jinyoung said, “Hey, you won the season and we never celebrated. I told Jackson your favorite meal.”

“Favorite meal?” Bambam scoffed, “More like his bloodline. I’ve seen Youngjae eat more pork cutlet bowls than I’ve seen him skate.”

“That’s a lot.” Yugyeom teased.

Youngjae’s cheeks got rosy as he smiled big, “Wait! Really? You made that for me?!”

Jackson handed him a bowl that had twice the amount than the rest, “Here you go, second place.”

Youngjae took the backhanded compliment with a lot of grace because of the meal in his hands. 

The group went to the living room and ate on the floor. Jinyoung rolled out a large blanket while Jaebum and Mark moved the couch back for more room. The group ate out of their bowls but Youngjae had his eaten in double time. 

Yugyeom laughed hard. Jinyoung shoved him in annoyance, “Why are you laughing?”

Yugyeom’s neck was red from laughing, “Youngjae’s cheeks-” He wheezed out another laugh. 

Bambam and Mark laughed too.

Youngjae’s cheeks were stuffed full. Jinyoung laughed, “He stores his food in his cheeks it’s cute.”

Jaebum smirked fondly as Youngjae’s face grew red. Youngjae covered his mouth to talk but it came out muffled. 

Jackson pulled up a photo on his phone and put it next to Youngjae’s face. Jaebum barked out a loud laugh. Youngjae turned his head and swallowed his food. 

“You look like an otter. See?!” Jackson laughed hysterically. He fell onto his back with the photo of the otter still up. 

Youngjae had a slight pout to his voice, “Hey…”

Jaebum yanked Youngjae onto his lap, “It’s cute, baby.” He kissed his cheek. 

The late-night came fast and Jaebum decided to bring Youngjae to the apartment. Youngjae had a few drinks but maintained a tipsy state. Jaebum was sober. He helped Youngjae in the passenger’s seat and his boyfriend kissed his mouth. 

“My buzz is wearing off.” Youngjae rubbed his forehead, “I’m just horny now.”

Jaebum shut the door and sprinted around to the driver side. Youngjae howled in a loud laugh as Jaebum rushed them to the apartment. 

The two made it into the elevator and Jaebum cornered Youngjae. The two made out hard. Jaebum pinned Youngjae back against the elevator wall and ran his tongue across Youngjae’s bottom lip. 

“I’m so fucking happy I met you.” Jaebum kissed down his neck, “I’m so happy that you skate and that we met on the ice. Fuck, Youngjae, it’s almost too good to be true.”

Youngjae smiled and put his hands on either side of Jaebum’s face, “Beomie, I love you.”

“I love you.” Jaebum kissed his lips. 

Jaebum held Youngjae’s hand once the elevator door opened and led him to the apartment door. Jaebum whipped the apartment key out before he connected their lips. Youngjae pulled onto Jaebum’s collar as the two stumbled into Jaebum’s apartment. 

The door shut behind them and Jaebum slammed Youngjae back against the door. Youngjae moaned against Jaebum’s mouth. 

“I’m in the mood to be...kind of dirty,” Youngjae said hotly.

“Kind of?” Jaebum asked.

“Very.” Youngjae gave him a curt nod, “Let’s do it all and then some.”

“I’m down.” Jaebum kissed his cheek and then trailed his mouth down to Youngjae’s collarbone. 

He tore off Youngjae’s clothes right at the door. He tossed them aside and Youngjae was surprised at how fast Jaebum got him naked. Youngjae went to take off Jaebum’s shirt but his hand was smacked gently. 

“But-” Youngjae started out.

“Shh…” Jaebum placed a finger over his lips. He said with a low voice, “Baby, if you want dirty, I’ll give you dirty.”

“I can give you dirty just as much,” Youngjae said as Jaebum snaked his hands down his back. 

Jaebum massaged the muscle of Youngjae’s ass, “Another time. Let me take control this one night.”

Youngjae sighed with a smile, “Fine.”

Jaebum led Youngjae to the bed and helped him lie back against the pillows. Youngjae stroked Jaebum’s cheek before he pushed back his blue hair. 

Jaebum pecked the inside of Youngjae’s wrist. He said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Youngjae smiled up at Jaebum. 

Jaebum put hands on either side of Youngjae’s head. He nudged Youngjae’s jaw with his nose before he sat up. With an angle of his arm back, Jaebum pulled the back of his shirt up over his head. He tossed it aside and then went for his belt. He held eye contact with Youngjae as he tossed his belt to the side and it clattered to the ground. 

“Youngjae,” Jaebum said gently, “I want to try something new. How comfortable are you with me now?”

“I’m comfortable,” Youngjae reassured. His breathing stuttered, “Do we need like,” he put a hand to his own forehead, “a safe word?”

“How about the classic ‘stop’?” Jaebum held the hand on Youngjae’s forehead and pulled it to his torso. 

Youngjae stroked the bare skin with his thumb, “Okay.”

“Youngjae,” Jaebum took his index finger and thumb and placed it on his boyfriend’s chin, “promise me, you’ll use the word if it’s too much.”

Youngjae said, “I promise, Jaebum.” He sat up and said, “Now, let’s do this.”

Jaebum got up and grabbed a box from the top drawer of his dresser. He set the box on the floor next to the bed and flipped it open. He got out lube and condoms. Youngjae gasped at the next item that was drawn out. 

“Is this okay?” Jaebum brushed their noses together.

“Yes,” Youngjae whispered to him. 

Youngjae’s eyes fluttered shut and Jaebum wrapped the black blindfold around Youngjae’s eyes before he eased him back against the bed. Jaebum trailed kisses on his chin in random spots. Youngjae stroked his hands up and down Jaebum’s forearms. 

Jaebum pulled away and took his pants off. He stripped down naked before he sat with his back against the wall at the foot of the bed. He tugged on Youngjae’s ankle. 

“Sit up,” Jaebum said. 

Youngjae sat up slowly and then Jaebum guided him to sit onto his lap. Jaebum’s erection grew harder as he witnessed Youngjae (naked and blindfolded) crawl over to him on the bed. Jaebum’s jaw went slack. 

If Jaebum could go back in time and tell himself to be kinder to Youngjae when they first met, he would. His past self would not believe that the boy he collided on the ice with would, later on, grind on him and beg for his cock. It was almost laughable but Jaebum was too in love with the situation to care. 

Youngjae’s cock hardened as he swirled his hips blindly on Jaebum’s lap. Jaebum set his hands on his thighs as his boyfriend drove him crazy. 

Jaebum held onto Youngjae and laid him on his back again. Youngjae dug his nails into Jaebum’s shoulders in anticipation. Jaebum kissed down Youngjae’s neck, chest, stomach, and then placed a final kiss on the tip of his cock. Youngjae hissed in pleasure while Jaebum licked a stripe up the underside of Youngjae’s cock. 

Jaebum took the time to lube up his fingers and then prep Youngjae thoroughly. Youngjae moaned as Jaebum hit a certain spot that made him go crazy. 

“There!” Youngjae cried out in pleasure. 

“Baby boy found his sweet spot.” Jaebum smirked, “Let’s see how nicely my cock feels on it.”

Youngjae was flipped onto his stomach then yanked up. He was submerged in total darkness but he could tell the position he was in. Jaebum made him straddled his lap backward before he made him wiggle down on his cock. Youngjae moaned and tossed his head back. Jaebum snaked his hands around Youngjae’s body and then kissed up his left shoulder blade. 

“Call me daddy,” Jaebum said with a husky voice. 

“Daddy…” Youngjae moaned it out like a mantra, “Daddy...Daddy...ah! I’m…”

Jaebum could tell by the heavy pants and sweat that Youngjae was close. He smiled against Youngjae’s back and then pecked the bumps of his spine. 

Jaebum watched his cock disappear into Youngjae’s ass, "Baby, if you could see my view right now. Skating did your ass well.” 

Jaebum massaged his ass and it was enough to send Youngjae over the edge. He came hard enough to collapse forward. He caught himself on his hands and Jaebum held up his waist.

“Go or stop?” Jaebum asked. 

“Go.” Youngjae’s voice was weak from exhaustion.

Jaebum pushed Youngjae down with a calm hand to lower his front. He propped his ass in the air and went to switch out his condom. He got up and tossed the condom away before he stroked his cock to get it up again. Youngjae waited patiently for him and it was a sight to see for Jaebum. He grabbed the condom and rolled it on before he teased the tip in.

Youngjae shot up. He whipped the blindfold off and screamed in terror. His whole face broke as tears streamed down his cheeks. It was like a switch had been flipped in his mind. He went from calm to sheer panic in a matter of seconds. 

“STOP! Stop! Stop!” Youngjae sobbed, “No, I can’t do that position, please, I can’t…don't make me...” He sobbed hard.

Jaebum observed Youngjae with a deer in the headlights look. He swallowed hard as he processed what was going on in front of him. 

Youngjae brought his knees up to his chest, “The truck...he...I…”

Jaebum held his hand out, “Youngjae, my love,” he whispered, “you’re safe. I’m sorry.”

Youngjae sniffled, “I shouldn’t-”

“Baby...” Jaebum sat next to him. He took the condom off, “Don’t make excuses for yourself, Youngjae, it’s okay to  _ not _ be okay.”

Youngjae squeezed his eyes shut and then laid his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum held Youngjae tight in his arms. He kissed his temple. 

Jaebum reassured Youngjae that night. He kept speaking to him until Youngjae’s labored breaths were normal and he was able to close his eyes to sleep. The last words Youngjae heard out of Jaebum’s mouth were.

“You’re the absolute love of my life. Everything’s going to be okay. You’re safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments <3


	11. Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave you with this beautiful epilogue. If I get enough requests for a sequel, I'll do it. But, I need A LOT of people on board. Anything I can do to make you readers happy. If you want another one, lemme know <3

⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆  **EPILOGUE** ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

_ Next Year - Summer _

Jaebum held Youngjae’s hand, “Come on.”

Youngjae smiled up at him, “Okay.” 

Jinyoung and Jackson’s reception was kept to a minimum of family and friends. There was no extension of anyone else. At maximum, there were about thirty people there. Jinyoung had the place clean and organized and on a theme. Jackson’s creative mind showed through in the decorations and lights that strung up between the trees. Mr. Choi let them use the land behind the rink for their venue. 

The two eloped a few months back but their families insisted on some kind of celebration. Jackson was in a nice, white button-down with tight, black dress pants. Jinyoung was in the same but he wanted to wear a suit jacket over his shirt. He regretted the decision with the heat outside but he would not sacrifice a look for the sake of heat exhaustion. 

Jaebum brought Youngjae out to the middle where the other couples slow danced to a beautiful piano ballad. Jaebum kissed Youngjae’s cheek. Jaebum's new jet black hair had recently been shaved a little bit on the sides by Bambam. He had two shaved lines in his eyebrow as well. With all the piercings and the black clothing, he was a stark contrast to Youngjae in front of him. Youngjae's hair was still dark and wavy. He had a blue dress shirt on with nice jeans to match. Jaebum seemed so intimidating but Youngjae knew better. His man was the kindest person he had ever met. 

“What?” Youngjae asked gently. 

“Nothing. I just can’t believe we’ve been together for a year and a half.” Jaebum said to him.

Jaebum held onto Youngjae’s waist as the two danced together. Jaebum naturally led and Youngjae followed him. Jaebum kissed Youngjae’s forehead a few times. 

“My National champion.” Jaebum chuckled. 

Youngjae rolled his eyes, “You’ll never let that go will you?”

“I think it's because you had a good coach this year,” Jaebum said. 

“What about the year before?” Youngjae teased.

Jaebum’s jaw jut out in thought and then he said, “I think your coach was a newbie who was full of himself and you were afraid of your own shadow.”

Youngjae held back a laugh, “Then, look how far we’ve come.”

“I know, my love.” Jaebum kissed his cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Youngjae nestled his face into the side of Jaebum’s neck. 

The two danced through the song and it was like everyone else in their world faded around them. Youngjae fell hard for Jaebum’s soul. The suave, player exterior crumbled right before him and he was in love with the gentle, loveable man that was underneath. Youngjae craved his voice when he was no longer around at times. Youngjae’s emotions went crazy around Jaebum and he was more than in love with him. 

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Their love blossomed beyond the ice in the years to follow. With Jaebum’s law firm and Youngjae on his way to his doctorate, so he could open his own therapy practice, the two were an unbeatable power couple in the town. Youngjae could take on the skate team as a full-time coach and Jaebum the same with his hockey team. The two were never apparent and it became comical when their teams started to ‘ship’ the two of them. 

“Who’s going to tell them we’re married?” Jaebum asked Youngjae one day on the ice after an intense practice.

Youngjae paused. He spun around on the ice to face Jaebum, “Beomie, we’re not married.”

Jaebum had an effortless smile on his face. The ring in his pocket had become heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment so we can talk :)


End file.
